Starfires Story
by princesstarfire
Summary: We all know what happened to Robin's Parents But what about Starfires they never explained that so Iv'e made my own version. full summary slightly different inside HAS BEEN RE WRITTEN BTW I CHANGED IT FROM ADVENTURE/ROMANCE TO FAMILY/ROMANCE
1. Nightmares and Secrets

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire,  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Backfire hate's  
her is Starfire's Father still alive? What special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own every character you do not recognize so read on

A/N conversations in Tamaranean language will  
be in English is other words if Starfire is speaking in  
Tamaranean it will be translated into proper English so don't  
message me saying blah, blah, blah Starfire is ooc other than that hope  
you enjoy

Robin and Starfire were walking back to Titans tower when Starfire saw a couple and a little boy wave at Robin

"Who are they?" she asked

"Oh them, I rescued there family from that Farris wheel accident last year." he explained

Oh, that is…nice. She said sadly

Is something wrong Starfire?

"N No I, I was just thinking really I am fine."

However, Robin knew she was far from fine; they got to Titans Tower, after pizza a movie and training they went to sleep. However, unlike the other Titans, Starfire's sleep was not as peaceful. Her dreams began to twist into horrible nightmares secrets from her past she had hoped she could forget. She was 9 years old again it was dark then she saw blood on her hands people were hurt gunshots, explosions everywhere a women was calling her name but she could not see her she was all alone until a sinister voice began whispering her name

_"Hello Princess." a snake like voice hissed_

_"Who are you?" the little girl asked frightened_

_"I am the person who is going to erase the royal Family."_

_"Why and why are hurting our people?"_

_"Because I want to take over and to do that I must conquer here first."_

_"No! Leave us alone!" she shouted_

_"How brave so I guess you'll be the one to go first!" she gasped as he pulled out a gun suddenly a door knocked him unconscious_

_"Don't you ever, touch my daughter again!."_

_"Mother!" the little girl ran to the beautiful but extremely angry grand duchess who transforms into a lioness transforms her into a cub and runs "Korind'r we must go now!"_

_"Mother what's happening where is..."_

_"They're fine we just need to hurry and get out of the palace."_

_"Who are these people why do they want to hurt us?" her mother didn't answer instead she took her to a secret room where she hid till she heard the footsteps that had been flowing them disappear she softly puts the cub down_

_"Mom?" the empress puts her head down "I hoped it wouldn't come to this" she whispered softly_

_"Come to what mother please what's happening?"_

_"Korind'r I just want you to know this no matter what happens ill always love you can you remember that?" she asked slightly frantic_

_"Yes I can." she answered"_

_"Good...Now when I tell you too, we're going to run and don't look back okay kori, no matter what don't ever look back do you understand?" The confused princess slowly shook her head yes, as they ran into the crowded hallway. Starfire tried her best to keep up, with her mother but between the people and being so much smaller it was too hard she was kicked into a corner  
where she saw something that would scar her for life...As Starfire relives the horrible night she screams_

"AH!" Robin and the other Titans burst into her room when they see Starfire thrashing around in her bed yelling things they cant quite understand but some things they did catch were mom no and murderer

"We need to wake her up." Robin said

"Yeah but if we do it the wrong way we could seriously hurt her let me put a shield around her then you wake her up." Raven suggested

"Okay" She began to glow as she surrounded a still screaming and now crying Starfire then Robin gently shook her

"Starfire, Starfire! wake up!!" he kept shaking her till she woke up she gasped her breathing ragged, drenched in sweat the look in her eyes could only be described by saying she was terrified

"Beast Boy go get her some water." Raven ordered

"Starfire what happened you were terrified you look so scared what's wrong?" Robin asked her his voice obviously filled with concern and worry

"I, I guess I was just having a night of mare." She looked down at hands

"I am fine now." She lied

"Starfire we're your friends why aren't you telling us what's wrong?" Raven asked

"Nothing is wrong friends I just I just..." she trailed off she hated lying to her friends about anything but what if they didn't understand? And they thought she was a bad person.

"Starfire you're like a little sister to me, your Robins best friend whatever it is we'll help you." Cyborg added

"Star...please." Beast Boy who had now come back with water in his hand had heard them pleading with Starfire

"Ok I Shall tell you"

A/N Okay well I hope you like it  
this story is probably going to have  
a lot of song chaps in it I can pick only  
two groups so it is probably Acton/Adventure  
romance the others are tragedy angst but two main things are  
Action/Adventure and Romance any way's Happy Reading


	2. Starfire's Story and a lullbay

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hate's  
her is Starfire's Father still alive? What special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin doesn't know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I also do not own Solaria that belongs to the people that created winx club  
and I do not own the song for you and I

(A now much calmer Starfire gets ready to tell her friends her tale)

"Okay I shall tell you of course you know that I am a Princess but I am also a grand duchess."

"What I thought they lived in Russia!" Beast Boy exclaimed Raven Rolled her eyes

I am incredibly surprised you know what Russia is.

"Duh it's a city."

"…….."

Starfire laughed softly before continuing No on my other home planet we used that term."

"Your other home planet I thought you were born on Tamaran." Robin said

"I was but I lived most of my life on another planet called solaria. We had different palaces one for every season sort of like how you say what is it, oh yes a summer home that is what we did I had a winter a spring a fall and a summer palace the summer and winter place were my favorite place's because I always saw my..."

"You're what Star?" Beast Boy asked her

"My families, my cousin back then we were all so happy; Blackfire and I were very close. Our big...our big brother Ryandor or on your language Ryan, was always playing with, with us so did our cousin we were more like brother and sister than first cousin. I loved my aunt and uncle dearly we were celebrating at the winter palace, and suddenly we were attacked. I was separated from my family and cousins, I was lost in our palace to scared to remember how to get out, when I fell and cut my hands. I had some, blood on them then I came face to face with...him the monster that destroyed my family, I was next one he was going to destroy until my mother attacked him. She transformed grabbed me and ran she hid me in a secret room where she gave me this...she waved her hand across her chest, and a gold heart shaped locket appeared around her neck.

"How come we never saw that before?" Robin asked

"I hid it so no one could see It.," she answered softly

"So what happened on solaria Starfire?" Raven asked

Starfire sighed sadly, as she continued. Well my mother gave me the necklace and told me no matter what she would always love me. I did not understand it then now I do; we ran both of us I could not keep up. I was hit and flew into a corner where I saw my friend, he was fighting then... she began crying "then they shot him." I saw some of the blood I was about to scream, when I felt a hand go over my mouth I was terrified. Then I heard a voice say Kori it is I. It was my cousin, he had found me, and now the two of us were running. We ran into the snow away from the palace, there were two spaceships one for my father, brother and sister. The other for mother, my cousin and I. my mother was waiting for us still in transformation form, my cousin said he would fly to another ship and my mother was to run to the ship with me. She did, after a while she put me down; the enemy had attacked the ship we were supposed to be on, now we had to run to another ship. Much father away, we ran through the woods. I heard them, the people who were trying to kill us, we ran harder and harder. I was ahead only by a little, she told me to run and never look back. I ran then I heard a gunshot, I fell as she had taught me once. I closed my eyes and played dead, I heard some men walk up because of how I had fallen, I could see what was going on they checked my mother, and then they checked me. I heard them say, "The royal family had been taken care of". I of course knew what they meant I waited until I heard the spaceship fly off, and was out of sight. I got up shook the snow off and went to check on my mother. I nudged her and she did not move her voice cracked as she had a flashback

"Mom, Mom I did it did you see me I played dead just like you taught me mom... mom? Mom, mom wake up their gone now mom, "I did everything I could but she would not wake up I pulled I pushed I yanked her tail, then she UN transformed my mother was back to normal, but she still wouldn't wake up. I UN transformed to so I could try to wake her up again, I shook her some. It was freezing and I was cold but... there was no way I was leaving her behind, I kept shaking her until she woke up. She was coughing it was than I noticed the blood. She really had been hit, she woke up and told me that I needed to get to the ship I told her I was not leaving but she would not listen

Flashback

_"Korind'r you must...go!"_

_"Mother no I can't I won't leave you behind"_

_"Korind'r... my stubborn little one my beautiful little princess you must go ...and do what you are born to do."_

_"But I can't I need you mom."_

_"Listen to me Korind'r." she sang her daughter's favorite lullaby_

_Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope, and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

_Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
"Please let us come home to stay"_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

_When we are out there  
In the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts  
Everyone_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high "mom?"  
As souls can fly  
The clouds roll by_

_"You're my daughter you will make a wonderful queen some day Korind'r I know you will make me proud be strong and be safe I love you."_

_For you and I_

_"Mother, Mother," her mother slowly fades away in her place remains a small jewel_

_"Mom." The very sad little princess flew away sniffling from the last place she would ever see her mother_

End Flashback

My mother died there. I found my cousin and we went to the summer palace, that is where my Aunt and Uncle lived. We stayed there until the war was over my Father decided it was best for us to live with them, after 4 years we heard there was another attack had been planned. My sister, brother and I were sent to Tamaran that is when the Gordinians attacked; we had received the wrong message and were actually sent to the enemy, rather then away from them. Even though the Gordinians did not kill my friend and mother, they were still great enemies. They captured my brother, sister and I. On the ship, they treated us like experiments we had many painful procedures done to us, which is how we got our star bolts. "We tried to run once, we were punished..."

she showed them a small scar's on her hands and arms. "Electric whips." She explained "We tried one more time Blackfire was so angry she killed one, then we escaped she abandoned me and my brother she told him I was his problem now." "we fled from the ship as fast as we could." "But he was shot and he fell I rescued him," "it slowed us down they shot repeatedly at us we flew past a black hole." "As hard as we tried we could not fight it and them." "my brother was sucked In I flew harder than I ever had in my whole life, I was shot and crashed on earth that is where I met you and became part of the Titans." She said as she finished her tale

"I have not seen my father since then my cousin was last seen on our home planet, his parents died as well. I only have my aunt and uncle now, I miss them but I have not been back since the war."

"Starfire why didn't you ever tell us we would have helped you tried to..." Robin gave her a small hug

"Yeah lil sis I mean If we knew you had lost so much then maybe." Cyborg couldn't finish he had lost his family but he never saw them murdered right in front of them and at such a young age

"I, I did not want to be kicked off the team."

"What gave you that idea?" Robin asked

"It is my fault If I had been stronger and used my powers my mother would still be alive my brother would still be alive my aunt and uncle my friend they all died because of me!"

"No it was never your fault Starfire; you were too little to know. Raven said

"Yeah and...Hey I have an idea!" Beast Boy said

"What is it?" Starfire asked

"Would you like to see your family again?"

"Of course I would."

"How about we take a ship..."

"And go to Solaria!" Cyborg finished

"Could we? I mean you would not mind if I returned to see if they are still alive?"

"Of course not will all go." Robin said

"Okay well then tomorrow we set out for Solaria." Beast Boy said

"Thank you everyone." Starfire smiled

A/N well now we know what happened to her mother and brother  
but what about Starfire's Father and what about Blackfire are  
Starfire's Cousin, Aunt and Uncle still alive? In addition, who is dark  
evil that tried to destroy her family find out in the upcoming chapters?


	3. Secret's Revealed And A Duchess?

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire?  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hate's  
her is Starfire's Father still alive? what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I also do not own Solaria that belongs to the people that created winx club  
and I Do not own the song you and I

(The next Day Starfire and the rest of the Titans are boarding the T-ship inside the there about to blast off)  
"Okay Titans we Blast off in 5,4,3,2,1!" The ship blast off into space once the ship was on a steady pace Robin put it on auto pilot he looked on the screen Beast boy was reading a comic Raven was meditating and Starfire she looked worried Robin decided to put on private and talk to her

"Hey Princess how you doing?" Starfire looked down at her screen

"Oh hello friend Robin I am alright I suppose."

"Are you, you know worried?"

"I suppose I mean I have not seen them since I was 13 it has been 3 years what if they do not recognize me? Or what if they forgot about me?"

"Starfire trust me no one in the whole galaxy could ever forget you." he said warmly

"Thank you."

"Awe how sweet hey love birds." Cyborg teased

"Cyborg!" they shouted

"I knew I forgot to check on someone." Robin grumbled

"Oh calm down I just wanted to tell you two that solaria is in sight."

"Where is... Whoa!" Robin stopped as he saw the huge planet in front of them

"It is my home!" Starfire exclaimed Robin called Beast Boy and Raven over the intercom and told them that solaria is in sight They landed on the huge runway and got out Solaria was much more flush and green then Tamaran as they got out solarian guards surrounded them)

"Greetings what business brings you to our planet?" one asked

"Um hello my name is Robin and this is my team were from earth well some of us are, the point we need to know something about the princess of Tamaran and Solaria."

"She is legendary but the King and Queen prefers not to speak of her."

"Why not?"

"Well if you know about her then you know she disappeared a some time ago the king and queen have never heard of her since it is said that she was killed but we do not know still its a very hard subject for them."

"I think I can help."

"How?"

"What if I told you I could help the King and Queen?"

"Id Say your bluffing the only thing that would bring them peace would be there niece and that is..."

"Ahem may I introduce a very good friend of mine…Starfire?" Starfire stepped forward the guards gasped

"She looks exactly like the princess." One exclaimed

"Do you think you could get us to the palace?"

"Well we could tell the King and Queen that visitors are requesting an audience with them," he suggested

"Okay Thanks." Later Robin and the other Titans are inside the elegant palace Starfire was pacing back and forth

"What if my attire is not appropriate, what if they do not recognize me, what if I forget how to be a duchess what if..."

"What if none of that matters?" Robin said softly

"How could it not?"

"You're their niece and your father and mother's daughter the heiress to the throne trust me you'll do just fine."

As the doors opened, Starfire became frantic

"I can not do this!" she tries to run but Robin softly grabs her hand

"Yes you can come on come on." As they walked in they saw a beautiful Queen a handsome King and a quite good looking prince

"Hello your majesty's." Robin said as he and the other Titans bowed

"Hello the guards said you wanted to talk to us why?" The queen asked

"Well I think I have something of yours." Robin answered

"Well what is it?" The King asked

"Well it's not exactly an it it's a who I think I have your niece."

"Impossible! My poor cousin died fighting the Gordinians there is no way you have her!" The young prince shouted

"Calm down Darien." The queen said softly

"I refuse to see another imposter why can't you all just leave our family alone?"

"Because she isn't an imposter I'm telling you I think I have your niece…Starfire?" As Robin said her name, Starfire came forward bowing in respect before the King and Queen

"Oh my word she looks just like..." The Queen couldn't finish to surprised to even believe it could be her of all the actress that had come forward she defiantly looked more like the princess than any of them

"Okay so you look like my cousin but I have one question my cousin had a lullaby a song her mother made for her what is it?" Dairen scowled for years tons of females had come forward claiming to be the princess…all had proven false in the end

Starfire figured this would happen so she opened her mouth and sang the song her mother sang to her

Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope, and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
"Please let us come home to stay"

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

When we are out there  
In the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts  
Everyone

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high  
As souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

"You...Korind'r?"

"Hello Darien." she gave him a small smile

"Oh my...my sisters daughter? kori!" Her aunt ran over to her and gave her a warm hug along with her uncle and favorite cousin

"How did you survive?" Darien asked astonished

"With help from some friends..." she said as she turned towards the Titans

"These are my friends Cyborg, Raven , Beast Boy and Robin."

"Well we thank you for keeping our niece safe." The King said gratefully

"Oh well um it was no problem she really didn't need us." Robin stuttered

"Oh but I'm sure she enjoyed the company." Darien said with a small smirk

"Well now we shouldn't just stand around should we I mean after all the return of a princess is a glorious occasion shouldn't we have some sort of celebration?" The Queen asked

"I think we should have a ball and you should be the guests of honor after all if it wasn't for the four of you we would have never seen Starfire again." Replied the King

"Oh well um in that case I guess we wouldn't mind staying a while." Robin looked at his team

"Dude awesome we get to stay in a palace?" Beast Boy half exclaimed

"Of course we wouldn't dream of putting Starfire's friends anywhere else." The Queen told him

"Cool!"

"We have all the latest technology so I don't think you will be bored either." Said Darien

"Well lets not stand around here I'm sure your all hungry after the long trip and you'll probably want to get settled in so will take you to your rooms." Suddenly a small baby tiger bounds out of the hallway and jumped on Starfire she gasped.

Darien chuckled before saying "Remember krind'r?" he asked Starfire

"The baby tiger I begged mother and father for of course I do how could I forget?" Starfire laughed

"Well she had a kitten this is it, unfortunately Krind'r well she was old and..."

"I understand is this her..."

"Yes her son we never named him he was just born and technically he's your's and now your back so you can name him." Said Darien

"I think that is something we should do together."

"Well you two seem to have a lot of catching up to do let your cousin get settled in first then you and her friends can run wild". The Queen said

"Okay let's go." They took the Titans to their rooms. Cyborg's had been adjusted so that it was comfortable for him, Beast Boy's had a room that could be customized a feature that all the Titans, except Starfire had, so that they could be comfortable. Raven got a relatively dark room not to frilly just simple but slightly elegant. Robins was right across the hall from Starfire's, his room was pretty spacious so he could do the basic floor exercises. Starfire's Room was huge her's had a balcony its own bathroom there was so much room and her bed was canopy, Starfire instantly ran and jumped on her bed.  
"Well now that you're all settled in you can explore if you like if you need help call one of the servants I'm off to start planning have fun." The Queen turned and left as the King turned to leave Robin asked if he could talk to him so they left Raven decided to check out the royal library and Cyborg and Beast boy decided to see if they had game station so that left Starfire and Darien

"So what do you want to do?" Darien asked her

"Oh um well we are supposed to name krind'rs cub perhaps we could do that?" she suggested

"Excellent um what should we call him Korined'r?"

"Korined'r Night fire It is glorious. " Starfire exclaimed cooing over the cub

"So do I...Well I'm not going to lie this awkward, I never expected to see you again after they sent you away. I heard that the royal children had been captured, and that one had died, I heard it had been you but others said you were still alive I really missed kori."

"I missed you to and no Blackfire survived too sadly she is a traitor to the family and Darren is dead a black hole."

"So the masked boy Robin I believe…" Her cousin started slyly

"What is your point?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" he teased her

"What! NO! I mean no he is merely my best friend that that is all." she stuttered

"Okay what ever you say." he tried to keep it in but the look on Starfire's face was priceless he burst out laughing

"Oh Darien!" she half grumbled half laughed. With Robin and The King Robin was asking Questions about Starfire

"So um is Starfire really a grand Duchess?"

"Yes she is the heiress to the throne even though she is the youngest."

"I always wondered how that worked I mean I think she would do a great job but how come Blackfire and Darren aren't the heir/heiress to the throne?"

"Well what happened was Blackfire and Darren were both born powerless. As a ruler you must be have some power, they couldn't even fly so that meant Starfire was the only one capable of ruling. of course Blackfire must of hated that from what you told me Starfire and her are no longer close."

"No she actually tried to marry Starfire off under false pretences and she tried to send her to jail."

"I can't believe she would do that to her own sister... its a good thing she has someone like you there."

"Oh I uh well I mean she helps us out to I mean she saved us lots of times so you know um what's that?" Robin asked noticing a picture with a small red head in a tutu another one had pictures of the red head singing

"Oh that's Starfire."

"Starfire!"

"She could dance as graceful as a swan and had the voice of an angel but once her mother died she stopped she never danced or sang again her mothers death well that's one scar that will never fade away." The King said sadly

"Wow I never knew any of that, she was always so happy on earth I never saw her un happy I mean for her self anyway." Robin said with amazement

"Well that's my niece she is very beautiful looks just like her mother. But she's always been head strong, just like her father and loyal brave talented smart sweet I think those's are some of the reasons you like her so much. I mean you really like my niece. Either that or you're stalking her" The King said slyly

"Yeah..."Robin said in a dreamy voice till it dawned on him what the King was implying

"I mean NO!! no, no, no, no, no, no, no! uh I mean I don't like not like I mean she is ho I mean um, um...please don't hurt me." he begged and stuttered

"It's okay I didn't mean to scare it was just the way you two interacted petty much gave you away."

"It did? but we've been here like 20 minutes!"

"I guess you are pretty obvious then." The King kept walking Robin gulped

" So your not going to kill me and give me the whole stay away from my niece or you know they'll never find your body speech?"

"Noon the contrary I think you would be quite good for korind'r but there is one thing while your here ill need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Well I need you to ask her something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to ask her to dance this afternoon."

"Um won't she like you know be hurt that I asked her I mean I thought you said she didn't..."

"I know but do you think you could try?"

"For Starfire yeah I think I can... I just hope she doesn't kill me for asking."

A/N Hey I hoped you liked this chapter still  
lots of questions to ask will Starfire dance with Robin  
we still don't know who the dark evil is I hope you like the new characters  
ill introduce the king and queens name in the next chapters until then  
Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	4. Can You Feel The Love And A Lesson

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I also do not own Solaria that belongs to the people that created winx club  
I also do not the song can you feel the love tonight

"For Starfire yeah I think I can."

"Good there is a ballroom at 1:00 pm meet me there with Starfire ill take care of the rest tell her it's in the closet."

"It's in the closet?" Robin was confused

"She'll know what I mean."

"Okay well ill go talk to Starfire and see what I can do."

"Thank you Robin."

"No problem your Majesty." With Starfire and Darien, they were remembering all the fun times they had together

"So you do remember when we stuck the zorkaberries in your brother's hair?" Darien asked her

"Of course I do we were grounded for a week." Starfire laughed

"Yes but it was worth it I mean he never called us korbblags again."

"Well it's almost time for lunch you'd better freshen up."

"Of course I shall talk to you later."

"Bye."

As they went into their separate bedrooms Robin came around the corner about ten minutes later and knocked on Starfire's door she creeps the door open and seeing Robin opens it a little more she is in a tight white robe her hair is wet and wrapped up in a towel

"Yes?"

"Oh Uh...Robin pulled on his shirt collar embarrassed by seeing Starfire in little to no clothes…hey Star can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you uh...would you uh would you like to dance at like 1:00 after lunch?"

"Oh um...I, I do not know I um I am afraid that I can not um... you see it is, It is hard for me to dance without my mother I would probably be terrible and I..."

"I think you would be great I saw these's pictures of you when you were little you looked like you were having so much fun and I think you should let yourself have a little fun don't you think? come on could you try it?"

"I..." she gave Robin a small smile perhaps…"I could try."

"Great! I mean uh great um your uncle told me to uh tell you it's in the closet?"

"I see thank you for the message I shall see you at lunch."

"Yeah ill see you at lunch."

After lunch Starfire gets dressed and goes into the ballroom where Robin and for some reason Beast Boy and Cyborg are waiting

"There she is." Her uncle told them

"Where I don't see oh..." Robins eyes grew about twice there normal size and his mouth formed a huge 0, as Starfire scratch that The Grand Duchess Starfire entered the room ready for her lesson. She was wearing a gown, it was a gold shade and the top was tight the sleeves were long and made of silk her hair was in a simple ponytail but she was wearing a small crown"

"Whoa! Starfire is..."

"You look nice little lady." Cyborg complimented her

"You really do Star." Beast Boy added

"Thank you my friends its really just typical attire for a dance lesson or a dance period."

"Cool well we won't be in the way were just controlling the music," said Cyborg grinning evilly

"Yep." agreed Beast Boy

"Okay well Robin Starfire lets go." The King said as he led them to the floor he put them together

"Um you need to put you other hand here." Starfire said as she placed his hand on her waist Robin gulped

"Yeah I um Yeah I, I guess I de um you ready."

"Mh hmm"

"Okay um Cyborg Beast boy you can you do whatever it is you do." Robin called to them

"You got it!" They yelled

Suddenly a slow familiar tune began to play

They began to dance

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

He swung her away from him and brought her back

**And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far**

He spun her around

**And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn **

She spun again

**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours  
(chorus) and same steps**

"Wonderful you two are like magic I have never seen two finer dancers in my whole life!" The King exclaimed

"Oh uh thank you your majesty."

"Thank you uncle...if you'll excuse me I think I shall go and do the changing of my clothes. Starfire said as she turned to leave her added "Oh and thank you for the dance Robin. Then she left

"Wow uh she's really good."

"Yes she certainly is but as much as she enjoyed it in some way I can tell she still feels as if she's betraying her mother by dancing and singing I certainly wish I could help her. I haven't seen her in years though so I'm not sure I can even reach her." The King said sadly

"Maybe if we work together one of us can. Robin suggested

"Hopefully..." The King agreed

A/N I hope you liked that chapter so at least we know  
Starfire is dancing a little will Robin and the King be able to reach Starfire.  
Keep reading to find out.


	5. A Romantic Night And Song

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hate's  
her ,is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about, and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

A/N _**READ THIS **_okay Timone is Cyborg and Pumba is Beast Boy  
Nala and Simba are duh Starfire and Robin  
but listen I don't want you to get all confused  
under line is Starfire and Bold is Robin  
the part Why won't he be the King I know he is The King I see inside ? is for Starfire expect it would be **why wont she be the queen I know she is the Queen I see inside **I'm not sure if I can legally change the lyrics on here so I'm leaving them the way they are but that is what's supposed to be there so bear with me people

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I also do not own Solaria that belongs to the people that created winx club  
and I Do not own the song Can you feel love tonight

After dancing Starfire and Robin decided to go for a walk on the palace grounds Beast Boy and Cyborg, try to follow them

"Guys we really need to be alone." Robin said to them

"What!" they said

"I believe friend Robin is right we need the privacy right now my friends." Starfire agreed gently

"Huh! Well okay." Cyborg said

"What the..." Cyborg slammed his hand over Beast Boy's mouth

As the two of them walk away, Cyborg gets an idea and starts to sing

I can see what's happening  
(What?)  
And they don't have a clue  
(Who?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
(Oh.)  
In a sarcastic mock-French accent  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
Back to normal, but still sarcastic  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
FS:

Robin and Starfire are walking through an almost tropical setting the sun is setting  
Robin helps Starfire down a rocky cliff and they walk by a waterfall)

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Simba:  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
Nala:  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
**Why won't she be the Queen I know she is  
The Queen I see inside ? **

(Robin swings and jumps into the water)

Chorus:

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings

(Starfire gets on her hands and knees looking for him then Robin pops out of the water and grabs Starfire in she gasp and gets out she's dripping and she pushes Robin back in then runs off laughing)

The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

(There chasing butterflies then they leap and roll down a hill landing on top of each other laughing its dark  
but they can still see each other)

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties

(Starfire gives Robin a small hug he returns it)

Love is where they are  
Timon:  
And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
Pumbaa:  
His carefree days with us are history  
Timon and Pumbaa:  
In short, our pal is doomed

(Later Back at the Palace Robin and Starfire are saying Good night)

"Good night Friend Robin and thank you."

"Oh Yeah um well Night Starfire... and uh no problem."  
As they go into there Rooms, someone is watching them someone who wants to destroy the royal family

A/N OOOH who do think is watching  
them? what secret is Robin hiding? What's  
holding Starfire back? find the answers to theses  
questions will there lives ever be the same again?


	6. A Pinic A Ride And A Visitor

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hate's  
her is Starfire's Father still alive? What special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

The next day Starfire was wearing slightly more formal but still comfortable clothes her hair was down

"Good Morning Friend Robin." Starfire greeted him as they both exited their rooms

"Morning Star you look um nice."

"Oh thank you since we are not in jump city my uncle and aunt have requested that I wear normal clothes at least normal here," she explained

"Oh I see um well I guess since were not going to fight any crime it doesn't make sense to wear our uniforms." Robin concluded

"Yes Friend Raven has done the changing of the clothes to."

"Oh really?"

"Hmm mmh"

"So uh what's ah what's going on today?"

"Nothing that I know of, Of course my aunt is taking care of everything for the ball I just need to be fitted for my gown and make some other decisions but I will not have to do that until later."

"Oh so where are you going now?" He said

"I am going to do the horseback ridding, on my colt Midnight he is finally old enough to be ridden. Therefore, I am going to take him out would you like to come? "

"Who me oh um s sure why not?" Outside at the stables Starfire is sitting on a different horse a gorgeous paint named Sunset and Robin is ridding Midnight Starfire's colt turned Black stallion that does not seem to like sharing his owner

"Are you ready?" she asked Robin

"Who me uh sure I'm ready."

"Alright" Starfire tapped her mare and the horse began galloping

"Um move horsy...AAA!" The horse's take of running in a full gallop as they ride, Starfire looks over at poor Robin who's having a hard time. He had a bag, it was bouncing, and hitting him in the head, she laughed and then told him to turn they ride through a valley, as they come to a pond the horse's splash through it. Robin and Starfire get on the other side, they let the horses rest and get something to drink. Starfire pulls out two apples and gives one to Sunset and one to Midnight who is very happy to see her again she sits down next to Robin

"Did you enjoy the ride?" She asked

"Yeah except. He shot a quick glance at the Stallion who was currently giving a glare to the masked by wonder I don't think Midnight likes me very much."

"I think he is just over protective of me I grew up with him well almost he was one of my best friends when we were little his mother belonged to mother I suppose that is one of the reasons why we are so close."

"You must have really missed him... is that why you liked the petting zoo so much because they had that horse?"

"Yes the horse reminded me of Midnight."

"Wow I had no idea why didn't you tell us? We could have brought you back sooner and maybe... Robin sighed I don't know maybe you would have felt better."

"Robin it is not your fault I am here now that is all that matters but..."

"But what?"

"But I must wonder is my father still alive? If so, where is he?

"I don't know but if he is alive will find him...I promise"

"Thank you."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's in that locket?"

"Oh this here she takes off her locket and opens it ill show you when she opens it a hologram of her mother shows up her mother looks just like Korind'r green eyes and all.

"Wow she's, she's beautiful you look just like her" Starfire blushed

"Thank you."

"Oh dear."

"What's wrong?"

"I am afraid I am quite hungry." she admitted

"Don't worry I thought you might hungry so..." he pulled out two sandwiches a thermos filled with lemonade two brownies and two plums.

"Oh friend Robin you think of everything!"

"Oh uh it was no problem but I was wondering why does your planet have solarian and earth food?"

"Well unlike Tamaran solaria is more as you say updated while we still use old customs you can tell that we keep up with the latest how do you say oh yes latest style?"

"Oh okay so visitors can basically have whatever they want?"

"Mhh Hmm"

"Cool... So uh I guess we can eat now." As the two of them ate there picnic, somebody was watching them somebody who was not only a threat to Robin but threat to Starfire as well... Once they finished Starfire stretched out, lay on the grass, and closed her eyes Robin took this opportunity to sneak a few peaks at her without looking like an idiot. When she finally opened, her eye's Robin was trying to become "friends" with Midnight whom apparently didn't want anything to do with him

"Oh I am sorry friend Robin apparently I fell asleep." Starfire apologized

"Oh your okay its only been like 10 minutes anyway." as he said this he noticed Starfire was looking up in the trees at this beautiful flowers, seeing this he pulled out a bird a rang and threw it into the tree. It sliced through the leaves and as if a boomerang came back to him but unfortunately a whole piece of the tree fell on Starfire "oomph"

"Oops! Starfire I am so sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It is alright she said half covered in leaves flowers and bark what were you trying to get?" she asked

"Oh well you looked like you liked these's flowers so I uh I tried to cut them off but it didn't exactly work out that way." he confessed

"I see...she picked up the flowers from the mess thank you that was as you say very sweet." he blushed as she said this

"Oh um no problem." about 2 hours later Starfire and Robin rode back to the castle at the stables Starfire told Midnight she would ride him soon back inside everyone is waiting for them

"There you are!" BB said

"Was someone looking for us?" Robin asked

"Yeah duh where were you guys making out or something?"

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled

"Its ok we just had no idea where you guys were then I found out Midnight and Sunset were gone and I knew you two probably went horse back riding." Darren explained

"I am sorry to have caused so much trouble everyone; I just missed Midnight so..."

"That is alright Kori as long as you two are safe it doesn't matter." The Queen said warmly

"Well now that we know I'm going to go to my room to meditate." Raven said as she teleported into her room

"Well now that were all here Kori I would like you to meet someone but before we do I must say I'm sorry," said the Queen

"Why?" Starfire asked

"Because I know for a fact darling you won't like this person." The Queen said

"Oh no it is not Dylan is it?" Starfire groaned

"I'm sorry my dear but his parents asked if he could stay here for your celebration ball."

"Does he have to stay here?" Dairen cut in

"I'm afraid so my dear." The queen looked regretful

"Aunt Corrina Can't he go somewhere else? He is so wimpy." Darien complained

"He is not."

"He cried because Korind'r hit him."

"She hit him hard." the Queen defended him

"With her sock!"

"Okay so he's a little over exaggerative but try to make him feel welcome my dears please."

"Yes mam." they chorused

"Thank You." after that they all walked in to the main room where a very handsome arrogant and cocky looking young man was waiting for them

"Oh there they are Dylan meet Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Prince Darien and the Grand Duchess Korind'r." The king said as he introduced the group to them

"Hello little people and...Hello Starfire." he said smoothly although he added a little spice to Starfire's names  
she scoffed and rolled her eyes as he kissed her hand then he said hello to her cousin

"Darien." He scoffed

"Dylan." He glared

"Okay well now that we all know each other..." the queen said feeling the tension between the group

"Why don't you all go chat for a little while in the parlor," she suggested as she led the group later seated in the parlor  
Dylan ask Starfire how she escaped

"I had help from my friends."

"Interesting so why are you named after little creatures?"

"My name is Raven that's what my parents named me deal with it." Raven said in a clearly annoyed voice

"It's a family thing." Robin replied

"I can change into animals."

"HMM well Korind'r IV' e certainly missed you."

"Hmm."

"I see you've taken care of your self quite well Kori."

"Yes I have just because I didn't live in a palace doesn't mean I have forgotten what it means to be a Duchess." Starfire said

"I see...Robin is that it what do you do?"

"Me? I'm a superhero."

"So you're like an officer?"

"In a way yes."

"You must be so poor." Dylan said

"I get along fine." Robin retorted

"Of course you do." Dylan quickly responded with a shake of the hand

"You little..."

"So Dylan what have you been up to." Darien asked him quickly interrupting Robin

"Not much I own the country club I just installed a new stable I built a miniature palace for my self threw a huge party bought a brand new stallion..." This went on for about 15 minutes until Darien interrupted him

"So I heard you got engaged?" Starfire perked up at this if he was engaged all her dreams would come true

"Where on earth did you hear that crap! Of course I'm not engaged there's not a girl nearly beautiful or powerful enough to be my queen well at least there wasn't."

"Well good luck finding her." Robin said instantly knowing where this was going

"Thank you but I really don't need luck I mean after all I'm a prince." he said with a smirk almost as if he knew about Robin and Starfire

"HMM your gonna need luck when I smash in your pretty little face." Robin muttered

"I'm Sorry what was that earthling?"

"Nothing."

"Oh well back to you Starfire how on earth did you live in such horrid conditions I mean surely this Titans Tower isn't Possibly big enough for a grand duchess."

"It is satisfactory and there is plenty of room I am happy there."

"Happy how, living as a peasant don't you know you are the heiress to the throne."

"I do not need you nagging me Dylan." Starfire said tersely The Titans were surprised they had never seen Starfire snap at anyone before!

"Of Course I'm sorry I was just trying to look out for you."

"Hmm." This went on for the next several days Dylan hinted that he intended to become engage to Starfire, and Robin was no threat in his eyes. BB, Raven and Cyborg had to put up with smart comments, and Starfire had to deal with his constant flirting, annoying, unwanted duchess's lessons and just him period. After so long she could not take it anymore

"You are so annoying why don't you just buzz off!" Robin snapped

"Oh clam your self you little rift raft."

"Stop it Robin is not a rift raft, he is my friend he is my leader. There is great meaning behind his name, and one of the greatest heroes of all trained him. Raven is like a sister to me Beast Boy and Cyborg are like brothers, to me  
you will not disrespect them while I am around and, you will not talk to Darien in anyway other than what he is entitled he is a prince and my cousin." Whoa, Robin had seen Starfire get angry but never like this!

"Whatever you say your highness." at this Dylan turned and went back to his room

"Starfire why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she was obviously confused

"Say what you said to him."

"Because what I spoke was true you are all important to me and I will not tolerate you being mistreated."

"Thanks Starfire for you know sticking up for us."

"It was as you say no problem that is what friends are for."

A/N AWW how sweet you go Star  
Dylan stupid little pain in the oookay well  
moving on Robin obviously has some tough  
competition with this Dylan prince and we still don't  
know who the dark evil is and what about Starfire's  
Father is he still alive if so where is he? Keep reading to find out  
Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	7. Planing Planing And More Planing

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire?  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hate's  
her is Starfire's Father still alive?what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in 4ever my computer crashed anyways on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

(Over the next few Days Dylan didn't mess with the Titans but the palace was busier than ever Starfire had to be fitted for her gown she had to pick flower arrangements and colors but she still managed to sneak in a few private moments with Robin and her cousin who had actually become close)

"So when are you going to confess?" Darien asked

"Confess what?" Next to Starfire and the Titans Darien was probably one of Robins closes Friends

"That you like my cousin."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Are we really going to keep this up? Or do I have to tell her my self?"

"No you can't!"

"Can't what?"

"You can't tell her I like her! Oops. "

"Ah ha I knew it you do contain feelings for Korind'r."

"So when did you figure it out?"

"About 2 minutes after she introduce you." he smirked

"What are you talking about she said my name that was it."

"Oh sure and this is friend Robin who I love with my whole heart I'm going to marry him." Darien teased talking in a girly voice and batting his eyelashes

"Oh shut up."

"Whatever...you love Korind'r you love Korind'r you love korin Oh hey kori." Darien jumped as he saw his cousin

"Hello Robin Darien what are you doing?"

"Robin was just telling me how much he loves Star…Robin elbowed him in the side…ow Stars."

"Oh that is nice well I must be going Madeline would like for me to pick what color we want the cake to be." Starfire sighed

"Oh joy I know you missed all this chaos." Darien said sarcastically

"Yes well I must be going have fun," she said as she left after she was gone Robin let out a sigh of relief

"That was close, too close." Robin said

"What we all know she likes you."

"No we don't." Robin grumbled

" Believe what you want but I know my cousin and she like's you now what do you say to a game of archery?"

"ell I don't traditionally play it but hey when in Rome do like the Romans you're on."

"Great." As the two go out into the fields Starfire watched them through a window and smiles down at them Just Before running off to help Madeline outside Darien and Robin are Finishing up there game of archery

"So are you ready to give up Robin?" Darien asked

"Not a chance."

"You need three bulls eyes to win there is no way you can do that."

"You want to bet?...Robin pictured Dylan Red X and Speedy's face on the bulls eye and hit each one

"Wow I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

"So did picturing Dylan's face help?" He asked with his Famous smirk

"What!"

"Oh come on now you can honestly say you didn't think about shooting the little brat in the face with one of those arrows that's the only way you made those shots."

"How you do that!"

"It's a gift."

"Well stop it I already have to deal with Raven reading my mind I don't want you picking at it too."

"Calm down it's just so funny that your so oblivious to just how obvious you really are."

"Humph."

"Well hppmf all you want but I'm right and you know it oh yeah I forgot I have something for you I already gave them to your team and Starfire the first day you were here."

"What is it?"

"Ill show you come on" Later in the royal library Darien opened a vault and took out a watch and handed it to Robin

"So what did you say these were again?"

"There special watches that usually only solarian's wear so that we can record everything that happens."

"Why?"

"So that if anything should happen to anyone we have a better chance of making things right with whoever is involved."

"Wow Starfire has had this the whole time?"

"Yes since she was little very little about age 2 I believe."

"So everything that's ever happened is on these things?"

"Yes that is why we have such a huge library there is a lot of information that we would not have if it had not been for these here this one is for you."

"Oh Thanks."

"No Problem." A little while later The Titans and Dylan are back in the main room in the palace where the Queen and King are talking to them

"So there is a performance tonight and we were wondering if you would like to go?" Queen Corrina asked them

"It sounds interesting I suppose we could go I mean if that's what you would like then we'd be happy to go." Robin told them

"Fantastic well Ryandor will take you boys to go get tux's while I take the girls to get their gowns and will all meet at the theater at about 6:00?"

"Sounds good." At about 6:10 the boys arrive at the theater all in tuxes as they walk in there greeted by the Queen and Raven who is in a sleek black dress with full length gloves

"Wow! Raven you look great!" Bb said

"Uh Thanks." Not what she was expecting

"Starfire went to get the tickets for you Andrew and I will be sitting in the balcony next to you well we'd better get our seats will meet you after the show." About five minuets later Starfire still was not back

"Where's Starfire at?" Robin asked the group nobody Responded, Darien just pointed at the staircase. There was Starfire in a sleek dark blue colored dress, full-length white gloves Diamond necklace and earrings her hair was in a bun, with a large bang Robin's mouth drooped to the floor Starfire came down with the tickets

"I am sorry I kept you waiting I got the lost." She said as she gave them a small smile

"Oh uh, uh, uh..." Robin didn't know what to say unfortunately Dylan did

"You'd better close your mouth before you slip in that puddle of drool...Starfire you look beautiful."

"Oh thank you." She was slightly disappointed she appreciated the compliment but not from him

"Well we'd better get our seats otherwise will be late for the show." Darien said feeling the tension between Robin and Dylan  
"Yeah good idea." Cyborg said catching his drift About 2 and a half hours later the Titans head back to the palace

"That was actually pretty good man." Cyborg said talking about the show as they entered the palace

"Yeah dude the lights and the cool round thingy it was freaking awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked." The Queen replied warmly

"But now I think it's time for all of you to go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." each of the Teens went into there own room's, but Starfire went out on her balcony to Stargaze. For a while, she saw a shooting Star, and remembered Robin telling her that if she saw a shooting star, she could make a wish and it would come true! Starfire knew exactly what to wish for when she was done she went into her room closed her eyes and went to sleep little did she know Robin saw that same Star and made a wish as well the two best friends drifted off into a deep sleep waiting to see what the next day held for them

A/N I hope you liked  
Dylan ooh that little well  
what did they wish for still lots  
of questions to be answered stay tuned  
to find out what happens next


	8. Starfires Father

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hate's  
her is Starfire's Father still alive, what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own basically every character you do not recognize so read on

The next day, Starfire woke up extra early she wanted to play with Midnight and so she quietly drew her own bath, put on some nice ridding clothes and quietly went outside. So far so good, she snuck into the stables, and got Midnight she saddled him up then got on top of him and slowly walked out of the barn. As she got up to a trot she noticed another horse coming into the palace gates because of where the barn was she had a clear view of the entrance to the palace she trotted Midnight behind a large tree and squinted she could make out a man. A man that looked like he was a solarian he rode a majestic stallion that looked quite like Midnight except bigger and older Starfire gave a small frown who was this person she decided to edge closer leaving Midnight at the tree as to hear the guards better

"Welcome Home." Welcome Home! Who was he some guard of some sort her aunt and uncle could not have possibly had any children that were that old! As he entered the Palace gates, Starfire dashed over to where Midnight was and got back on him. Since it was a ways towards the palace, Starfire galloped and hit a few tree branches by the way, getting a few leaves and some dirt in her freshly washed hair. As she tried to beat the mysterious stranger to the final entrance, she finally saw him and ran Midnight dead in front of him in order to stop him.

"Halt!" Starfire ordered she was already acting like a princess again "I wish to know why you are coming to my home and why did the guard call it your home?"

"Isn't it obvious I live here?" The stranger replied with a half-amused face

"I do not have the mind of a child, I know that why do you live here are you a servant?" she asked the man nearly fell off his horse

"No I am not a servant in fact I'm far from one."

"Perhaps you are a knight yes?" Starfire asked again she was getting quite tired of playing 20 questions

"No I'm not a knight either but I do believe I should get to ask a question."

"Very well go ahead." Starfire still sat on top of midnight had she not had the twigs and leaves in her hair she would have looked extremely regal

"Who are you?"

"I am the Duchess." she said with a small smile once again the man nearly fell off his horse he blinked at her a few times almost appearing shocked

"Wha, What did you say?" he stuttered

"I said I am the duchess the grand duchess Korind'r." she said equally confused why was he staring at her?

"Now will you tell me who you are?" she asked but before the man could answer, he was cut off bye

"Your Highness thank goodness I found you I was so worried when I came to your room and you weren't there!" the flustered maid ran out and ran up to her

"I am sorry I did not mean to worry you I simply wanted to have a fresh start to the day and I..." she trailed off as the man was still staring at her and the maid was staring at both of them finally the stranger broke the silence

"Um if you would be so kind as to lead me to the king and queen." The man asked the house cleaner

"Oh um of course right this way." Starfire stood there until she heard

"Duchess everybody is waiting for you at the breakfast table and you might want to clean up." it was then Starfire noticed all the twigs, leafs in her hair, and decided to put Midnight back in his stall so much for an early ride. Later Starfire sat at the breakfast table for the first time not having to hear the famous meat and tofu argument she was so used to but something bother her that strange man kept looking at her and he seemed somewhat familiar but she couldn't remember where from. Robin sat next to his best friend and secret love but noticed something was wrong with Starfire so he slipped her a note under the table it read

"_Meet me on the balcony  
Robin_"  
After Breakfast Robin sat waiting patiently waiting for Starfire who had just come around the corner

"Hello Friend Robin."

"Hey Star how you doing?"

"I am alright." She lied if her face didn't give her away her voice did Robin frowned at her

"Starfire you know you can tell me anything what's wrong I want to help you." she gave him a small smile

"I am confused," she admitted when a sad face

"Why?"

"It is the strange man, he makes me sad because I do not remember him but I feel like I should like there is something I should know but I do not!" She said letting a tear come down her face

"Starfire don't be upset I'm sure it's not wrong you can't remember him." Robin said as he hugged her, sometimes he didn't understand her. Why was she so upset about a man she couldn't remember, was it that important since he left Bruce, he hadn't been around royalty that much. Nevertheless, he didn't remember it being a crime that you can't remember someone! Suddenly Starfire pulled away from him with an ashamed look on her face

"I am sorry Robin I was being the overemotional." she said Robin gave her a small smile

"It's ok Starfire I know how stressful things have been for you." Robin and Starfire leaned in closer shutting there eyes half way when

"Starfire shouldn't you be making plans for your ball." Dylan said leaning against the wall smirking having ruined there private moment Robin glared at him god he hated that prissy prince

"Dylan what do you want!" Robin demanded clenching his fist to keep from punching him dead in the face

"Not that it's any of your business but id like a word with Starfire." Dylan replied looking at Starfire who was at a loss as to what to do

"Robin um I shall be right back if that is the Ok with you?" she said uncertainly Robin let his face drop only for a second before nodding his head as Starfire left out the door Dylan looked back at Robin and said

"You are so out of your league." Before following Starfire out Robin stood there with his mouth agape before following them out into the hallway, where he saw Dairen talking to them and looking worried

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked looking at the small group

"Aunt Corrina and Uncle Ryand'r want us to meet in the throne room." Darien said with a serious expression

"Why?" Robin asked

"I don't know that's what bothers me Raven Cyborg and Beast Boy are already in there waiting for us I came to find you three I think it has something to do with that stranger." Darien said

"Well we should go I guess." Starfire replied so the group walked into the throne room where the stranger stood by the King and Queen

"Hello everyone." Queen Corrina addressed them "I don't know how to say this so ill just come out with it Starfire darling do you recognize this man?" Starfire blinked a few times he seemed familiar but she couldn't quite say

"I, I do a little I just do not remember where from." she answered honestly The next thing she saw was darkness and the last thing she heard was Robins voice calling out to her in alarm  
(Flashback)

_"Then I will tell you Korind'r this your father"_

(End Flashback)

A/N OH MY GOSH! He is ALIVE!  
DYLAN IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE AAAA OK  
R/R R/R PPL


	9. Starfires Father Part 2

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened

To Robins Parents but what about Starfire

Read this story as we go back in time and find

Out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hates

Her is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts

Does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't

Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? And is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own every character you do not recognize so read on PS THE GLADIATIEN IS MINE SO IF YOU USE IT ILL SUE YOU

Robin caught Starfire just before she hit the floor staring at her face with worry who wouldn't pass out! She was just told that some strange man was her father! Robin shook her slightly, as he gently tried to wake his sleeping angel. Starfire blinked a few times before opening her eyes fully, she looked around at the concerned faces for a minute before grabbing onto Robin. And, burying her face into his chest, he was the only thing that had stayed the same in her life, and she did not want to let him go. Robin seemed to get the message and hugged her tighter, as the group looked on. Starfire moved a little only to the point where she was able to look up at the three adults who had complicated her life so.

"Where have you been this entire time?" She demanded of the man that was supposed to be her father

"I have been busy." The man answered a little coldly Starfire's eyes widened he wasn't there when her mother died when she was tortured when her brother died in fact no one was, she had to suffer alone!!

"You were busy! Is that the best you can do father!" Starfire screamed adding sarcasm to the word Father

"Where were you when my mother was dieing a slow and painful death where were you when my brother died when Blackfire and I were tortured when she abandon me where were you? Fathers do not do the things you have, you are not my father!" Starfire screamed as she ran out the room

"Oh dear I knew this wouldn't turn out well." The Queen whispered Robin looked at them ands she nodded knowing exactly what he was planning on doing and he dashed out of the room following Starfire he heard a door slam and could only assume that she was in her room he knocked on the door

"Go away I wish to be the left alone right now." he heard Robin started to open the door and tell her it was him when he had it opened less than ten inches and a vase nearly clocked him in the face he ducked just in time holy shit was the first thought that came to Robins head

"St, St Starfire?" Robin asked scared another object would come flying at him but instead the door opened to reveal a red eye Starfire

"Are you ok?" Robin asked Starfire looked down before whispering

"Why does he not want me?" Robin as surprised what should he say that her dad was a deadbeat? Instead Robin went totally out of character (and embraced her in a hug which she quickly returned it was one of the rare tender moments they had until

"You running out really didn't help the situation." Dylan said he had followed Robin out knowing exactly where he was going

"Shut up priss!" Robin yelled at him he was sick of that ass hole

"Who are you calling a prissy bird boy?" Robin growled he sounded like red X when he said that he would have beat the living shit out of him right then and there but Starfire was more important right now... He would kill Dylan later

"Just beat it ok she's upset!" Robin snapped as the group rounded the corner Starfire looked at them and glared hadn't she made it clear when she ran out she didn't want to talk to her aunt uncle and supposed Father her uncle spoke

"Starfire I know how upset you are but listen we didn't know he was still alive we found out a little while ago and..." However, Starfire cut him off

"So you did not tell me even though you knew I wanted to know, I thought you cared about me but I, I was wrong!!!"

"Starfire..." Her aunt started

"Leave me alone!" with that Starfire slammed the door shut and refused to come out for the next two days. Except when Robin her cousin or the Titans, came either together Or alone Robin and the others to say the least, were shocked Starfire had problems holding a grudge for an hour let alone two days she must have been really pissed off but then again who wouldn't? After the third Starfire decided to make amends with her aunt and uncle but not her father who had already gotten back to work as if he had never left that really made her angry her off didn't he even care!!!? Starfire really did not have time for that though; she had a lot of work to make up for. Starfire dressed and went to breakfast taking a seat next to her cousin the table was quiet she didn't care next she attend all her usual things while Robin spent more and more time with Dairen today he had challenged Robin to a Gladiation(a bike that floats from solarian energy) race

"So how do these work again?" Robin asked amazed and he thought his bike was updated!

"You put your palm in the center then you grab the top and steer."

"So where are we racing too?"

"That tree over there it's about 50 yards think you can Handel it?"

"You bet."

"Ok ready." Darien asked wit his famous smirk

"I was born ready." Robin replied with a smirk of his own the two took off faster than you could imagine, but Darien had a few tricks up his sleeves

"Oh Robin did you know we have a tradition a terrible one but a tradition no less the law requires my cousin marry's Dylan." Robins eyes grew bigger than saucers and he flew off the bike and landed on the ground Dairen rounded the Finnish line and came back laughing

"You and oh , your face was ha-ha ha I can't believe you fell for that!" Dairen fell on the ground clutching his sides from laughing so hard Robin let out a sigh of relief at least she wasn't getting married. Not that he cared! Oh boy he was denying his feelings again

"You tricked me." Robin accused him Dairen finally calmed down enough to say

"It was worth it ha-ha. Robin lunged at him playfully as the two of them rolled around wrestling like 6 years old had they been paying attention they would have noticed a pair of semi blue and red eyes watching them

"Starfire will be mine she will!"

A/N CLIFFY hope you enjoyed this chappie as usual kill DYLAN

In addition, ill update soon Happy reading princess Starfire


	10. Starfire's Father part 3

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened

To Robins Parents but what about Starfire?

Read this story as we go back in time and find

Out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hates

Her is Starfire's Father still alive? hat special gifts

Does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't

Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? And is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast oy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own basically every character you do not recognize so read on PS THE GLADIATIEN IS MINE SO IF YOU USE IT ILL SUE YOU BTW we will be developing her father the next few chappies so the otehr Titans might left out in the dirt for a little

Starfire sighed as she jumped into bed, boy was she tired she hadn't gotten to spend any time with Robin or the other Titans nor her cousin in the past few days. Her "Father" had been busy as ever Starfire rolled over she needed some rest she closed her eyes as she drifted off into past tenses (In another Room a different member of the Royal Family were having thoughts of his own)

_"You are not my father!"_

_"Where have you been this entire time"_

_Is that the best you can do father!"_ Starfire screamed you could clearly hear the sarcasm at the word Father. The Middle-aged King sat in his room reflecting on what his 17 year old daughter had said to him. He was disturbed to say the least sure he hadn't been there but he had been busy, and still that was no way for a Princess to act especially in front of her possible Future Husband! Thousands of questions ran through his head like who was that masked Boy that was holding her! He looked like a bandit of some sort not that the other 4 were much more normal looking but they didn't bother him as much as the boy did he would be sure to keep an eye on him. The Kings thoughts were interrupted as a knock was heard at the door

"Come In."

"You need to talk to her." Corrina said as she walked into The Kings Study "I'm worried this might have been too much of a shock on her. Corrina Continued as closed the door behind her

"She is a royalty she must learn to deal with un expected things, and her behavior was quite "un" expected as well. The King said in a very un pleased tone Corrina sighed her brother in law was just as stubborn as her niece

"She's a very fine young lady you should give her a chance she is after all your daughter." Corrina half scolded half suggested to him

"And what exactly do you expect for me to do you know as well as I do that nanny's and mothers raise the children The males rule the Kingdoms, train the sons, battle alongside the knights and find husbands for the daughter." The King said

"Ah yes you always did love the STONE AGE it's the 21 century she doesn't need a king she needs a father could you at least try to bond with her." Corrina Reasoned

"Fine...besides she looks at if she'll need some training to remember her place why is she is peasant's clothes?"

"She preferred them over the Duchess ones she was given." Corrina said simply as she left

"Corrina?" the queen stuck her head through the door "yes?"

"Tell Starfire to meet me at noon we will be having a lesson."

"Very well and don't be too hard on her." Corrina walked down the hallway to give her Niece the message who at the moment was waking up. Starfire stretched as she woke up how long had she been sleep? Oh well no reason to waste time pondering over it just as she got out of bed she heard a knock at her door she sighed

"Come in!" she yelled

"Hello dear I can't go around it so ill be blunt your father would like to visit with you today." the Queen said slightly nervous Starfire's eyes flashed green for a moment

"I do not know whom you are referring to since I have no Father." Starfire said stubbornly turning to go and sit at her mirror she precede to brush her hair rather harshly but her aunt took the brush and began to brush her hair softly

"He Hasn't been there I know darling but you have to remember he's not only your father he's The man your mother loved as well she would not you to fight him."

"She would have wanted him to care for her children she would not have wanted him to neglect us either." Starfire glared at the image in the mirror then sighed her aunt was right her mother wouldn't have wanted her to be angry and hateful perhaps just one chance wouldn't hurt right? Maybe just maybe over time they could form some type of relationship just maybe...

"I will meet with the Ki err Father." Starfire said softly her aunt smiled

"Things will get better Korind'r just wait and see." her aunt left the note saying what time she would meet her father Starfire sighed this was gonna be a Long Day.

Starfire sat outside waiting for her father it was 11:50 she wasn't particularly happy about this but not totally disgusted either no matter how dirty it wasn't in her nature to stay angry forever Starfire Turned around as she heard someone clear there throat she whirled around as she came face to face with her Father.

"You came early?" he raised an eyebrow at this she was still in those clothes!

"Aunt Corrina insisted better early than late or something similar to that." Starfire explained

"You're wearing peasant Clothes." Her Father Stated

"Um yes well I did not think I would need the Royal attire."

"Your royalty are you not?" The king asked clearly irritated

"Yes but..."

"Then you should be in fitting clothes." Starfire glared at him this man was quite annoying

"However we will work on that later as for now." Her father tossed her a fencing sword Starfire caught it she was surprised she hadn't noticed it before Starfire raised an eyebrow what was her father thinking his idea of a Father daughter outing was sword fighting!

"I would like to see what living outside the palace has done to you." Her father explained

"Very well." Starfire replied

A/N I Know I know IM TAKING FOREVER IDK about u but I was happy no effing Dylan

he annoys me recently no one has been beating him in reviews PS My Crushes Father Died on Friday so that's why its been taking me so long also my uncle passed away a lil bit before his father so its been really hard I'm warning you expect a Tragedy in this story now because of what's happen

Dylan: HAHA SUCKERS!!!!!!

ME: Yall aren't really gonna let him get away with that are you?

Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	11. Father and Daughter Part 1 The outing

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened

To Robins Parents but what about Starfire

Read this story as we go back in time and find

Out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hates

Her is Starfire's Father still alive. What special gifts

Does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't

Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? And is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own every character you do not recognize. So read on, PS THE GLADIATIEN IS MINE SO IF YOU USE IT ILL SUE YOU! BTW, we will be developing her father the next few chappies, so the other Titans might left out in the dirt for a little. I also do not own any scenes you may recognize form Bambi 2

A/N I realize some people think this is a boring story, I am sorry it will be more action packed and stuff. However, for the moment we need to develop some character. Adding, adding, and never resolving, is a bad thing! PS I was Inspired after going through hundreds of character backgrounds, literally! For Starfire's Father, I gave him his personality well he has always had it but I have sort of gotten a bit of a plotline to resolve it. In addition, after watching SEVERAL movies, I have chosen one to sort of build there relationship, around. PPS yes we are going to start a little STAR/FATHER BONDING. BECAUSE, TO KEEP STARFIRE ANGRY FOR LIKE, WEEKS AND WEEKS, IS OOC! SO HERE WE GO

PS. I would like to point out that this is a more Family type story Yes Star/Rob is a BIG part of it but the main point is finding out about Starfire's past and her Family

"I would like to see what living outside the palace has done to you." Her Father explained Starfire raised an eyebrow

"Very well..." The lesson began now one may think Starfire had forgotten how to fence or at the very least fence well since she never had to use a sword on earth. However, just because she did not use it did not mean she forgot how after all there is much people do not know about the Princess Starfire. Starfire Smirked triumphantly as she flipped his sword out of his hand into her after that he took her for walk Starfire Became excited as she saw a pair of ker'butors (Giant) butterflies temporarily forgetting her grudge with her father and began to pull him towards them

"Oh look father!" They are so pretty can we try and..." Starfire began talking extremely fast until her Fathers voice cut her off

"Starfire A Princess does not act like a hyper child; imagine what your mother would think!" Her Father said sharply the joy of the Butterflies were killed by her Fathers sharp voice Starfire bowed her head in shame he had a point she had over re acted but she had begun to enjoy her self just a tiny bit and now she ruined it

"I am sorry."

"We should get home." He said getting off the subject of his dead wife, and late queen

"Very well, wait!" Starfire's Father stopped and turned around to face her.

"My mother, did you love her as she loved you?" His eyes widened slightly than closed tightly as he gave a sigh

"Starfire...I think it is best you leave the past in past." She gave him a sad face but looked down suddenly feeling meek

"But I, I promised to never forget mother and mother always said that remembering people you love was a good thing to do, because than they shall always..." Her Father cut her off

"Starfire...she always wanted you to be a good queen and a queen does not look back or cling to the past she must simply look forward."

"Oh..." The walk home was painfully silent, as they entered the castle Starfire bowed to him and then left. As soon as she was sure, she was out of sight she ran and jumped onto her bed she was so frustrated! Even when she tried to get along with him, he still frustrated her all she asked was about her mother was that so much! Starfire heard someone knock at her door.

"Go away please."

"Star Its Robin." Starfire instantly perked up, ran to the door she gave Robin a friendly smile

"Are you ok...how did..._it_ go?" Starfire's face became slightly crestfallen

"I am afraid I have angered him." Starfire closed the door behind Robin and walked over to her balcony as flocks of birds were flying in formation.

"Why...what did you do?" Robin walked next to her and for the first time she noticed he was not wearing his uniform, instead he was in an outfit similar to her cousins,

"I asked him about my mother, he said that my mother wanted me to be a good queen...and that a good queen does not remember the past." She looked down obviously hurt by her father's words; Robin gave her a sympathetic look

"Maybe, maybe he was just unsure...about how to answer the question I'm sure he didn't mean you would be a bad queen." Robin felt bad deep down he wouldn't mind if she did suck at ruling well not _THAT_ much anyway if she ruled she would marry, stay here and become queen. She would leave him, he wasn't sure if his heart could take that.

"However, she is she is my mother." Robin though it over before giving his answer

"But...she was...his wife, maybe its just hard for him to talk about her, I know I would suffer if the woman _I_ loved died and I couldn't save her." Robin answered gently, truth be told he probably wouldn't find life worth living if Starfire died. Starfire blinked at the newfound point of view she had not thought of it like that. If fact she hadn't though of it at all perhaps her father was suffering just as much if not more than she was, perhaps he was cold because he wished not to... to remember or acknowledge the fact that her mother was gone.

"Robin..." Starfire looked at him but glanced off to the side as he met her gaze she closed her eyes and opened them painfully slow.

"I miss her...I miss them." Robin simply hugged Starfire as he stroked her hair

"I know you do." Robin cleared his throat feeling awkward after a little bit and pulled away from Starfire

"Well...uh I should get going dinners almost ready and uh I have to meet your cousin for a sparring match later." Starfire smiled

"I am glad you and Dairen are getting along."

"Yeah so, I was wondering tomorrow do you want to hang out."

"Yes, that would be most glorious."

"Ok ill see you then." Robin left her room.

The next day Starfire woke up feeling much better but was surprised to find NOBODY was in his or her room she even checked Dylan's! Starfire began to become worried as she made her way down the hall towards the throne room when she heard

DUDE THAT WAS THAT IS TOTALLY WICKED! She smiled only Beat Boy could be that loud as she opened the doors she was shocked! Her Father was a...a

You're a Deer and you changed color DUDE I can't even do that! Starfire's eyes widened at Beat Boys words her father in transformation...but why that had no reason to be in transformation did they? The only time they did that was when they needed to survey the forest or during war times to sneak around what was going on.

Everyone...The room became quiet as everyone turned to look at Starfire her aunt spoke first

Your Father is going to survey the lands today so we decided your friends might like to see how it is we transform.

Hey Starfire how come you never do that? Beast Boy asked her Starfire gasped slightly at the question he did not know what he was asking she reminded her self. He was just curious, keeping her temper in check she answered quietly

I...have had no reason to my powers work fine without my having any need to transform into any type of animal or anything else. Robin's eyes widened what did she mean anything else.

Starfire's father interrupted the questionable silence be announcing his leave

Well if that is all I should be going I have allot of ground to cover and...

Why don't you go with him Starfire? Both Father and daughter glared at her however, she waved it off

After all, it will be good for _both _of you. She gave a deadly glare to her brother in law that dared him to defy her once again, both sighed simultaneously

Very well. Starfire was rather sad she was supposed to spend the day with Robin she looked at him and he gave her a look that said they would hang out later she smiled but frown slightly as she realized for the first time in a long time she would have to transform, again. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and summoned her power a green hue surround her a flash and in her place stood a young doe although she was a teenager, her forms were still very young they wouldn't become bigger till she was an adult. Starfire followed her father out and far away from the palace; they were in the forest now.

You can still go back. Starfire stopped suddenly her father turned around

I have allot of ground to cover and it will be hard to do so if you fall behind. Starfire glared slightly was he saying she was weak!

I will not. She answered

Than...we should get going. Starfire continued walking behind her father the trip however, didn't go quite as planned, as they came to a half frozen river her father walked trough it calmly Starfire hopped and jumped as if she was being electrocuted

That was so co, co, co cold. Starfire shivered as they continued on she watched as her Father jumped elegantly, Jumped over a ridiculous large log with no trouble at all Starfire gulped, even if she was used to her new form she was still to small I mean she was wasn't even an 1/8 the size let alone the height. Nevertheless, she was not planning to fall behind

I shall count one...she leaned back preparing her self two...twooo. suddenly she spotted an opening if she could fit maybe...Starfire attempted to squeeze under the log but ending up getting her rear stuck grunting she struggled to get loose when she did she fell flat face into the ground. The king turned around to see his teenage daughter fall flat face into the ground he sighed as he walked on with her behind him. As they came to a hill he began a steady climb walking with poise, Starfire ran ahead of him in attempt to get to the top so she wouldn't fall, however she failed and slid all the way back. The King looked ahead things were steeper and the hills were larger if she kept this up he wouldn't get half of the work done before nightfall.

Starfire...why don't you go home. On the other hand, wait for me near the flower meadow. Starfire was slightly hurt by this she had wanted to prove she was old and strong enough to do this with him

However...I wish to stay with you now.

Yes, well...you see I have a lot of work to do. And don't you like little animals and things like that. I think you'll enjoy your self much more if you wait for me there, go on ill be back for you soon. At this, he turned around and Starfire walked to the flower meadow by her self. Feeling incredibly lonely, she laid down and began to feel drowsy blinking a few times she laid her head down and fell asleep. After sometime Starfire woke up in a golden glowing field still in her doe form she saw two butterflies and started jumping around seemingly carefree than she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

Starfire... Starfire smiled it was her mother!

Mother...Mother! Starfire ran up the hill towards her mother who looked like a goddess nuzzling her mother

I missed you so much. She whispered

There, there it's aright everything will be all right you'll see.

Why did you have to go why did you leave me alone. Starfire looked up at her mother sadly; her mother looked at her regretfully

Because everything has its season, everything has its time, where one thing falls another grows, maybe not the same as before but something equally beautiful and wonderful all the same.

But I feel so...alone mother. Her mother smiled at her painfully

Don't worry because no matter what happens I am with you I will always been with you. Starfire smiled and rubbed into her mother only to find she was colder Starfire blinked she was rubbing a stone. A ghostly voice called her

Starfire...Over here my darling I'm here I'm here.

Mother... Starfire got up despite the nagging feeling telling her to stay put she had to find her mother! Her mother was calling her. She made her way towards a field cautiously she knew she was not being all that smart she was never supposed to go out into an open area where she couldn't hide, but there was no danger it was her mother, yes her mother was calling her. Her ears picked up as she heard it again.

Starfire dear I'm here. Starfire jumped as she was startled by a flock of birds flew over head those were messengers birds those were only used when they needed to warn the king of...Starfire froze as her thoughts trailed off he was back!

A/N I wanted to add more but I decided to be evil and not to muhahaha lol I'm obsessed with cliffys anyways R/R And ill update faster Happy reading Princess Starfire


	12. Father and Daughter Part 2 The Rescue

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened

To Robins Parents but what about Starfire

Read this story as we go back in time and find

Out how Starfire got captured the reason Blackfire hates

Her? is Starfire's Father still alive. What special gifts

Does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't

Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? And is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own every character you do not recognize. So read on, PS THE GLADIATIEN IS MINE SO IF YOU USE IT ILL SUE YOU! BTW, we will be developing her father the next few chappies, so the other Titans might left out in the dirt for a little. I also do not own any scenes you may recognize from Bambi 2

PS. STARFIRE WILL USE ONE AND ONLY ONE CONTRACTION IN THIS CHAPTER, WHY BECASUE SHE DOES HAVE THE ABILITY TO LEARN ITS PROVEN ENGLISH IS THE HARDEST LANGUEGES TO LEARN I MEAN SHE KNOWS JAPNESES SO ANYWAYS SHE WILL USE A CONTRACTION. I only have this is caps because I want to make sure you see it lol I'm not yelling

Characters just so you can catch up

King: Starfire's Father Ruler is strict and cold towards his youngest child A.K.A Starfire does not like to talk about his late wife seemingly heartless character tries to train his daughter in the royal ways and is a warrior

Dylan: The annoying prince who is hell bent on marrying Starfire, ever since he found out about her being alive. In addition, tends to give her the hardest time about being a princess next to her father

Darien: Starfire's beloved cousin is handsome, understanding and now one of Robins closet friend's, he is very understanding of the rob/star relationship. Moreover, loves his little cousin dearly, he is next in line for the throne after his cousin but prefers for his cousin to rule now that she is back.

Minions: The foreign evil that we have yet to discover has many minions. He is cold hearted shows no mercy to his victims, and what you could call a monster. Much worse than Slade, he kills anyone who gets in his way, and is the mastermind behind the murder of the royal family.

Dogs: I could not think of a good name anyways these are wolf/werewolves/dog type creatures only twice the size bloodthirsty and they have red eyes and teeth sharper than knives. Black grey or white are what their colors are

Cycroks (sigh croaks) Are bird/bat like creature with lion type bodies one of the most intelligent minions.

Liapluraden (lye a plur rah den) are snake/sea like creatures size of an anaconda but has feet

All of these can talk

Last time

_He was back!_

Starfire froze in the middle of the meadow as she heard barking her face grow into a horrified expression as three familiar dog like creatures came running towards her, Starfire's mind was screaming for her to run but her body wouldn't move

_Robin... Darien, Father, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, someone...HELP! _Starfire's eyes widened even more so they were getting closer!

With her father

The king had finished observing the lands and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he was startled however when a flock of messengers bird's flew overhead to warn him he raced to spot where Starfire was supposed to be.

"Starfire...Starfire!" The King raced towards his teenage daughter who was currently frozen in the meadow as three dogs like creatures charged towards her.

"Starfire...run...STARFIRE RUN!" Oblivious to her fathers words Starfire prepared her self for the worst and saw her life flash before her eyes, all of her precious moments with Robin...Robin! She never got to tell him how she felt. Starfire's Father raced towards her telling her to run, she finally seemed to gain some consciousness back as he jumped in front of her and began fighting of the dogs. The king became incredibly angry, "he" dared to surface after probably hearing that his heir was still alive after all, he had done!

"Starfire go! Go damn it move!" The king kicked Starfire a few yards after getting up from sprawling her father and her broke into a sprint running dead across the forest till he was sure the danger was no longer following or could track them he stopped breathing deeply and Starfire gasping for breath from the kick, sprint and fear.

"But...But it was my mother I heard her I saw her I FELT her father, she was here...she was calling for me, to rescue her." Starfire gasped timidly obviously confused

It was one of his tricks! What kind of warrior are you do you freeze in danger when you're with your FRIENDS! He shouted

"N No…" She stated timidly obviously frightened at his voice

"THEN WHY did you do it here! WHAT if I hadn't gotten there in time you could have BEEN...When I tell you to run you RUN NEVER freeze like that EVER AGAIN!" Starfire backed close to the ground at every word he shouted which was all of them. The king sighed deeply

"We are going home your aunt and uncle need to know." Starfire followed behind her Father even further this time she had shamed her race and her family she knew that even the Robin would be disappointed when he found out. Before the King went into the throne room Starfire asked a question timidly

"Mother...is dead is, is, isn, nt isn't she...she is never coming back to us...is she?" The King was surprised at this looking at his daughters heart broken eye's he knew there was no reason for him to yell this answer

"No...She's not." Closing her eyes so the tears would not fall Starfire turned into her used to be favorite form a cub and walked away her tail tucked between her legs and her ears pinned down. There was a conference between the adults the teenagers later were informed there was a possible war coming. Which meant the titans should probably leave everyone except Starfire who was currently outside had agreed they simply could not just leave without aiding the planet the Titans would stay. The King still in his animal form walked away form the castle and to the top of a hill overlooking the Kingdom and forest Starfire's words rang in his head

"_But...But it was my mother, I heard her I saw her I FELT her! Father she was here she was calling for me to rescue her". _The king closed his eyes painfully for the first time since his wife's death he had to acknowledge the fact she had been killed in a battle that no royal woman should have been in. in fact as gruesome as it was NO woman period should have been involved... DAMN HIM using his wife's appearance to trick her...they had almost succeeded in killing the heir to the throne!

_Mother...is dead isn't she...she...she is never coming back to us...is she? _For once, he dreaded answering a question the king closed his eyes again lest the tears fall to cry was weakness, he was not weak and he would not allow his daughter to be weak either. Had his wife not been so gentle, so loving and caring, she might have escaped with her life had she just gone and got their daughter and left, without worrying about the rest of them she would have survived and been out long before the enemy got to her. The king was frustrated torn between understanding his wife's natural instinct to protect her child, and her duty to protect herself, whatever was right it was too late now, she had chosen. He did not need to cry though he did not have to...the skies were doing that for him.

Robin had been looking for Starfire everywhere putting on a hoodie on top of his new outfit he walked outside into the rain the wind had picked up this was hardly ideal weather for Starfire, it wasn't usually this cold until winter but they were on a different planet heck it could snow and be sunny here

Starfire...Star...Starfire where are you? Robin yelled her name but got no reply squinting he made out a solitary form on hill it was Starfire she was just staring out into space her hair flapping gently in the wind, it seemed when she mourned the earth did with her.

Starfire.

Please leave me alone Robin. Robin was surprised she never asked him to leave

Starfire I'm sorry if I did something to upset you...she cut him off

It was not you Robin...it...was me. She answered quietly Robin sat down next to her confused by her words

Starfire no it's not its theirs there the ones who...

NO it is because I was born that they are going to attack it is my fault that...that I did not fight in the meadow I almost was killed because I was to afraid to fight back, just like when he killed my mother. Starfire dropped her head shamefully Robin put a hand on her shoulder

Starfire you were a little kid that's like me saying it was my fault my parents died.

No it is not...you could not fight I could...I was a coward it is my fault. Robin was at a loss on how to console her it must be horrible to be from a proud warrior race and feel like you've failed them, even if they didn't agree all the time Robin would be shamed if he failed Batman.

Come on...Starfire looked at him

We need to get you inside...before you get sick. Starfire moved almost mechanically fallowing Robin with no sound, if he didn't look back every few moments he would swear she wasn't there. Tears slid down Starfire's face but she quickly wiped them away crying was not going to bring her mother back she knew that...now. Robin looked back Starfire's hair and her were soaked with freezing rain, her breathing wasn't normal he guess that had something to do with her staying out here for so long and her normally shiny green eyes were dull and puffy. Robin stopped walking and did something completely out of character; he turned around and picked Starfire up bridal style she was surprised to say the least he only did this when he caught her or if she was hurt. Carrying her through the palace and into her room Robin gently laid her down on her bed and tucked her in.

You should get some rest, Ill tell everyone you're sleeping. Robin turned around to leave as he heard Starfire's timid voice

Robin...thank you. She smiled at him as he turned around and gave her a re assuring smile and closed the door.

A/N that's it for now I have to say wow I'm torn between wanting to say wow King you're an asshole and saying awe I feel for you whats your opinion? Hope you liked this chapter happy reading Princess Starfire PS. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLLS!!!!!!!


	13. Father and Daughter Part3Change of heart

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I also do not own any scenes or lines from Bambi 2

PS. This Chapter will be centered mainly on Starfire's Father but we will have a lil Father Daughter moment in this chapter. And two titan may or may not pop up in this chapter

PPS. This is taking place a few days after the attack and yes, one more oc will pop up but don't worry! He wont make the story will trail off or twist. Btw, I couldn't think of one so play any Father Daughter song that you love that you think will if this chapter. And maybe tell me what you played? (Puppy eyes!!!!) lol

Corrina and her husband sat in shock as her brother in law announce his decision

"I want Starfire sent away...to live with a mother and father, she has no need to be in this battle and when the time is right, she will marry Dylan." The King concluded coldly

"But...but YOU CANT BE SERIOUS, SHES YOUR DAUGHTER." Corrina was enraged at her brother in law

"Yes she is which is why I'm doing this...I am doing what's best for her." He voice remained calm cold, and stoic he expected this kind of outburst from his sister in law

"Corrina lower your voice the children might hear you...are you sure, you know this would break her heart and as for Dylan well I think you may as well give up on that one." Now it was his turn to be surprised everyone had thought those two would eventually wed.

"Are you saying something's wrong with that arrangement." He stated more than asked

"Oh no, you know, except for the fact she can't be in a room more than five minutes without wanting to kill him! It's a GRAND idea." The King scowled at her sarcasm must run in his late wife's family. Ryand'r put his hand on his wife and than turned to Starfire's father.

"I can't tell you what to do with your own daughter, but she is my niece and I will speak for her, she will be miserable if she is sent away, not to mention Corrina is right she can't stand Dylan. They would never be a good match."

"You two have spoiled her, immensely! If she had been found sooner she would remember that a Princess thinks of other's first." He replied scowling

"Oh yeah search for a supposedly dead niece, I didn't see you hoping into your chariot or whatever you use! To run off looking for her, and she does think of others first! That's all she does with the Teen Titans, she's happy with them let her stay with them, she doesn't have to be involved with the battle..."

"You know as well as I do that she will not listen. She WILL be involved if she stays here, that's why it's best to send her away her happiness doesn't matter." Corrina glared as her brother in law chopped her head off

"I should have expected this, from you!" She growled fiercely the king stood and turned to exit but before leaving, he turned to face them.

"I understand your need to shelter Starfire, but she is no longer a child. You two need to let her grow up her mother is not coming back, neither is her brother...I have sent someone to seek out a more suitable home for her. Winter is lightening up and it shouldn't be hard to travel." With that, he exited the room, transforming into his deer form he began walking out of the palace, when he bumped into Starfire.

"Oh, I apologize it was a...oh hello father." Starfire mumbled as she got up, and dusted her self off

"Where are you going?" She asked shyly her Father blinked at her wearing an expressionless face as usual

"I am going on another patrol of the grounds." With that he walked around her continuing on he stopped when he heard her small voice.

"Can I come with you?" He considered his options carefully before answering

"I think it would be best if you stayed here with the others." He continued to walk on

"However, I wish to accompany with you...I think that I could..."

"**You** should stay here." Starfire was silenced as he walked out of the palace sighing sadly she turned around and went about her way. Coming up with an idea suddenly she ran off to find her cousin.

"You want me to WHAT!" Darien sat wide-eyed as Starfire told him her plan

"Kori I understand you want your father to be impressed with you but, I cannot take you out into the forest to battle something, and HOPE that your father sees you win." Starfire pouted she should have known Darien wouldn't do it she should have asked Beast Boy and Cyborg...hmmm that's an idea.

"Very well Darien. Darien raised an eyebrow she NEVER EVER gave in just like that."

"What are you up to Korind'r?" Starfire flashed an innocent almost too innocent smile at her cousin.

"Oh nothing good-bye Darien." with that she scampered off to find Beast Boy and Cyborg Dairen shook his head mutter "Girls!" and walked off to find Robin he would look forward to another day of teasing the masked earth boy.

"Starfire flew around the palace until she found the two and then tricked them into coming and dragged them out into the forest."

"So your dads' not going to be mad about this is he." Beast Boy was worried the guy was scary to say the least.

"Yeah I mean didn't you get in trouble here a few days ago?" Starfire glared slightly

"It is ok friends we are in a different part of the forest...please friends I need your assistance I must become the brave." Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other

"But you're already brave." BB said with a confused face

"Yeah I mean...why do you need to get brave if you're already brave?" Cyborg agreed

"Please friends I need to be braver. Please?" Flashing them an adorable smile the two finally agreed to help her out

"Ok so make a brave face." Starfire looked bewildered

"Um excuse me? Please friends explain."

"You know a brave face scare me." Beast Boy said

"But...but I do not wish to scare you." Cyborg slapped his hand to his face

"Star...if you scare him this tells us you're becoming braver since Beast Boy isn't scared of you." Starfire had a migraine...maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all

"Ok so scare me." Staring straight at BB Starfire growled or baaaawed would be a better word Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other before bursting out laughing on the ground Beast Boy leaned on a brown mountain still laughing about the incident and slapping his hand on it. Frowning Starfire sighed but looked up in horror at what she saw. Beast Boy was leaning on a giant galatian bear!

"B, B, B, B Friend Beast Boy!!!!" Backing up Starfire felt her body go rigid how had she gotten in trouble again!"

"What...Hey why is this hill so fuzzy." Cyborg had now joined Starfire's side looking like he'd just seen the ghost of Christmas past

"Dude what are you two looking at." Turning around as something wet dripped on his head Beast Boy wondered if it was raining when he came face to face with a galatian bear

"Um hey dude ah we were just um about to uh...Star?" Beast Boy squeaked out his teammate's name

"Um what was it you were saying about the being brave?" Starfire whispered as the bear started growling at them

"Starfire we want to be brave not stupid so there's only one thing to do." Cyborg concluded

"What?" She whispered as the bear started walking towards them

"RUN!" Screaming at the top of their lungs. Starfire Beast Boy and Cyborg took off running at top speed the Bear pounding madly behind them, jumping over the roots in their path, Cyborg shouted for them to look back and see if the bear was still there. Starfire refused so Beast Boy switched into his human form and jumped on her back. Looking around them, Beast Boy told them to stop running.

"Well where did he go?" CRASH! The bear burst through the trees and was in front of them. as it raised its claw to swipe at them Starfire turned around, and ran back into the forest Beast Boy on her back and Cyborg right behind her, to lighten the load Beast Boy transformed into a bunny, telling her to hurry. Coming to a cliff Starfire dug her hooves, into the ground so they wouldn't fall off, but just as she turned to run back the Bear blocked her path running back to edge she stopped...they were trapped.

"Go!" Kicking Beast Boy off he transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg over to the edge Starfire ran towards the bear before he could go back for her but made a sharp U-turn to keep up her speed and leapt! Over the Huge gap landing safely on the other side, the bear looking over on the other edge flattened its ears to its head and walked away.

"Yeah uh huh! Dude you got burned take that you little teddy bear!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered, Starfire Simply stuck her tongue out at it but as the three turned around Starfire gasped.

"F, Father!" There stood her father in his Deer form glaring down at the three.

"Um hey your highness." Beast Boy squeaked

"I told you to stay at the palace, Starfire when I give you an order I expect you to, how...did you jump?" The King looked bewildered for once until now he and not notice that was the only way she could have if he had not seen her before.

"Well we couldn't let the bear eat us." Cyborg grumbled slightly

"Hmm I couldn't jump like that until I had my antlers." The three smiled at each other Starfire was glowing her father had said something NICE about her. Looking at the three beaming teens the king cleared his throat

"Well um, Starfire we should...take them back um...now. Letting him get a few feet in front of them," Starfire smiled again and whispered to her friends.

"He has never said anything like that to me before."

"I guess he saw how brave you are." Beast Boy concluded

"That was an amazing jump little lady..."their voices faded out as they walked deeper into the forest. When they got home, Starfire was surprised that her Father hadn't told everyone about what they did. Well almost everyone Darien Robin and Raven had figured it out...Robin banned Beast Boy and Cyborg from games for a month, but dropped it to a week when Starfire explained it was her fault. The next day Starfire Beast Boy and Cyborg were outside again practicing Starfire's jumps this time with permission.

"Ok Star Jump." Starfire looked at the mark.

"Um I do not know my friends." She looked unsure standing a top of a small hill

"Awe come on Star you jumped further than this yesterday." Beast Boy got an idea

"You're not afraid are you?" Not waiting for an answer he turned around and Started shaking his back end at her

"Your two afraid you cannot jump your too afraid you cannot AH!" Beast Boy let out a girlish high-pitched scream as Starfire jumped just over his head and a good ways over the mark.

"I did it! Come friends let us put it back and this time further!" Running back onto of the hill. From a little ways away, the King smiled slightly... lifting his head he turned as an eagle landed on a nearby branch. The King acknowledges the eagle's presences' by nodding his head slightly.

"Great King..."The Eagle bowed in respect

"I've done as you have asked and begun my search I have found many women who would be suitable foster mothers...unless...you've changed your mind." The eagle looked hopeful when the King 1st requested that he go look for a foster family for Starfire he was shocked! Surely, the king didn't want to give away his child! However, one look from his King and friend told him to get going.

"No, I have not." The king said firmly shaking his head the eagle flew off as the King walked over to Starfire and her friends.

"What, are you doing?" Starfire smiled at her father

"I am practicing my jumping!" She said proudly

"I see..."He said walking past her Starfire's face fell

"I do not understand yesterday he really liked it." Beast Boy and Cyborg came over

"Dude what's he doing every time I see him outside of the palace he's a deer you'd think he liked being an animal more than a person." Starfire sighed

"I do not know but he sure does do an awful lot of it." She looked at him sadly, as he stood atop of cliff

"Why don't you ask him?" Cyborg suggested Starfire gasped

"No, he looks rather busy I probably should not." Beast Boy pushed her forward

"Go on...my parents used to love when I asked them questions." Starfire looked at him

"Really?"

"Yeah go on Star we're right behind you." Cyborg re assured her nodding Starfire ran off not noticing Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't follow.

"Did they really?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy smiled

"No! Every time they told me, go ask the next-door neighbor."

"So I did next thing I know they pulled a restraining order against me"

"And you believed that! Looser!" Cyborg laughed. Starfire looked back as she heard laughter and gasped she was right behind her father and Cyborg and Beast Boy were all the way back in the field

"Um...hello father...um...what are you doing."

"I'm being one with our forest." Starfire scrunched up her face what in the...kind of answer was that!

"What is that?" The King raised an eyebrow

"It's...hmmm it's...its difficult to explain."

"Oh." Starfire dropped her ears in disappointment and the king sighed

"You have to feel everything...not just depend on our eyes and ears."

"Oh, I see." Closing her eyes Starfire tried to feel something opening an eye she said

"I do not feel anything." The king had to smile some

"There are deer's playing in the meadow." Starfire looked amazed

"How do you know?" She asked

"I can feel it in my hooves if there was danger or an invader they would know to run. Therefore, I could feel them and I would run to them."

"But father we have guards'...and you would be afraid yes?" He smiled

"Perhaps but as a king and a warrior, it is my duty to not only be protected but to protect others as well. A warrior must never let fear control them."

"Ohh I am very impressed you know everything yes." The King chuckled

"Not everything...well the forest is waiting and you can never be to sure." Starfire frowned as he walked away and began to walk back towards Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Well are you coming?" Gasping in surprise Starfire smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically as she trotted to catch up with her Father. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran up to see Father and Daughter walking away...together!

"Ohh yeah were the men err Titans go us!" Cyborg and Beast Boy high fived when they heard

"BEAST BOY CYBORG COME HERE NOW...Raven."

Awe for crying aloud what did we do now! They both thought

(With Starfire and her father somewhere in the forest)

Feel the forest be one with forest feel the forest...

"Starfire!" Her Father said her name sharply as she bumped into a tree in the pond they were crossing she had been chanting that for ten minutes.

"Heh hah um felt it." She smiled sheepishly

Starfire and her father walked right next to each other through a pond, when they came to a log Starfire watched her father jump over I with ease. Smirking she backed up, ran and jumped over the log trotting passed her father proudly.

He smiled to him self his daughter was like him self-prideful determined, Starfire whimpered as they came to a large hill... Mustering up her strength, she did what she tried before only to slide back and...Stop? She was moving up her Father was helping her! Running up the cliff with him. The next few days he taught Starfire, how to "feel the forest" Closing her eyes hard she tried to concentrate on the ground when she felt the tapping in her hooves

"I feel It I feel it!" Bouncing of towards the sound Starfire's father's Heart swelled with pride his daughter was smart and a fast learner too. Jumping into the opening with her Starfire stood amazed as dozens of deer both normal and soldiers in disguise, were play fighting, Taking advantage of the moment, Starfire's Father jumped into fighting stance, understanding the game Starfire ran and tried to butt her head against his but fell back.

Trying again the King looked up to see what was going on as he saw Starfire lying on her back. He taught her how to find foods in the forest, what plants were dangerous, and which were not. As they walked past a spider web Starfire's heart went out to the little butterfly caught on it, using her hove she freed the butterfly, unbeknownst to the fact her Father was observing her every move. He hadn't smiled this much in years she was just like her mother and him self her mother couldn't bear to see anything suffer either. Walking side by side they stopped by a stream drinking from the water Starfire gasped as a wave of it splashed her, she looked up to see her fathers antlers dripping wet, Not wanting to be beaten she filled her mouth with water and began chasing him throughout the whole stream. Laughing as her Father tripped her and pinned her down blowing out the water Starfire laughed as her Father pushed her through the water.

It was another lesson Starfire didn't have to concentrate as hard this time as the ground rumbled

"This way father!" She was right again as they burst through the opening Starfire gasped in a beautiful meadow dozens and dozens of deer were running not out of fear but for fun, her face fell as she saw one her age.

"Father...when will I loose my spots and get a larger form?" He chuckled if you're anything like I was it won't be long. She turned to face him

"Am I?" she turned to face him

"Well let's find out." With that, he took of running. Starfire right behind him running past she heard the deer's gasp in awe of her Father, as everyone picked up there pace Starfire started to fall back. However, her father gave her the much-needed confidence, as he turned his head around to face her he threw it forward to give her the signal to come on. Changing her strides Starfire ran past the others and was next to her Father in seconds. Running next to him Starfire smiled broadly she was finally doing something right.

Sitting in a field the King observed his daughter, as she attempted to play with a butterfly but as she landed she apparently startled some because about 5 of them, started flying around smiling at her laughter the king looked around it was just them...maybe just this once, Pouncing on the ground dozens of butterflies started flying around them

"Woo hoo." Starfire was having the time her life but was surprised when her father **her** father the King of Solaria actually woo hooed, and started jumping around with her not wanting Starfire shrugged and continued to run around enjoying her self. It was dark as they headed home everybody would be getting ready for dinner by now

"And Father remember when you pushed me through the water and than with the butterflies and..."

"Yes, Yes Starfire...he yawned...I remember tell your aunt ill take my meal in my room tonight." The King yawned as they walked in their human forms.

"You do not wish to eat with us." She inquired

"I am a bit to tired tonight." Starfire was shocked she felt like she could go on for days

"It is good you are going to rest Robin often needs rest but he does not I remember one time we had to give him the drugs to make him sleep." The Kings eyes widened this masked boy sounded psychotic he wondered if Starfire was safe with him he sounded like some mad man! First off, he was named after a bird. Then he had to be drugged to go to sleep! What kind of deranged human was his daughter living with? And to top it off she was LIVING WITH HIM

"I see...he had to be drugged." Starfire nodded

"And than Friend Beast Boy sleeps all the time, it is very hard to wake him up. And than friend, Cyborg uses a Com-pu-ter." she said as she sounded out the difficult word and than finished her sentence.

"To go to sleep and Friend..." Her Father cut her off

"However, what is it you do to go to sleep." He wondered if she was even taking care of her self properly, she did look a little thin

"I go to sleep father do not worry, with a picture of the family even Ryand'r and Mother; Mother is resting now too is she not? Oops!" She hadn't meant to let that slip she quickly tried to recover

"Oh, I apologize a duchess leaves the past in the past yes." Sighing her Father looked at her with tired eyes

"Yes...now that's enough questions for today you should eat then go to sleep we have a busy week ahead of us your ball is very soon." Starfire had almost forgotten her ball! Running inside Her Father and she parted ways, he to his room her to the dining hall...after dinner she did as he asked and went straight to bed, that night she slept with a large smile on her face.

A/N I FINALLY UPDATED! Ok so there we had some dad and STAR FLUFF! So I'm just wondering what do you all think of him. Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	14. Father and Daughter Part 4The Ball

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I also do not own any scenes or lines from Bambi 2 AND I do not own save the best for last or I could fall in love. No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N this is a song chap actually there will be two songs in this chapter enjoy! PS There will be hinting at another relationship the reason I didn't really get into this until now was because I was focusing on Starfire and robin and her Father...Anyways I'm Terribly, TERRIBLY sorry if you get upset Or Feel that it was rushed. And Btw Its the LAST thing you would think of trust me PPS Feel Free to play the Actual song it might help the chapter flow better just a suggestion**

It came before anyone expected it, the day of the ball and the place was ecstatic it had been a while since they had a real reason to celebrate. The Guys were all in tuxedos save Dylan and Darien they were dressed in Royal robes like the tuxedoes but theirs were white decorate with gold trimmings and the likes. Starfire of course had a beautiful floor length gown the sleeves were long and elegant; Raven was long and sleek a dark violet color but had a nice skirt. Corrina of course looked like a goddess, Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy and Cyborg began drooling.

(The Night of the ball)

The ballroom was gorgeous lights were everywhere tables full of food meat and vegetarian alike pleasing both Beast Boy and Cyborg. as the Titans stood at the door as guest came in as did Starfire and Dylan and Darien, Robin glared a little when the prince's dukes, and other high society men kissed Starfire's hand, but was relived at least it wasn't her lips, he may have to kill someone than.

After everyone had arrived, the royal family made their entrance, Starfire's Father than her uncle, aunt and lastly Darien and Starfire, everyone bowed in respect as they entered, than the dancing began. Corrina and her husband were in the center of the couples, Starfire smiled as she watched her aunt and uncle gracefully glide around the floor. Twirling and spinning in time with the music, sighing she gasped as someone tapped her shoulder. Fearing whom it was, Starfire turned around slowly then smiled, as Robin extended his hand towards her gesturing for a dance. Delighted she placed her hand in his as he led her to the floor. Gulping slightly Robin timidly put his hand around her slim waist, and she grabbed his other, looking over her shoulder he relaxed a little as Cyborg, Beast Boy and Darien gave him thumbs up. Than the music started, the other couples turned their attention to the Princess now oblivious to everyone else.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in june  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
_

Starfire smiled brightly at Robin her eyes shining the entire time, he had single handedly re united her with her family; he was one of the reasons her life was worthwhile.

"Thank you Robin." She said softly

"Anything for you Star." Corrina smiled she recognized who everyone was staring at

"Look." She whispered to her husband, turning his attention to the young couple he smiled they resembled someone else he used to know quite well.

"It will not be long now." He whispered back smiling.

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
_

Starfire laughed softly as Robin talked to her about the time she tried to throw him a surprise party. It was interesting to say the least.

_Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
you'd tell me this was love  
Its not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow its enough  
_

There was no way this is how Robin planned it he smiled as he thought about everything _getting out of Bat Mans shadow check_, _getting a new team check_, Robins smile faded a little that's right..._she's a princess._ He thought bitterly one worried look from Starfire put a smile on his face again, no matter what happened this moment would forever be sealed in his memory, he was content.

_  
And now were standing face to face  
Isnt this world a crazy place  
_

Starfire was happy her face wasn't as easy to tell when it blushed, even if she couldn't see them she felt Robin's eyes burning right through her. Ironic when she first got to earth he was the person she hated most, she remembered what she had called him in Tamaranean, she blushed deeper at that thought. That was a term better reserved for Dylan; she was caught slightly off guard when Robin spun her around. Even though she gasped slightly her eyes laughed, she was surprised as she watched Raven and Dairen, walk out to the floor, and start dancing.

_Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

_  
All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
_

Robin listened to the words of the song; he was amazed at how quickly things had changed. When he first met Starfire he was annoyed aggravated, he probably would have had her deported if he could, she was different she had challenged him and kicked his ass pretty good too when the first met. Now she was his best friend, and more, she made him feel again and come out of his empty shell that he had built, around himself since his parent's death.

_You wondered how youd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
_

As Robin pulled her closer Starfire smiled softly, so many things were right, right now. She smiled again as she remembered when she had thought Robin was in love with her sister. The Night he came to her and tried to find out what was wrong, or a few minutes later when he saved her. And the next morning when he told her no one could take her place. Had she not been so terrified she would have jumped on him and kissed him there it was a nice day, they spent it together.

_Sometimes the very thing youre looking for  
Is the one thing you cant see  
_

Darien and Raven maneuvered through the couples so they could keep an eye out for Dylan.

Dairen shook his head as he watched his cousin and close friend dance together Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Care to share your thoughts?" She asked

"It just amazes me how they can be so in love and not realize it." Raven gave him a small smile than frowned as a thought crossed her mind

"What about Dylan, and what about Starfire's father." Darien frowned getting rid of Dylan easy getting rid of the King not going to happen

"Oh I didn't think of that hmmm...I think he just wants what's best for Starfire, If he would just speak to Robin I know he would be impressed." He spun Raven

"True but how do we do that? He barely spoke to Starfire when he was first here why would he just give Robin his time of day." She followed his steps as they moved closer to Robin, Starfire..., and each other.

"We could arrange to meet between the three of us...that way Starfire and Robin could have time alone….While we spoke to him on Robins behalf." He figured

"That just might work...refreshing a guy with brains." Darien laughed at Ravens comment

"I wonder though why _DID_ you ask me dance." Darien smiled and caused Raven to blush as he said

"Because I like you."

_  
And now were standing face to face  
Isnt this world a crazy place  
_

Who would have thought! Darien and Raven, Robin and Starfire all dancing together! Cyborg and Beast Boy almost chocked on their food.

"Whoa! Dude are Raven and Stars cousin..."he couldn't finish his sentence because Cyborg had passed out on top of him

"Ah! Dude Cyborg CY...ah Cant...Breathe...killing...me...Cyborg!" Starfire laughed as she watched Cyborg fall on top of Beast Boy, this was the most fun she had ever had at a ball well this and when Darien and her self put salt water in Dylan's drink.

Robin was holding her firmly soon they were right beside Raven and Dairen, Robin and Starfire raised an eyebrow at Dairen and Raven as they both shot suggestive looks back.

_Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last _

Sometimes the very thing youre looking for  
Is the one thing you cant see  


Starfire's Father sat in a Corner watching his daughter who was dancing entirely too close to the masked boy for his taste, her cousin and the purple hair girl Raven he believed was her name. Were an interesting couple anyone a blind man could see the chemistry between the two, he frowned...he didn't like the masked boy he just didn't. Starfire was entirely to close to him for her own good he knew nothing of this boy, and what Dylan said didn't help...he wasn't going to be around forever. He needed to be sure his daughter was well taken care of, he wanted her to be...safe.

_  
Sometimes the snow comes down in june  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
_

Starfire and Raven danced around Darien and Robin, Robin sighed she was like the sun she melted his cold world and brought him back life. For Dairen it was different Raven intrigued him from the moment he met her despite her frosty attitude, she was like the moon in his eyes beautiful and mysterious.

_Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last _

You went and saved the best for last.  
The couples slowed down and stopped everyone clapped. Smiling Robin and Starfire exited the dance floor and vice versa for Darien and Raven. After the Boys walked off, Starfire and Raven sat at a private Table so they could talk while sipping a Galatian drink 

So do the spilling Friend Raven. Raven smiled she knew what Starfire meant

"I like him...he's different he makes me feel special." She said simply Starfire was ecstatic her cousin and Raven who would have thought! Raven smirked

"So what about you and Robin I mean you two were pretty frisky during the dance." Starfire's face went red with embarrassment

"Oh I um you see...I uh we uh Friend Robin asked me to dance and I...um." Raven rolled her eyes if she could spit it out Starfire sure could.

"Starfire it's obvious that you two like probably love each other, so just forget everyone else for a minute and listen to your heart ok?" Starfire smiled embracing a rather shocked Raven and saying thank you just as another slow dance came on. As she walked off to find Robin, Dairen waltzed over to Raven and held out his hand

"Mind if I steal you for the rest of the night?" Raven looked down at his hand

"I would like that." Leading her out to the floor as Robin and Starfire followed

_I could lose my heart tonight,  
If you dont turn and walk away_

They didn't even bother to move apart as they danced not that to many people noticed any way's they were too wrapped up in each other even Starfire's Aunt and uncle were gazing in each other's eyes.

_Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms,  
And never let you go_

Neither would ever let the other go, everything was different tonight.

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

Beast Boy finally managed to get Cyborg off him and both sat dumb struck this was just...weird Raven was dancing and smiling and talking...to a guy! Starfire and Robin were being affectionate in public!

"Um Beast Boy...did a Pig just fly by"

"Dude I Think it did."_  
_

_I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make you feel  
But if I take that chance right now,  
Tomorrow will you want me still? _

Who knows what tomorrow would bring did they care? The answer would be no...The King sighed

Robin that was his name...Starfire had only danced with him...apparently asking her to dance with Dylan was out of the question Corrina had made that clear. Why was everyone so all for them getting together he frowned again.

_He will hurt her...I can tell I don't believe he cares for her at all! He will hurt and leave Starfire. And I as her Father will not let that happen._

_  
(baby will you want me? )  
So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know_

Starfire tried to keep a straight face but she was really feeling emotional turmoil right now. Should she tell Robin? What if he didn't feel the same than she would ruin their Friendship. She couldn't bear it if that happened.

_  
I could fall in love with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love with you_

This was dangerous, getting close to someone was dangerous. Her powers they might not be able to handle this...

_And I know its not right,  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
_

But, she couldn't help it she always wanted what Starfire and Robin had, and now she found it. She would just this once allow her self to be happy, Raven leaned her head on Darien's shoulder.

But I could fall in love,  
Fall in love, with you  
I could fall in love with you 

Corrina watched her niece and nephew they were happy. After Dairen's Family died she had taken in the young prince, she loved him like her own son though. She would do everything in her power to make them happy and keep them safe.

So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love, (fall in love)  
I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you 

As they all slowed down the song ended and they gazed into each other's eyes.

_I could fall in love with you._ Too late, they already were, as Corrina and her husband continued to dance Starfire, Raven, Dairen, and Robin walked, onto a balcony.

"Everything is so beautiful is it not?" Starfire sighed the moon was full and bright the water was glistening the sky looked like it was filled with diamonds. You could only describe it as perfect.

"You know Starfire; it's the same Moon we see on earth." Starfire shook her head

"No Friend this one is entirely different." Raven rolled her eyes but had to smile, she was right. Although she wouldn't say that, she already wasn't really being her self...but maybe that was ok. Allowing Dairen to put his arm around her she relaxed. Of Course, the moment had to be ruined by the ever so annoying voice of...

"Starfire its time for you to dance with your Father." Ravens eyes had a tint of red Dairen's were so narrow they looked sharper than knives, Starfire and Robin just looked ready to kill Dylan

"Sorry...he mocked...did I interrupt something...anyways Starfire you are supposed to dance with me until your fathers comes, so let's go." Grabbing Starfire's arm, she sighed as she allowed Dylan to drag her back into the palace, Robin following.

"Remind me to posin his food." Dairen grumbeld Raven laughed as Dairen glared at the door she had to admit that sounded like a good idea.

"Well I guess we should make sure Robin doesn't kill him 1st huh?" Nodding Dairen walked her inside. He had to hold in his laughter as he watched Starfire dance with Dylan, so far, from the few seconds they had been in there she had gracefully managed to step on his foot at least 5 times. Robin was scowling and if looks could kill...well Dylan would be dead on the floor. But the music changed and Dylan handed Starfire over to her Father normally he would dance with his wife first than his daughter but...things were different this time.

Robin smiled a little Starfire fallowed her Fathers every move and he actually smiled at her! Things were improving between Father and Daughter after they had danced for a while Corrina and her husband joined, than others did as well. Walking over to Robin Dairen nudged him, and whispered for him to go on. Taking in a deep breath Robin walked over to Starfire and her father to what would be his bravest or deadliest moment. Tapping on the kings shoulder Robin bowed and held his hand out for Starfire's. The King glared at him, but saw Starfire smile, inwardly sighing the king returned the bow and handed over his daughter. The Night flew by, Dylan would return home the next day. However, for four certain teens, the night wasn't quite over yet. Dairen and Raven once again walked to the balcony whilst Robin and Starfire took a walk in the gardens. Raven hopped up on the edge. Darien sitting in front of her fiddling with his hands.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" He asked hopefully

"It was...nice." She admitted

"You look nice." Ok? she had to raise an eyebrow this time maybe staying up to late, did things to his brain.

"Thank you...so...um what are you going to do?" Now it was Dairen's turn to be confused

"About what?"

"About the war are you going to stay or are you going to leave?" Dairen frowned

"I am not going to run royalty or not these people killed countless Galatians, and Tamaranean's not to mention my and Starfire's Family. I will help fight." Raven gave a small smile

"Are you scared?" He asked obviously concerned

"I don't do fear." Dairen raised his eyebrow

"Ok...I do fear. Sometimes but it does not mean ill ever stop fighting." There we go! She was brave he admired that about her. Leaning in they were quite close until Corrina knocked on the side of the wall.

"Hey you two should head to head to bed soon you have a busy day." She walked away rather sheepishly Raven and Dairen let out breathes they didn't know they were holding in.

"Well I guess I should get going Thank you for the night Raven." With that, Dairen walked away leaving Raven slightly disappointed, she had sort of been hoping he would...Darien walked back in

"Did you forget something?" She asked obviously confused

Yes...Before she could ask what Dairen grabbed her face and kissed her! Lack of oxygen caused them to break away Raven sat staring wide eyed at him while he wore a smirk.

"Goodnight Raven." With that he left and went to bed Raven slowly put her hand to her lips still tingling and all she could think of was

"Wow." This was a night to remember

A/N WOW this was long. So show of hands how many of you guys saw that coming? And don't worry, as much as it got all WOO HOO ish Starfire and Robin did not express their feelings nor did they have any lip action lol that will get its own moments can we say WHOO HOO DYLANS GOING HOME! Anyways I hope you liked it I worked on this for hours straight and it's the longest one I think I have ever written anyways Read and Review Happy Reading Princess Starfire.


	15. FAD Pt5 breaking her heart part 1

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

A.N READ THIS Everyone knows Raven is not one to fall head over heels with someone but id like to point out that the titans have been on Solaria a few months now so she has had time to get to know Dairen.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Teen Titans but I do own every character you do not recognize I also do not own the song Daughter to Father or when I'm gone no copyright infringement is intended

Starfire yawned as she stretched before getting out of bed. She could not wait to find Raven; they had much to talk about. Slipping on a light robe, Starfire ran as fast as she could to Ravens room knocking softly on the door, she patiently waited for her friend to open the door. Finally, Raven opened the door

"Oh...um hey star." Starfire looked disappointed was Raven not happy to see her.

"Hello friend Raven, are you not happy to see me you seem the disappointed." Starfire's face fell

"Not really I was just...expecting someone else." Starfire perked up and Raven backed up as Starfire made a grinch like smile

"And whom might that be friend Raven." Raven's cheeks got slightly heated

"Nobody important to you I was just umm...Oh I'm waiting for Dairen that's who!" Starfire put her hands to her face as she made Star eyes

"You must tell me what happened last night friend Raven we shall have the girl chat yes?" Raven was about to say no but...this was Starfire's cousin and she did want to talk to someone.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone...ok?" Starfire smiled sincerely before saying

"You have my word friend." sticking her head out the door Raven glanced left and right before grabbing Starfire and yanking her inside the room.

"Ok so you want to know what happened here we go..." Starfire's eyes grew as she heard every detail she had not even noticed them spending time together until last night at the ball!

"And then..." Starfire's eyes grew

"Then what then what friend Raven you must tell!" Raven took a deep breath

"He kissed me." That floored her Starfire literally feel off the bed and crashed to the ground, getting up and rubbing the bump on her head she stuttered

"Wha, wha, what...he k, k, HE KISSED YOU!" Raven slapped her hand over Starfire's mouth

"Shhhh!" Starfire looked regretful

"I am Sorry." she mumbled Raven sat back and sighed

"Raven...do you love him?" Raven sat up surprised by the seriousness in Starfire's face and tone she expected the alien to be jumping around squealing for joy.

"Well I don't know we've only been here for a few months but...he makes me feel special its different from Malichior if that's what you mean its more...real." Starfire smiled

"That is how I feel about friend Robin...I am happy for you...both of you." Raven smiled but was shocked at the same time. Then remembered one of the reason she was waiting for Dairen

"Starfire, Dairen and I were going to talk to your father." Now Starfire was shocked

"About what?"

"You and Robin, we think that maybe we can show him that Robin isn't a bad guy." Starfire was worried instantly

"Why does my father believe that Robin is bad?" Raven looked down uncomfortably

"Starfire you're a princess on earth because you're an alien it isn't that bad, but here Robin is the last person...that's technically worthy of you...by royal standards." Starfire looked hurt by her friend's words

"Is that how my family and you feel." Raven was surprised Starfire looked angry with her

"No, No, Starfire Dairen and I don't feel that way but...your father does, and he's technically the current ruler...he wants you to, to go ahead with original plans and...marry Dylan." Starfire's face morphed into one of horror Raven could not be serious! Dylan and her!

"Friend Raven I must find my father I cannot marry Dylan I do not love him I want Robin, and only Robin Raven please do not let him do this!" Raven looked sympathetically at her friend in a few minutes everything had gone hill for her.

"Starfire we'll talk to him I promise." Raven gave her a re assuring smile

"Promise?" Starfire asked

"Cross my heart Star." Smiling Starfire looked the clock they were late to breakfast in fact it was probably half way over.

"We are late." Starfire giggled, with that, the two took off for the dining hall. Once there they were greeted with stares annoyed ones, surprised ones, and of course loving ones. Taking their seats Starfire grimaced as Dylan was still here, and from the looks of it, Robin and he had been "talking". Starfire sat down quietly and began sipping her drink.

"So Dylan...Is it true you're still looking for a bride?" Starfire spit out her drink in surprise and began chocking before she mumbled a quiet

"E, Excuse me."

"Yes...well about my question Dylan." Dylan smirked

"Yes, Father thinks it's about time I find a bride and maybe have an heir or two." Robin glared like hell was this guy marrying Starfire let alone having kids with her! Beast Boy and Cyborg looked like they could kill him any second Corrina, as if she would bash her brother in laws head in. Raven Dairen and Corrina's Husband just had their mouths hanging open.

"I see...and have you found any suitable young ladies yet?" Dylan glanced at Starfire who cringed under his gaze

"Only one sire." The king swirled his drink around in his glass

"And who might that be." Before Dylan could answer, Raven cut him off

"Your majesty Dairen and I would like to speak to with you." The King looked at her slightly confused breakfast was well over now so...

"Very well I shall be back soon everyone please excuse me." With that Dairen, Raven, and the king all left the room but not before Starfire breathed a silent thank you, Raven winked in return. Dylan sat sipping his drink silently glancing at Robin every now and then almost as if to say

"Ha-ha Starfire's Father's going to force her to marry me!" Robin just glared...Meanwhile Raven and Dairen tried to talk to the King

"You want me to what." These teenagers floored him with their demands and actions

"Your majesty please try and understand, Starfire and Robin have been together for a while now he really does love her." Raven pleaded on her friend's be half

"Its true uncle, Robin does love her he would give his life for her." Dairen agreed he couldn't believe his uncle would even considering this!

"Dylan is interested in her as well." The King snapped back Raven rolled her eyes this guy was senile

"Interested and love are two different things your majesty." Raven replied

"And I suppose I should just give my daughter away to some masked boy who cant go to sleep always seems to be around as if he's stalking her, constantly sends silent threats to a prince, and couldn't even properly defend her in the time came is that what you two are telling me!" Dairen glared as much as he loved his family he had to come to his friend's defense

"Robin is a fantastic fighter form what I've heard and he's protected Starfire on many occasions." Dairen knew he was walking on thin ice

"It doesn't matter Starfire and Dylan will be going somewhere together anyway." Raven was stunned Starfire was being sent away? Away where, where were Starfire and Dylan going?

"Uncle...please try to understand aunt..." His uncle cut him off

"Don't mention her to me." Dairen was somewhat hurt his uncle would not allow him to say his other beloved aunt's name

"Uncle...Korind'r has finally found love...I beg you please don't take it away from her." Starfire had suffered enough Dairen couldn't bear to see her suffer anymore

"You two...are dismissed." The king turned his back to them Raven sighed sadly and they left. The King stared at the wall after the two left, Starfire, she was his pride and joy she made him happy and he really did cherish every moment with her, but she and he had a duty they were bound to. Moreover, he had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

(Flashback)

"_Darling...promise me no matter what happens you'll protect our children especially kori._"_ The King gazed sadly at his wife war was coming and they knew it. Kissing his queen gently the King promised he would guard their children Starfire especially._

(Flash back ended) That was the last time he saw his beautiful queen alive and everything was peaceful Blackfire was in some foreign jail their only son was dead, He would not allow his little girl to end up failing or falling short. And it was then he made his final decision, calling everyone together the King sat in the throne room. He would hear no protest and no nonsense. Once everyone gather in the began to speak

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Starfire pack your things Dylan and you will be sent by an air craft this afternoon to a different half of the planet you will be safe there." The room fell silent, Starfire was first to break it

"You, you are giving me away?" The poor girl was absolutely shattered by what she had just heard

"No I just..." She began to panic

"I did everything you asked me father, I even heard with my hooves!" she was hysterical now and not even Robin could calm her down

"Korind'r stop this nonsense this instance and..."

"You said that I was good! You only pre tended to care about me!" They were almost in each other's faces now

"Korind'r a Princess does not..." That snapped her

"That's all you care about! Not about me!" Tears were streaming down her face while her father did in the best way he knew tried to calm her down.

"Korind'r if you do not calm down and listen to me this instant..." Starfire's eyes flashed green

"I hate you!" SMACK! Before anyone even her father him self really had a hold of what he was doing, The Kings hand flew across his teenage daughters face...hard. Robin was simply to stun to move his own parent's even Bat Man had NEVER raised their hand to strike him, and he just let his best friend's father do it to her in front of them! Raising a hand to her face Starfire stared at her Father coldly before shouting

"I wish my mother had survived and was here instead of you!" With that Starfire burst threw the doors and out of the palace...standing their stunned, Corrina's eye's were blazing with fury so much that even Raven cowered a little under the normally sweet queens gaze. Walking over to her brother in law Corrina debated simply hitting him or killing him on the spot!

"If ANYTHING happens to my niece because of you...she stated with venom dripping form every word... Ill kill you my self you basterd!" With that Corrina and the Titans left to go find Starfire, Corrina's Husband turned around once to look at the sober king

"I thought you would be the last person I would see hit my niece, her mother would be very disappointed." With that, Ryand'r left to go find his distraught niece. Leaving Starfire's father to understand what he had just done. Slumping the King sat in his throne...she would be all right wouldn't she? He frowned why couldn't she have just gone through with his plan

"Because she has your blood in her." The King whipped around that sounded like...no his conscience kicked in she's dead she's been dead.

"Go after her keep your promise." Confused the king followed his instinct transformed and ran off to find Starfire. Not noticing the silhouette behind him Starfire's mother sighed sadly she had been watching over them this whole time, things were bad they needed to hang on if not they would be destroyed...they would all be destroyed.

(The Forest)

She was running she didn't know where but she was getting away from everything from Dylan, Robin and her father. Tears burned her eyes she couldn't see where she was going; every so often, she would stumble and skid, but get right back up and Start running. The King had jetted into the forest. He had to find her. Panting Starfire stopped but went rigid as the bushes shook...it was only Dylan in his deer form.

"Starfire there you are do you know how much trouble you're in your everyone is looking all over for you." she glared at him

"Leave me alone!" she turned and started to walk away but stopped when she heard Dylan

"Perhaps if you wouldn't act like that your father wouldn't want to give you away!" snarling she turned around and kicked him into a tree, before taking off again Dylan soon following. Starfire ran until she saw something a deer...it was a royal subject what was she doing in the middle of the forest forgetting her own problems for a minute Starfire ran over to help her it was her aunt!

"Starfire I found you!" Corrina looked relieved

"I am not going back Aunt Corrina you cannot let him take me" Corrina looked shameful

"Starfire I can't your father is your legal guardian I can't stop him...I'm sorry." Starfire backed up looking shocked Dylan choose that moment to bust through the bushes not looking where he was going ramming Starfire from behind and knocking her into Corrina whom in turn was caught in a trap. Looking stunned Starfire and Dylan sat for a moment as Corrina tried to get it off her leg suddenly it started ringing sending waves...the enemy was coming! Starfire looked dogs...it was those dogs!!! And more this time.

A/N CLIFFY! Hahahah aaaah! Corrina! No our beloved Corrina

What's going to happens she's trapped the enemies coming R/R! This is part 1

I will also explain some things in chapter 2 which will be posted in a few days since this was in the beginning a whole chapter.


	16. Fad Pt6 Breaking her heart Part 2

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

A.N READ THIS Everyone knows Raven is not one to fall head over heels with someone but id like to point out that the titans have been on Solaria a few months now so she has had time to get to know Dairen.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Teen Titans but I do own every character you don't recognize I also do not own the song Daughter to Father or when I'm gone, no copyright infringement is intended

A/N some questions

Q: Why don't they use their powers?

A: Think of it this way the wolves/dogs are just as powerful as them it's like comparing regular wolves and dogs to us human's without weapons. The best way for them to fight is in animal forms. Same with the Traps Corrina can't break it because she can't switch forms (her leg would probably tear off) and it's magical so therefore if we humans could turn into deer's the trap would be nearly impossible for us to break.

Q: What does the King have against Robin?

A: typical judgmental father the King doesn't like Robin because he's strange and Starfire is extremely close to him...Dylan doesn't exactly help him either.

Corrina looked mournful

"Get out of here both of you...now!" Dylan instantly ran off but Starfire stayed behind and tried to help her aunt. She flew back as a beam struck her when she tried to pull it off

"Starfire go now!" remembering what happed to her father Starfire ran but stopped a little ways as she had a flashback from her aunts words

"Keeping running Starfire don't look back." she froze

_Flashback_

_Keep running Starfire don't look back!_

_Her mother died that day._

_Flashback Over. _Tears stinging her eyes Starfire whipped around running past her frantic aunt

"Starfire come back!" Corrina kicked at the damned thing holding her getting an idea she pulled it around a tree attempting to break it. Starfire jumped up on a hill four, five, six, seven...eight dogs she glared if it was a fight he wanted she would give it to him. Taking in a deep breath her bawd as loud as she could that got their attention.

Waiting for the right moment...she steadied her self and than...POW! She kicked one in the throat as some pounced at her. Kicking frantically she tried to get them off her but became scared when she noticed four headed towards her still trapped aunt.

"So little princess who left you all alone in the big bad forest." she glared as the four circled her

"Where's your daddy this time Starry." She turned her head to the side so that she could watch them, the other were doing the same taunting her aunt

"Better yet why not call your precious little boy friend to come save you." that caught her off guard Robin...they knew about Robin! On the other hand, maybe they were referring to Dylan. Taking advantage of the moment one leapt on her and bit into her flesh. Corrina screamed in horror as one by one her niece was triple teamed

"Stop, Stop it leave her alone! I don't care what you do to me leave my niece alone! Please leave her alone!" her cries went UN heard, growling brought her back to the present situation

"Don't worry about the little one your majesty." She looked the dog or wolf whatever it was in front of her and spat in disgust back at it

"You scumbags are worth less than dirt we stand on!" Snarling one leapt on Corrina, attempting to attack her. Corrina already enraged by the brutal attacking of her niece slammed it into the tree behind her successfully killing or knocking it unconscious. The rest came at her pulling harder, harder...harder SNAP! She and the dogs flew forward as the trap holding her broke Running over to Starfire Corrina trampled one of the disgusting creatures to death. Two down six to go... looking at Starfire Corrina grimaced she was horrible she barely looked alive...

"Starfire get out of here!" Starfire looked shocked she was not leaving her aunt!

"No I shall not." Corrina backed up next to her to Starfire they needed help! Suddenly one of the dogs lunged at them but was stopped mid air as an eagle grabbed it and dropped it from high up.

"Silver wings!" Corrina had never been more relived to see her Brother in laws best friend and confidant

"Your majesty's the men and young lady are on their way I shall fight off the rest." Putting a large wing in front of the two royals. Corrina and Starfire stood firm

"I am not leaving you alone." Corrina stated firmly

"Neither am I!" Starfire stated with a determined edge...just a few more minutes they needed to hold them down a few more minutes, she got an idea

"You call my people Troq and other horrid name's. At least we are so pathetic that we would sell our souls to a devil you pride-less worthless low life Korfblags!" Corrina looked half-shocked and half-amused hearing Starfire insult a person was...interesting to say the least that did it, three of them lunged towards Starfire.

"Starfire Run!" Corrina screamed, this time she listened Starfire took off at breakneck speed actually relived that the dogs were still following her "_Be safe and do not die._" was the only thing she could think of. Meanwhile Robin and the other's were running at breakneck speed to rescue Starfire and Corrina, they had come across a screaming Dylan and realized Starfire and her aunt were in trouble they only hoped they weren't too late. Silver Wings did his best to Guard Corrina but received many harsh blows in turn using his talon he dug it into the animal's fur and threw it against a tree, another took this chance to try and attack him from behind But Corrina attacked it, falling to the ground in turn. Injured Corrina struggled to get up but was stopped as, one of the wolves' jumped on her sinking its claws into his throat.

"Your precious niece will join you soon, Do tell your precious sister we said hello." Red tinted her eyes; as the animal reached down to kill her she heard someone yell.

"AZARATH METRIO ZINTHOS!" Raven threw a wave at the wolf on top of Corrina and threw it into a jagged Rock she glared at it

"Don't you touch her." she snarled one of the wolves snapped onto Ravens cloak dragging her to the ground. Corrina ran to help her but was stopped as more blocked her path, at that moment the other burst through the bushes. Raven grunted as she tried to get her self out of the creatures death lock, "stupid animal." she thought it was cutting off her air circulation. Another one jumped to bite her throat; Dairen jumped in front of her and kicked them away

"Get away from her!" Dairen used his antlers to smash it into a tree. Raven smiled he saved her. Dairen snorted at one of the wolves, it had started howling.

"Shut up!" Cyborg and Beast Boy tackled the creature but it was too late it had sounded its call more were coming.

"Corrina where's Starfire!" Corrina looked at her brother in law

"She ran that way three were after her." Nodding The King took off Robin and Beast Boy right behind him. Raven Dairen, Corrina Cyborg and Ryand'r waited for the rest to come. Starfire ran, they were catching up she had hoped to find someone but no one had showed up, abandoning the trail that lead into the deeper part of the forest, better known as the forbidden part. Turning sharply Starfire winced as she was stuck in a thorn bush, the were so close! Grunting she broke free and kept running through a stream over some logs and into the tall grass. Panting she tried to calm her nerves as the three dogs walked in a ring around her trying to catch her scent luckily it had started raining she needed help and soon. The King dashed through the tree's looking for Starfire raising his nose he tried to catch her scent...

"_Damn this rain_!" Hr glared he couldn't smell anything but suddenly he heard barking those idiots, he smirked running off the path the King Robin, and Beast Boy ran towards Starfire. Shaking she couldn't stop shaking suddenly she closed her eyes rumbling, the ground was rumbling.

"Ok." she thought she times it one two...three! She jumped and narrowly missed the dogs snarling the got up and ran after her. She was running out of breath she needed...there! Starfire climbed up a step cliff trying to escape the bloodthirsty killers, reaching a steep step she screamed. One of them had bit her leg trying to pull her down, glaring she mustered up her strength and kicked it, it fell a good ways, and so far, she was sure it was dead. She continued to climb as the last two persuaded her. The King Robin and Beast boy slid to a screech as they came to the edge of a cliff. Starfire was below them climbing up. Robin called out her name

"Starfire!" Beast Boy morphed and tried to reach her but was too big so he transformed into a wolf and started climbing down, then jumped and landed on the slab next to Starfire snarling.

"Awe come to protect your little friend." One snapped at him but Beast Boy evaded it, but the other one originally attacking Starfire lunged on him and he slid barely hanging onto the cliff.

"Friend Beast boy!" Starfire looked it was so small one wrong move and...She shuddered she refused to die! Glaring she turned around and kicked the one into the other they both fell below them onto a slab neither moving. Robin let out a relived sigh as the King smiled softly at his daughter who was climbing up to them with Beast Boy, the other's Had just joined them and from how they looked the battle had been anything other than easy. Corrina was limping and had so many scratches and wounds, the King could barely tell what she looked like the others looked no better. Apparently Dylan had come back to help them after all, although he must have been more protected then the others because he barely had any scratches at all. Beast Boy and Starfire climbed up to them finally reaching the top. Beast Boy instantly ran over to group; Starfire smiled as her Father smiled back, the happy reunion was cut short as a sickening crack sounded under Starfire's feet. Before she could change form or jump, the part of the cliff she was standing on gave way and she fell into a dark pit.

"STARFIRE!" her name being shouted by the shocked group was the last thing she heard as a sickening thud let darkness take her away.

A/N PHEW! Ok so there we go, and um wow I'm sad now lol

Read and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PEOPLE!! lol and No Dylan didn't do anything I am going to clear that up right now he just showed up last minute and then followed them so don't go thinking he turned over a new leaf cause he hasn't.


	17. Forgiveness Acceptance Daughter toFather

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Oniekd'r (Og-ne-ken-door) (Daddy in Tamaranean) work with me Kay. Lol

Kanorfla (baby)

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Teen Titans but I do own every character you don't recognize I also do not own the song Daughter to Father or when I'm gone, no copyright infringement is intended

A/N I am changing the name from haille to kori name for obvious reasons

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

Deep, deep, deep down in the dark Starfire laid in the snow at the bottom of a pit

She painfully opened her eyes, everything was so fuzzy she tried to move, but gasped in pain she felt pinned down looking over she could barely make out anything, reaching her with her other hand Starfire pulled a think knife sharp icicle out of her arm, gasping again she laid there hoping, praying that someone would come look for her. Tears slipped out of her eye's each one reminding her of the painful events

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter

(Flashback)

_A young Starfire sat in the royal library waiting for a letter from her beloved father about the war, or just to tell her….that he loved her._

(Flashback ended)

I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders

_Nobody knew how much she wanted to do things right to meet all their expectations, to do her job right. _

A family in crisis that only grows older

_How many people had to die, how many lives had to be destroyed before this was over?_

Why'd you have to go

"Father why did you leave us?" she whispered

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!

"Why did you leave me?"

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping

There she was laying bloody and broken deep in the snow most likely she wouldn't make it through the night…but she stayed hopeful. She had to.

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed from all sides, not only had he struck her but also had tried to give her away! Her own father had tried to sell her off like some type of item!

These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater

(Flashback)

Young Starfire sat on her bed, rubbing her face into one of her father's robes wrapping it around her she drifted off to sleep

(Flashback ended)

I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

She missed her knorfka she missed Galfor he would never leave her alone he loved her, he cared about her he tried his best to protect her when "they" came. Whenever she felt sad, he was always there with a hug.

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!

Tears and blood mixed in the snow Starfire gasped as she tried to move, there was so much pain, but she had to try with every last once of her strength she opened her mouth and yelled one word.

"FATHER!"

Up on the top the group sat in shock Corrina sobbed into Ryand'rs shoulder, Raven hovered away from the group her cloak changing grey, Dairen sat with her staring off into space Robin stared down into the black pit that had swallowed her best friend girl that he loved. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat by each other each with an equally sorrowful face. Dylan sat twiddling with his thumbs looking one-third annoyed one-third bored and one third fake concern. Robin wanted to punch him then and there, but it was the King that surprised Robin the most sure his face was emotionless but his eye's he looked as if he was in as much if not more pain than Robin was.

Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?

One may think the King didn't care about his daughter….they were wrong. He cared about his child immensely, he had been heartbroken the day he found out his children were supposedly "dead" he just didn't show it.

When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armor

She was his heart when she hurt he hurt when she was happy he was happy, but he as a father had a duty to protect her, that's what he had wanted to do more than anything in the world

And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her

He knew no matter how much she and him didn't get along that whenever she needed him he would be there if someone hurt her he would make sure that he PERSONALLY made them suffer and beg for death long before it came.

But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?

Some father he had turned out to be, the only thing he had succeeded in doing was hurting his child. Ironic the same thing he would have made someone suffer for was the same thing he had been doing all along.

Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane

(Flashback)

It was one of the few times the king had come to visit his daughter's and son

Starfire had been working on a picture she had tried to show it to him, he said he was busy and had to leave soon. Even though he had just arrived…..it was a picture she had drawn of him and her.

(Flashback ended)

"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Kori, baby, your Daddy's busy

(Flashback)

Starfire had asked her father to play with her.

He had said no he was busy working on battle strategies and other things

(Flashback Ended)

Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself

(Flash back)

Starfire was on a swing as her father came into view

"Oniekd'r will you push me?" Her Father had pushed her once and gone inside the palace.

"Flashback ended"

Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
you mind as well put hands on her mother, she's a spitting image of her.

(Flashback)

Starfire had been furious at the fact that her father was going to send her away, she had shouted that she hated him and before he even comprehended what he was doing, he slapped her. And the look she gave him was one he would never forget.

(Flashback ended)

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

He questioned himself why had he been so eager to marry Starfire off. Because he wouldn't be here forever he knew that, and he wanted to know she was taken care of, that she'd be loved protected and treated like what she was….a princess. Despite her anger he knew she would mourn his death, whenever that was she was too sweet not to, she would love someone until the day they died.

She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing

(Flash back)

Starfire sat on the floor sobbing hoping that would maker her Oniekd'r stay with them and not go to his meeting with the rest of the royals

(Flashback ended)

Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying you always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it with cha'"

(Flashback)

He was leaving them again, he had promised Starfire he wouldn't leave anymore.

She had told him he was lying…she was right, he had tried to leave and tell her to be a big girl she said she did not want to be a big girl she wanted to be a kanorfla and have him stay with her. She actually tried to block the door, and we she finally realized he wouldn't stay. She had grabbed a tiny gold locket it paled in comparison to the other gifts others had lavished on him she insisted he always wear it…that it would keep him safe.

(Flashback ended)

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, shes bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Tamaran, how did you get to Tamaran?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Father, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me

(Flashback Dream)

He was on his way to a conference and he had Starfire's locket he had dosed off on his spaceship…

He had just finished speaking as usual every clapped he could have rolled his eye's if had said zorkaberries they would start screaming. When he surveyed the room, he was shocked to see his daughter in the crowd

"Korind'r what are you doing here." How had she escaped the guards her family everyone!

"I fallowed you Oniekd'r you promised you wouldn't not leave. You lied to me and now mommy is sad!" She pulled out a gift traditionally given from a daughter to her father sniffing she shoved it in his hand explaining that all she had tried to go was give it to him. He remembered how he felt when she had shouted she wished her mother was here instead of him, that made two of them her mother would have known what to do. She would be incredibly disappointed in all reality he had chosen everything over his daughter, no wonder she was so angry with him. The one thing she had wanted most throughout her whole life he had denied it to her.

The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Kori's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kori and  
Tell her I miss her, Kori just smiles and winks at her big sister

(Flashback Dream ended)

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back

Now all his dreams for her didn't matter, nothing he wanted for her mattered and the worse part was that…he couldn't recall every telling her that he loved her every since her mother died, he never said sorry or told her it wasn't her fault.

He let his own child grow up with out the love of either parent. What kind of a person did….he thoughts were cut off by a distant scream that startled everyone.

"FATHER!!" Not wasting any time the king scrambled to the edge

"Starfire! Korind'r? Kori!" No answer….but he heard her he had heard her she called for him! Suddenly the masked boy stuck something in the edge of the cliff and started flying down the edge. Fallowing suit, the king and everyone else started climbing down into what they had thought was a bottomless pit. When they finally reached the bottom, Robin was hysterically shaking Starfire and trying to wake her up she was covered in cuts and blood. The boys shoulders were shaking slightly it was obvious he was trying not to cry. If there was ever a moment the King regretted something, it was now after all he had treated the boy harshly making it quite clear that he didn't want him anywhere near his daughter, yet he was the one she ran to for comfort. He was the one she trusted and cared for, he was the one who had not hesitated to jump down and look for her not knowing what was at the bottom. He was the one everyone had told him Starfire wanted. Walking over to Starfire and Robin, he thought it was. He shook Starfire and was surprised when he heard the boys voice

"Starfire….please wake up…please don't die one me." Robin's voice was so fragile if it was ice the gentlest touch would break it. Starfire stirred in his arms blinking slightly

"Robin….Father?" Robin hugged her before handing her to her father and stepping out of the way. Breathing rigidly Starfire gasped a few times before forming a word

"Father…." Holding his daughter close for the first time in years, the king comforted his daughter

"I'm here its ok I'm here."

A/N Sniff I'm sorry I'm an emotional person Read and Review sniff and

Vote on my polls if you will and Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	18. Robin I Loved Her First Pt1

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Oniekd'r (Og-ne-ken-door) (Daddy in Tamaranean) work with me Kay. Lol

Kanorfla (baby)

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Teen Titans but I do own every character you don't recognize I also do not own the song I Loved her first

More questions

Q: Why wont Dylan go the hell home!

A: Because he is royalty just like Starfire he Two needs to be kept safe no matter how much some(coughalllcough) of us would like him to DROP DEAD

Q: does Star's dad know Robin's name?

A: yes by now he does know it he just chooses not to use it kind of as an insult

Starfire winced as she slowly woke up, she looked at her the bandage on her arm, where was she? Looking around Starfire blinked as she remembered everything that happened the dogs, she had to flee and then Beast Boy tried to save her, but she fell and then, Robin and her father rescued her! However, what about everyone else? Did everyone make it out un harmed

"I must find everyone!" With that Starfire tried to get out of bed but gasped as she fell back in pain using her uninjured arm she got out of bed much, much slower. When she felt someone push her back

"Why not let them come see you?" Her father sat her back down

"Father! I did not see you." Her Father closed his eye's amused than walked to the door as everyone came bounding in but stopped at Starfire's bed, the awkward silence was cut as Starfire pulled her blanket over her mouth.

"Um hello everyone." Smiling Corrina leaned down and hugged her niece

"Don't you EVER do something that reckless for my or anyone else's sake again understand?" Starfire nodded her head in response as she hugged her aunt, she knew she would do everything again in a heartbeat.

"How are you feeling?" Dairen asked his cousin

"I am alright I would like to get up." That was her way of saying don't worry about me I'm fine let's get going! Taking the hint everyone exited her room save Raven and Corrina who were going to help her dress and heal.

"Ok Star this is going to hurt a lot but I think I can heal your arm almost back to the way it was." Clenching her teeth Starfire watched as Raven chanted and her dark powers wrapped around Starfire's arm after a few minutes Starfire looked the wound wasn't as sore as before she could even use her arm again, it would be a little be before it was just as good as before Raven explained.

"Now let's find something nice for you to wear." Corrina said as she shoveled through Starfire's closet

"Why do I need to look the nice Aunt Corrina?" Corrina pulled out a sleek outfit

"Because sweetheart it…..it makes a woman get better faster." Starfire raised an eyebrow she may have been naive but she wasn't stupid

"Very well." After Starfire was dressed to go the woman traveled to breakfast and took their seat's Starfire looked quizzically at guest seat….Dylan was still in it. Raven tapped in

"_He's staying." _Starfire heard the annoyance in her friends voice

"_How long?"_

"_Till the war's over or still his own spacecraft can come get him whichever happens first."_ Starfire blinked a few times when she heard her name being called. Her Uncle had been calling her, her father stared at her, she bit her bottom lip preparing for a tongue lashing but she instead heard her name being spoken again

"Starfire did you hear me?" She shook her head no

"I said that most of your friends and your cousin will be out for the day Dylan has some business in town he needs to take care of so your aunt father and I will be a tad busy but if you need us just call." Starfire smiled she didn't really hear anything after Dylan would be out for the day. Once the meal was finished everyone went there way Dairen and Raven out somewhere Beast Boy, Cyborg and Dylan to town…So that just left…..Robin. Starfire walked around the palace in search of her friend when she bumped into her father….again.

"Oh hello father."

"Hello….what are you doing out here?" Starfire stared at the ground for a minute before answering

"I am looking for friend Robin he is the only one whom does not seem to have the plans today." Ah so she was looking for the masked boy he thought

"Have you see him father?" staring down at her he sighed…teenagers!

"No but if I do ill…..ill tell him you're looking for him." Satisfied Starfire flew off in search of her masked boy wonder, as her father headed towards the library not knowing he would have to keep his word sooner than later. Upon opening the search he was startled as a book flew to the ground and Robin jumped up out of a seat.

"Oh your majesty I didn't um…hi." Robin waved his hand at the large man in the door for some reason he always managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time according to her dad, he seemed to get along with the other Titans just not Robin.

"Calm down boy." Robin glared slightly he HAD a name the guy could at least be polite enough to actually use it

"My daughter is looking for you." Robin looked surprised

"She, she is?" The king frowned did this child have bad hearing?

"Is that not what I just said, yes I bumped into her in the halls and when I left she was still searching for you." Robin picked up the book, left it on the table as he muttered a thanks sort of slouched attempting to bow, and ran out the door. The King walked over to the book and read the title. It was a book about Starfire, what was the boy doing reading a book about his daughter…couldn't he just ask her what he wanted to know? He stared at the book to bad the boy didn't come with one, still he wondered if he was stalking her still…Robin meanwhile had gone looking for Starfire and come across her in the last place he'd thought he find her. Curiosity got the best of him when he heard music, that's when he saw Starfire dancing truth be told he was fascinated you could say after all this was a side of her he didn't know existed till a few months ago because of a nightmare. Starfire froze mid position as she noticed Robin for the first time.

"How, how long have you been there?" Robin felt a tint of red creep into his face at the sound of her voice she sounded scared but most of all betrayed

"I was uh looking for you when I uh…and than um you were are um…I'm sorry I.." Starfire looked at Robin sympathetically

"I am happy to see you none the less." She smiled Robin sighed a breathe of relief

"You're a really good dancer." She looked down

"Thank you." Attempting to break the ice Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and lead her to the middle of the floor, confused Starfire stared at him curiously

"Well there's music and there's two of us so…" Holding out his hand smiling Starfire took it and they started dancing unbeknownst to the two pairs of eyes watching them.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world

Love…is that what he saw in the boy's face every time he looked at his daughter. It certainly wasn't affection at least not the type displayed between Starfire and her friends that, had barely escaped with his life or any of her other friends. More the once he had caught the boy staring at his daughter…or rather gawking would be a better word. But the night of the ball he had seen their real feeling's you couldn't a crease worthy of splitting them apart if you tried…even HE her father could see that.

I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so

He smiled as he remembered when she was little, she had been punished for beating up a young Tamaranean male who had told her she couldn't stay with her Oniekd'r forever Starfire had been furious and pounded him into the ground till he apologized. He had been quite proud of her that day 

And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way 

Despite his uneasiness of Robin the King had to admit that the boy took care of his daughter had it not been for Corrina Robin would have never let anyone else into Starfire's room. Still she was his daughter and now that he had finally made some progress towards getting her back he would be damned if he allowed her to get hurt and he was still here to stop it. The person would pay dearly weather it be Robin Dylan or some other suitor.

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

The day of her birth had been a happy one, she looked exactly like her mother but had touches of him here and there. They knew she was his child by how she greeted her sister Blackfire had been around 2 at the time and she got to close, needless to say Starfire socked her older sister pretty well. When she first smiled he knew she would be a heartbreaker, and he always hoped some young good man would come along asking for her hand. But it was hard after learning to love her now he had to learn to let her go.

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time 

He had been surprised the first time he saw her sitting a top her stallion.

When she was younger she would have fallen off but now, she rode with grace and with pride. Her favorite story had been a book about her parents and every night she insisted her father tell the story well, that is until he began ignoring her than Gal for or her uncle did that. And then there was the first time he saw them together, the warning was flashing do bright a blind man could have seen it. And then when he hit Starfire, Robin had seemed shocked at first than furious had the boy been a little more senile the King was sure he would have been knocked over on the floor before he could even understand what had happened.

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

He leaned against the doorframe watching the two oblivious teens dancing. Nobody was ever going to be good enough for his child he knew that, the perfect person could come along and they still wouldn't be able to meet the Kings standards he would dismiss them without a second thought.

(Flash back)

"_Her happiness doesn't matter!"_

(Flash back ended)

But it DID matter, closing his eye's he opened them back almost painfully….nope she was still dancing and gazing lovingly at THE boy. Sighing the King got up and started walking towards the two

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep 

The music was beginning to slow down, slower, slower till it stopped, and the only sound left was Starfire's father's steady clapping. Robin and Starfire stared on shocked.

Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first. 

A/N yes Cliffy! I'm gonna make this short this is part one part two will be posted soon Bash Dylan Read my other stories Read review yadda yadda yadda lol Happy Reading Princess Starfire.


	19. Robin and Starfire Nothing To Loose

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Oniekd'r (Og-ne-ken-door) (Daddy in Tamaranean)

Kanorfla (baby)

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Teen Titans but I do own every character you don't recognize and I also do not own the song Nothing to lose

A/N I am gonna have the King call Starfire, Starfire sometimes and Korind'r the other

Q: Why does the King approve of Dylan over Robin

A: The King has known Dylan since infancy Starfire and Dylan probably would be engaged by now if she hadn't been captured so its only natural the King tried to make things go back the way they were. Plus Robin doesn't exactly strike someone as prince material.

Q: Will the king force Starfire into a relationship with Dylan

A: No I don't think he will after all he DID witness ROBIN jump down into an endless pit just to save Starfire….would you force your kid after that??

Q: Is the King Bi-Polar

A: More or less, he doesn't want to admit he was wrong with the whole Dylan thing its like when you and your friends argue about you liking a guy you deny it even though you KNOW it's true. The man has pride lol

Q: Will we met the Villain?

A: Yes you will in fact you'll meet him pretty soon.

Q: Will there be more Dairen/Raven fluff?

A: Yes there will be

Q: Does the King hate Robin

A: Not necessarily he just doesn't trust him and thinks he may be a threat to Starfire…and he has this odd habit of getting enjoyment out of Robins humiliation lol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Starfire stared as her father walked towards them clapping steadily

"Um…hello again…father." Starfire shifted uncomfortably under her fathers gaze

"Hello Starfire, why did you two stop?" Starfire and Robin glanced at each other

"Well um…" Robin gulped the king's face had a bit of a sadistic grin to it

"Well go on, don't just stand with your mouths agape as if your fish on land." He mused this was going to be fun

"Um maybe I should leave you two alone and um…" Robin made a move to leave but the King blocked him

"Why are you leaving? Did I not tell you earlier that she was looking for you and now you're leaving? My you're rude." Robin backed up a few steps putting a hand to his chest hyperventilating slightly when Starfire intervened

"Please do not be angry at my friend father he did not mean any harm." Raising an eyebrow the king kept his face full of any emotion "_so she's willing to protect him even from a tongue lashing…interesting."_

"Calm down Starfire, your friend is no in trouble I was merely asking him a few questions." Smirking slightly the king turned and left the room but stopped looking over his shoulder

"Have fun." Starfire's eyes widened as Robin hid behind her

"_He's gonna kill me he's out to kill me I knew it he's out to get me_!" Robin gulped mentally this was ridiculous stepping out from behind Starfire he coughed to clear his throat, he was a superhero and nothing…..ok maybe one thing was going to make him act like a cowered.

"I apologize friend Robin that was most awkward was it not?" Robin sighed

"Extremely…do you still want to hang out?" Smiling Starfire grabbed his hands and took off running out of the room.

_There are times when you make me laugh  
there are moments when you drive me mad  
_

So here, they were walking around the ground's together just enjoying each other's company.

_there are seconds when I see the light  
though many times you made me cry_

Complicated that's what the two had done to each other complicated each others lives Starfire stopped, as they reached a statue tilting her head as if she bowed Robin gave her a question glance.

"That is my mother's statue and these are her garden's she loved them very much." Starfire picked a flower and left it at her mothers feet before giving a sad smile and walking on

_There's something you don't understand  
I want to be your man_

_Nothing to lose  
your love to win  
hoping so bad that you'll let me in_

Robin sighed as he walked next to her, it shouldn't be this hard all he had to do was say Starfire I…I…I eeeeeeeeeee

"You what friend Robin." Robin's grew red as he realized he was speaking aloud

"I, um I um…." Robin tripped and landed at her feet._  
_

_I'm at your feet  
waiting for you  
I've got time and nothing to lose_

Alarmed Starfire bent down to help him up Robin froze, as she was face leveled with him and her eyes caught his.

_There are times when I believe in you  
these moments when I feel close to you  
there are times I think that I am yours  
though many times I feel unsure  
_

When they were stranded after Cyborg had teased him about Starfire being his "girlfriend" for a while, he actually felt like after a lot of stuttering that he was hers and vice versa….now he wasn't sure, she didn't like Dylan but…what did that say about them?

_  
There's something you don't understand  
I want to be your man_

Nothing to lose  
your love to win  
hoping so bad that you'll let me in  


She had been open with him for a while now.

He had to admit he liked it, it made him feel special that he mattered to someone, that mattered to him. Sure the other Titans were close but it was different Raven had Dairen Beast Boy and Cyborg were inseparable…and Starfire was the one he was close to.

_  
I'm at your feet  
waiting for you  
I've got time and nothing to lose  
_

Starfire pulled away finally helping him up blushing as she dusted off the outfit she shook her head, her aunt had planned this.

_  
I'll always be around you  
keep an eye on you_

Robin caught up with her as he remembered the night of the ball

After they had parted ways he watched her on her balcony it was stupid but he wanted to make sure she was safe. Or maybe he wanted to just watch her a bit more either way he stayed there till her light went out._  
_

_cos my patience is strong  
and I won't let you run  
cos you are the only one_

Starfire glanced at Robin when a strange thought passed her mind, she recalled one female staring at Robin even though she never approached him…Starfire had felt the same emotion she felt when Robin had to date that awful korfblag Kitten! Jealousy…she remembered how happy she was when Robin danced with her the whole night even if she couldn't admit it aloud she knew she wanted to be the only female in his life.

__

Nothing to lose  
your love to win  
hoping so bad that you'll let me in

I'm at your feet  
waiting for you  
I've got time and nothing

They had walked around the entire garden until they got to the end when Robin noticed a particular patch of flower's. Attempting to be more romantic he tried to pull a handful of flowers out from the ground, Starfire meanwhile had stopped to watch what he was doing. It didn't turn out quite as planned for as Robin finally managed to yank the flowers out of the ground pulling some dirt up with him he ended up sort of flopping and flailing, which resulted in him landing on Starfire much to her embarrassment.

"Uh Um I uh…"__

If it was possible to die of embarrassment Robin was sure he was gonna drop dead any minute, and if that wasn't bad enough they had stayed frozen like that for quite some time now until they were brought back to reality by someone attempting to stifle their laughter. As both Robin and Starfire still in the same position turned there heads to see her uncle ready to fall on the ground laughing and her father looking half shocked Robin and half amused.

"Well I must say this is interesting…tell me Robin is it? Is this something you normally end up doing or does my daughter…" Ryand'r cut him off

"You two might want to get up now." Red with embarrassment Starfire kicked Robin off her and dusted off her dress. Biting her lip and looking down.

"Um actually this is the 1st time that uh THIS type um of uh…" Robin pulled at his shirt collar. He was however saved by the bell or rather Corrina who's pitch was that of a bell

"Ryand'r you two ought to be ashamed of yourselves spying on the two of them!" Ryand'r attempted to suck up to his wife

"But sweet heart we were only…"

"Don't you sweet heart me Ryand'r and don't you dare make me pull out your full name because I will! One would think you two have a bit more maturity than that honestly!" Starfire's father almost rolled his eyes at his sister in laws chattering…he thought it was quite funny actually obviously the boy intended to give Starfire the flowers but still…watching him get humiliated was just too funny.

"Corrina the children are fine…he turned to stare at Robin…aren't you?" Robins eyes grew wide he felt like he was in an extreme game of cat and mouse…….and he was caught in the trap.

"Oh leave them alone! Besides the others will be arriving home soon!" Corrina pushed the two older men away but not before turning back around and rolling her eyes in annoyance. Starfire blinked a few times then kept walking Robin ran after her to catch up….he ended up catching up with her in the hallway. Starfire looked sorrowfully a Robin

"I apologize friend Robin I did not mean to cause you distress today." Robin stepped in front of her

"No its ok really accidents happen its my fault I was a bit of a klutz." The two chuckled slightly as Starfire placed her hands in front of her and they drifted into an awkward silence. Suddenly Robin spoke up.

"Starfire I need tot ell you something!" That caught her attention Robins voice had such urgency in it she was worried for a minute

"Very well what is friend?"

"I um you see I Um the reason we you err me I and you we um you father see I know you and Dylan um when I say…I mean that um…" Starfire blinked as she tried to make sense of the random drabble coming out of his mouth, when she leaned in to listen closer the door behind Robin flew open successfully knocking him onto her AGAIN for the second time today. Except for this time, everyone witnessed their embarrassment as a vast range of

"STARFIRE! And ROBIN'S" rang out the two teen stared at the shocked faces of Dylan, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Dairen, Corrina, and Ryand'r this time Starfire's father just looked ready to kill Robin. Robin just gulped

"Not again!" He moaned

A/N I decided to leave them in that embarrassing lil position till we come back lol

Review vote on the polls lol Happy reading princess Starfire


	20. Sacrifice de Dairens Love of a cousin

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans; I also do not own any songs listed below or the similarities between this and The Lion King 2

A/N READ THIS you need to either play I Will remember you by Sarah Mc Lachlan I will Remember you by **Ryan Cabrera or Cry by Mandy Moore when you see (Play song) it is vital that you play one of these songs when you see that. Ok thanks**

**Q: Why can't Raven use her powers in this chapter?**

A: in this particular place her powers are defective she can't use them that much so where as she would be able to defeat majority of the things you see here on earth she cant do it here same with Starfire. I am in **no way** making either of these girls a damsel at least not for the whole story but them not being able to fight to their full capability is **essential** to this plotline so **please** bear with me.

"Not again." Robin moaned, he was suddenly thrown off and rolled into a table causing a vase to drop on him by Dylan

"Oh Starfire are you alright did he hurt you! If you hurt her, you will go to jail! Here Starfire get off the floor before you get dirty!" The Titans rolled their eyes at Dylan while Starfire's father glared at Robin and Corrina and her husband tried to hold in their laughter.

"I am fine DYLAN!" Starfire snapped she glared as Robin got up covered in dirt from the vase

"Well this must be terrible embarrassing." The King said with a rather cold voice Robin gulped

"What on earth were you doing to her peasant!" Robin glared at Dylan

"I fell!"

"On top of her could you imagine the gossip that would go on if someone else had walked in on her who knows what could have happened to poor Starfire!" The King put his hand on Dylan's shoulder to calm him down.

"Well if we're all done here, Starfire I have something I want you to do."

"Yes father."

"Your friends may come as well." With that, the group followed the King but Dairen pulled Raven to the side.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" She asked

"Um in a minute there's something I needed to talk to you about."

"Alright I'm all ears." Dairen sighed and pulled at his collar

"When all this…the war I mean, is all over…you plan to return to earth correct?" Raven frowned

"Well…yes I mean…I'm a Titan, that's my home."

"Of course but um…I was wondering…do you think Robin would mind if I…." he stopped

"If you what?" she was tempted to read his thoughts but decided against it

"If I came with you…I would need to come back regularly…but I would like to come if you'll allow me to." Very calm Raven walked over and hugged Dairen tightly as Dairen returned the gesture

"Id like that." Smiling Dairen took her hand

"Well we better catch up we don't want to miss whatever's going on." They caught up to a group and fallowed into a chamber where Silver wings was waiting.

"Good day your majesties…Everyone." The King nodded his head to respect his friend

"Silver wings what was this idea you wanted to do for Starfire?" The king asked

"I thought it might be a good idea for her to go in the transformation realm." The King's eyes widened…let his daughter go into a realm…alone?

"Silver…I am NOT letting Korind'r go alone." Silver wings shook his head

"With all do respect majesty, the young princess will be safe as you and I both know we can control everything there." The King sighed

"You're never going to let up on this are you?" Silver wings smirked

"Not in the least my friend." Starfire looked at her father expectantly

"Fine but we're coming with her." Silver wings raised an eyebrow

"Alright…um don't you think you should explain what it is you're doing first?"

"Oh Um...of course." The King turned to the group

"What were about to enter is a realm specifically for training or hiding, whichever you prefer just like when we survey the forest Starfire and the rest of us will be in animal form however You…..he pointed at Robin…..and you….he pointed at Cyborg…will remain in your human forms."

"So its like being in the forest but safer, it's an alternate dimension?" Robin inquired

"Correct." The King replied….a few minutes later everyone had changed and entered Silver wings included. The king now in a lion form instead of deer and Starfire in cub sat together as everyone gather in a circle.

"This will be Starfire's first scout alone….I, will not…follow you this time." Starfire gasped

"Really I may go on my own?" Starfire was excited if her father really trusted her to go without anyone that would mean she had proved herself to him!

"Yes." At that, Starfire nuzzled her father who stiffened at the public display of affection, before running to the edge of the cliff looking over her shoulder her fathers face was almost remorseful, and everyone else hopeful. Shooting one last smile at them, Starfire leapt down and ran off. The King turned to Robin and Dairen

"Follow her." They looked surprised

"But you just…"

"I know what I said boy…I just want make sure nothing happens to her." Robin and Dairen stared at each other for a minute

"She'll do fine, just trust her." Corrina said walking towards them

"It's not about trust it's about her safety!" The King replied

"We can't always protect her. What happens the day she's really alone and none of us are there? She must learn to defend her self somehow and you promised her." Corrina tried to reason the argument continued. Meanwhile Starfire had run far away from the base, so far she hadn't come across anything strange what she didn't know was that she was being watched.

"Looks like we won't have to attack the palace after all. Let's roast our little princess now."

With that two shadow like wolf creatures ran through the plains spreading fire all around the unsuspecting Starfire. Starfire ran up a hill but got knocked over as a zebra ran into her stunned she laid on the ground for a minute groggily she got up and sniffed…smoke? Looking up she saw what had caused the animals to run, they were running from the flames! Gasping Starfire took off not far behind them, but between the flames, panic and smoke quickly became lost. Back at the base, which was an actually large flat rock platform they were sitting on the King was spacing back and forth.

"I'm sure she'll be fine after all what could happen?" Silver wings asked just then the king stopped and ran to edge eyes wide at the black stream he saw rising from a distance

"No….NO! Starfire!" Silver wings flew up to see what had caused his friend to panic and gasped everyone took off

"Silver wings Beast Boy fly ahead…NOW!" With that Beast boy and Silver wings took off in search of the princess, who was frantically attempting to escape the seemingly endless flames. Running faster she skidded left and right nearly falling into the flames. Seeing a Rock she leapt up and grabbed it now trapped if she fell that was it, she couldn't undo her transformation till she got out of the realm she panicked as she started sliding off, using one last push she flipped her self onto the rock and continued to run stumbling and falling along the way.

"Father….FATHER! Dairen, Robin someone!" She kept calling no one answered, running blindly through the flames Starfire dashed in random directions hoping to find a way out. The King and the group jumped over burned logs and branches in search of his daughter calling her name. Starfire screamed as she suddenly tumbled down a cliff and into a river, gasping she swam but was forced to dive down under the water to avoid a flaming tree. She gasped again as she pulled her self from the water and continued to run when she heard her name being called.

"I am here….I am here….I AM HERE!" She shouted coughing from the thick smoke she was relieved when her father jumped infront of her

"Come on!" He shouted, the two of them ran together but he ran to the front in order to lead them out. The group stopped as a few black forms ran through the flame's the others looked around pre paring for an attack Dairen backed up next to Starfire and Raven, when a huge burning tree was pushed down Dairen successfully pushed them out of the way. However, in the process the three were cut off from the group. Dairen stared ahead…he had to get them out.

"Uncle take the others and go ahead Ill find a way out!" Starfire's father looked at him, Dairen smiled

"Don't worry ill be fine…go!" Be safe was all the King could think as he lead the rest of the group out, but stopped as he watched his nephew Raven and Starfire run away.

"Silver wings fallow them I can get us out from here." Nodding Silver wings flew after the three and the king lead the others back. Dairen stopped as he gasped for air everything looked the same flame's here and there Silver wings flew over ahead.

"Your highness…There's a lake just back that way if we manage to get there I think their may be…." Silver wings stopped as more shadow like creatures came into view, Raven Starfire and Dairen glared, Silver wings on the other hand looked worried

"My lord and lady you cannot fight these…run!" With that the four took off the shadows not to far behind them, As the three ran dodging random falling trees and branch's one sparked on the ground and hit Dairen in the eyes vision blurred he stopped as he scratched at his face and a tree fell towards him. Running Raven pushed him out the way and although she was not killed she was temporarily knocked out.

"Raven…Raven?" Dairen nudged her face.

"Is she the alright?" Starfire asked

"We need to get out of here I think shell be fine though." Grabbing her cloak Dairen threw Raven on top of his back when Silver wings landed

"Keep moving the fire is spreading and the creatures are not far behind!" Nodding Starfire and Dairen took off towards the river creatures not far behind when they got there Dairen skidded it was too strong, they wouldn't be able to swim with Raven he started to turn around but Starfire stopped him as the Shadow creatures were already closing in.

"I…" Dairen couldn't think what could they do

"On the count of three we do the jumping." Starfire said

"What!" Dairen looked at her as if she was insane

"Hold onto friend Raven Dairen." Silver Wings stayed overhead

"Alright. One…" Silver wings cut him off as the creatures were closing in faster

"Three!" And pushed them in Starfire and Dairen screamed as they hit the ice cold water, Dairen dropped Raven but quickly retrieved her with Silver Wings help. Starfire pulled her self out first and then assisted in helping Raven and Dairen escape the river. Raven coughed as she came back to conciseness. The two royals helped her to her feet, Silver wings then lead them to a cliff, as they climbed it Silver wings looked for a way out however when they reached the top. Silver wings was injured hanging out of a huge red eyed jet-black wolf like shadow creature's mouth.

"Silver wings!" They shouted in union as the creature tightened its grip on the regal bird.

"Awe how cute, come to rescue your little friend adorable." It threw Silver wings on the ground

"Release him and we may spare you." Dairen growled

"You think I'm threatened little prince." He mocked

A/N I'm ending it here because it was getting entirely to long so I'm gonna post it as two separate half's as much as I'm DYING to leave you hanging I shall post part two today as well because I feel I've been a bit obsessed with cliff's lol so Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	21. Sacrifice de Dairens Pt2 Au revoir aimé

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or the Boyfriend line

"Your majesties don't worry about me attack him kill him while you have the chance… or run!" Silver wings cringed on the ground if he got the chance he could fly away with one wing.

"Azarath Metrio Zinthos!" Ravens powers wrapped around the creature and held it as Starfire grabbed Silver Wings

"Warn my father!" Nodding Silver wings flew off as the creature disappeared from Ravens grip.

"What the…" Raven looked around

"This is for my master!" The creature appeared again and charged towards Darien but Starfire jumped and grabbed it the two tumbled down the other side of the mountain.

(Play song)

"Starfire!" Dairen ran to the edge as his cousin held the creature even as they tumbled mid air towards the rapids

"STARFIRE!" Raven shouted her friends name as she watched her lose her grip and fall backwards the creature tumbled into the water but Starfire managed to claw and grip a piece of the cliff though barely hanging on, Dairen and Raven jumped down the side to help her

"Starfire hold on!" Raven yelled she looked at the waterfall the dam broke and ton after tons of water cam raging through

"Dairen…Dairen the river!" Dairen looked to see what Raven was shouting about as he jumped from place to place attempting to reach his cousin but to his horror the rock gave way and she tumbled into the raging water. Dairen and Raven slid down the rest of the way and fallowed the river.

"Dar…Dar…Dairen!" Starfire shouted as she bobbed above and under the water.

"Starfire keep your head above the water…I'm coming!" Running Dairen ran to the edge above the water and jumped in swimming after his cousin. Raven flew overhead looking for a chance to help as Dairen grabbed his cousin

"Dairen we are going to fall!" Starfire looked as they came closer to the edge

"Brace your self!" The two teens tumbled over the waterfall. Raven flew down to the lake below to find her friends

"Starfire….Starfire, Dairen…Dairen!" She continued to walk through the water when Dairen and Starfire both surfaced untransformed

"Starfire Dairen." Raven ran to help them out

"Are you guys ok?"

"Wet sore but I think well survive." Dairen smiled as they waded out of the river

"How come your transformations are undone?" Raven asked

"I have no idea I guess were out of the transformation realm." Dairen replied

"We should get the going." Starfire said as the three headed off towards the woods Dairen stopped

"Something wrong?" Raven asked

"I heard something…do you sense anything?" Raven concentrated'

"There's a lot of stuff…but you're right something's still out here and it's not friendly."

"Then we need to…GET DOWN!" Dairen pushed Raven and Starfire to the ground as shots and various attacks flew out from behind them. Grabbing their hands Dairen dragged them into the forest as the attacks continued to rang out.

"How does he keep finding us?" Raven said as they ran through the forest

"Honestly I don't know, I don't even know where we are now." Starfire looked ahead the meadow…the meadow. They were in the forest?

"Friends we are in the forest!" Dairen looked at her

"How can you be sure?" Starfire looked back as the enemy was still fallowing them

"Because I recognize these plains father took me here…once…our home is not to far away come on!" Picking up speed Raven threw various items behind them to no avail as the creatures and enemy merely jumped or avoided them. As the reached, a darker part of the forest things quieted down.

"Are they…gone?" Starfire gasped her lungs were burning and she was shaking Raven and Dairen were gasping for air all three were covered in soot from the fire

"I…think…so. Raven…do you….sense any…thing?" Raven closed her eyes

"No…its as if…they were…never, here." But they were there and as the three got ready to leave a rock hovered towards Raven

"Raven!" Dairen threw a star bolt towards the rock as it shattered into piece, and not taking any chances, Dairen shielded Raven taking the blow for her instead

"Dairen!" Raven and Starfire helped him up as the enemy came into view once more,

"Leave me here." Starfire shook her head with Raven's help they dragged him through the forest as shots continued to fire

"You two will never make it out if you have to drag me be reasonable." Dairen tried to argue with them. However as he looked back he saw another attack coming towards them without a second thought he pushed Raven away and threw himself on top of Starfire taking yet another blow for someone he loved. All three flew to the ground. However, the ground beneath them caved in and the fall to the bottom. Starfire Dairen and Raven laid still as they heard talking at the top

"Do you think they survived?" one said

"No come on look at the fall between this the fire and the last attack there's no way they could have survived. Come one lets tell boss the problems are done." Waiting until they were sure they were gone Starfire inched her way over to Dairen

"Dairen…wake up….wake up." She lifted his head into her lap as Raven rolled over on her side to get up.

"Dairen?" she dropped to her knees beside Starfire felt tears come to her eyes

"Stop…crying...can you…call…Robin?" Starfire took out her communicator and called Robin who like almost everyone else was worried sick.

"_Starfire? You're ok! We were really worried are Dairen and Raven alright? Silver wings is here he's hurt but he'll be ok do you….what's wrong?" _Starfire gave the communicator to Dairen who asked if he could speak to Robin in private for a minute nodding yes she walked a little bit away.

"Robin?"

"_Dairen…are you ok what happened!"_ Robin looked at his new friend frantically through the communicator screen.

"I….got a little scraped up, I guess…you could say… you would say we are friend's right?" Dairen winced

"_Of course…why?" _Robin was worried it didn't sound to good

"I need you…to promise me something."

"_alright."_

"I need you to promise that you will protect Starfire…and Raven, make sure nothing happens to either of them. Please." Robin looked sadly at the screen

"_I…promise…but Dairen you'll be fine I know you come on don't talk like this." _Dairen smiled

"If there's one thing I regret its that I didn't met you sooner and I wont be able to watch you fall all over your self when you confess to my cousin." Robin gave him a sad smile

"_Of course you will."_

"Please comfort Starfire….she will need it. Goodbye Robin."

"_Good…Bye Dairen." _Robin shut the communicator as a tear slid down his face, he turned back to the group to give them the news and the others whereabouts.

"Raven can you….call my cousin?" Raven gave him a small smile as she spoke to Starfire in her mind a few minutes later Starfire came back.

"Starfire I want you to know that….you have always been like a little sister to me and, I only regret that I didn't find you sooner." Starfire let the tears fall freely

"Dairen…do not leave me all alone you….she looked at Raven who only shook her head sadly….there was nothing she could do….you promised when were little that we would always be together….forever!" Starfire yelled Dairen put his hand on her head

"You don't have time to cry….for me, you will have….to help everyone…fight…besides you're not alone you….have…Robin." Dairen said his voice tired

"I'm sorry that I can't help protect you anymore." Starfire hugged her cousin crying into his uniform

"Raven I have something for you." Raven looked surprised

"Now's not really the time to give me a gift Dairen." Dairen shook his head

"You need to take it…" digging into his pocket Dairen pulled out a necklace with a strange symbol on it Starfire's eyes widened

"It's nice….what is it?" Raven asked

"On Tamaran or Solaria it is customary for a male to give away a family necklace of the female he wants to stay with…so I gave mine to you." For once she didn't have anything to say in less time then she could have ever imagined someone had manages to make her feel special. To prove that everyone had someone who loved them even her.

"In other words it is the symbol of….love friend Raven." Starfire smiled some through her tears.

"Dairen….I…" Putting the necklace around her neck, she copied it and changed the symbol slightly, and fastened it around his.

"This is the symbol of love on Azarath." She said quietly she wasn't one to show her emotions but if she didn't she knew she would regret it later. She turned her head to the side as a stubborn tear slipped out

"When you get back to earth you should find a cool boyfriend or something." She smiled sadly at him as he put his hand on her face to wipe away the tear

"You're the coolest." She said

"Tell my family that…I love them make sure Aunt Corrina and uncle Ryand'r know how much I appreciated them."

"And never forgot…that I will always love…both of you." Raven gasped slightly as his head suddenly limped on her body

"Darien…DARIEN!" Raven hugged his head and buried her face crying quietly as Starfire bowed her head to her knee's and cried as the mourned the loss of a beloved a cousin and a friend.

A/N I know some of ya'll are gonna kill me for this but in my defense sniff I did say it had angst! And I SWEAR I DID NOT IF SHE WAS MEAN TO MAKE RAVEN OOC I just figured she would probably cry I mean Sheesh she finally finds someone and they get taken away! Wouldn't you cry? Well I'm gonna go cry my eyes out like the sentimental person I am Happy Reading princess Starfire sniff


	22. Grief pain and love

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire'sFather still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Slipped away Nor do I own the Titans. I Also do not own come fly with me

A/N This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends and most loyal reviewer WINKYGIRL12. You can thank her becauseof something she wanted I created an event in this chapter. So give her a big round of applause. I love my Queen of fictional character torture! lol

A/N PLAY AVRIL LAVINGES SLIPPED AWAY PS This is a two people chapter Starfire is the first part Raven is the second. This will be a long chapter

Q: Why does the king put a ring on Dairen's finger?

A: Because it shows that even though the only encounters they had even when they were debating he respects Dairen as he did his own son. After all, he DID believe Dairen would protect Starfire otherwise; he would have just come after her when Silver wings came back.

Q: Why did Dairen have to be dragged by Raven and Starfire why didn't he just run!

A: Because he saved Raven from that rock shattering, the rock pieces were sharp they hit his back so he couldn't walk temporarily let alone run

Starfire didn't even feel Robin pull her from the hole as she watched her cousin fade just as her mother had all those years ago a turquoise jewel in his place. Raven was pulled out by Cyborg…Beast Boy had been too scared. She didn't hear him comfort her nor did she hear her aunts hysterical sobbing she barely heard her father even though she saw him put a ring on Dairen's finger…something he would have done to her brother. Then the day of the funeral came. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were paul bearers Starfire and Raven sat with Corrina as The King's sat on the plat forms. All were behind the Kings. The entire kingdom was there and majority were mourning the loss of the kind prince was a devastating loss. Starfire noticed a young noblewoman looking sulkily at where Raven stood she would have slapped her if it had not been her cousin funeral. As tradition, Starfire stood on the right of his casket but Raven stood in one of the most coveted places. The left and necklace she bore signified just how much Dairen really did care, she stood where his princess would. Her uncle stood up to deliver the first speech

"Dairen was my nephew and one of the best young men I know. He died a hero protecting our princess and his own; he lived life to the fullest and was a fair ruler. He would have made a great king….

Starfire's tears slid down her face as the speech went on. Her father spoke and then it was time for Robin and the others to carry the casket like a dutiful princess Starfire wore a stone-faced expression as she Raven Corrina and the Kings followed them to the private cemetery. Only the royal family and friends were allowed inside so the kingdom watched as the gold and cream casket was lowered into the ground and buried. The last part Doves flew over his headstone and a phoenix soared across the sky something only the highest in heroes royal or not received, after paying his or her respects, everyone left. It was over.

She didn't hear or see anything it was all a blur. Maybe if she kept pretending that she didn't hear or see anything…she could pretend that he was still there. However, a person could only pretend for so long and her charade ended less than a week after, she finally decided to go to his grave taking only Robin with her Raven couldn't bear to come yet.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

The ride was quiet Starfirejust stared at her hand's and Robin sat across from her royal guards drove the carriage, her fathers orders she was to have a bodyguard now but they hadn't decided who yet she could care less. Her beloved cousin was dead how could she ever forget that?

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

She got out of the carriage and looked at the headstone dragging her hand across the stone Dairen's name and age was engraved in it. It was beautiful but the beauty was tainted, as she knew why it was here. Falling down on her knee's she openly allowed her self to mourn in front of Robin her guards and her self.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

(Flashback)

"_Starfire!" Dairen ran to the edge as his cousin held the creature even as they tumbled mid air towards the rapids_

"_STARFIRE!" Raven shouted her friends name as she watched her lose her grip and fall backwards the creature tumbled into the water but Starfire managed to claw and grip a piece of the cliff though barely hanging on, Dairen and Raven jumped down the side to help her_

"_Starfire hold on!" Raven yelled she looked at the waterfall the dam broke and ton after tons of water cam raging through_

"_Dairen…Dairen the river!" Dairenlooked to see what Raven was shouting about as he jumped from place to place attempting to reach his cousin but to his horror the rock gave way and she tumbled into the raging water. Dairen and Raven slid down the rest of the way and followed the river._

"_Dar…Dar…Dairen!" Starfireshouted as she bobbed above and under the water._

(Flashback ended)

Raven wasn't much better. She went back to her old uniform and her cloak was grey she didn't mope though she kept an emotionless face even as she passed by pictures of Dairen.

_didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

She stopped by one that had recently been put up it was Robin and himself sword fighting she sighed.

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

"I wish I could see you again Dairen." She shook her head that wasn't possible she needed to get on with life he was gone….and he was never coming back.

(Flashback)

"_Raven I have something for you." Raven looked surprised_

"_Now's not really the time to give me a gift Dairen." Dairen shook his head_

"_You need to take it…" digging into his pocket Dairen pulled out a necklace with a strange symbol on it Starfire's eyes widened_

"_It's nice….what is it?" Raven asked_

"_On Tamaranor Solaria it is customary for a male to giveaway a family necklace of the female he wants to stay with…so I gave mine to you." For once she didn't have anything to say in less time then she could have ever imagined someone had manages to make her feel special. To prove that everyone had someone who loved them even her._

"_In other words it is the symbol of….love friend Raven." Starfire smiled some through her tears._

(Flashback ended)

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why_

(Flashback)

"_Darien…DARIEN!" Raven hugged his head, buried her face crying quietly as Starfire bowed her head to her knees, and cried as the mourned the loss of a beloved a cousin and a friend. Starfire grabbed her cousin shoulders shaking him and screaming for him to wake up_

"_Wake up wake up! You have lied to me you said we would always be together WAKE UP DAIREN!" Raven grabbed her hand_

"_Starfire he's not going to wake up…he's dead."_

(Flashback ended)

_And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

She blinked back tears and floated to her room. Meanwhile Robin put his hand on Starfire's shoulder in attempt to calm her down, as she had gotten hysterical. He had put up a good face sure he hadn't known Dairen as long but what did that matter? He had been a friend someone Robin could talk to confined in and count on and now he was gone protecting the girl Robin loved and protecting the girl, he loved.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

(Flashback)

_"So when are you going to confess?" Darien asked_

_"Confess what?" Next to Starfire and the Titans Darien was probably one of Robins closes Friends_

_"That you like my cousin."_

_"I do not."_

_"Yes you do."_

_"No I don't."_

_"Yes you do."_

_"No I don't."_

_"Are we really going to keep this up? Or do I have to tell her my self?"_

_"No you can't!"_

_"Can't what?"_

_"You can't tell her I like her! Oops. "_

_"Ah ha I knew it you do contain feelings for Korind'r."_

_"So when did you figure it out?"_

_"About 2 minutes after she introduce you." he smirked_

_"What are you talking about she said my name that was it."_

_"Oh sure and this is friend Robin who I love with my whole heart I'm going to marry him." Darien teased talking in a girly voice and batting his eyelashes_

_"Oh shut up."_

(Flashback ended)

_There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

(Flashback)

_"You..Korind'r?"_

_"Hello Darien." she gave him a small smile_

_"Oh my..my sisters daughter? kori!" Her aunt ran over to her and gave her a warm hug along with her uncle and favorite cousin_

_"How did you survive?" Darien asked astonished_

_"With help from some friends..quot; she said as she turned towards the Titans_

_"These are my friends Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin."_

_"Well we thank you for keeping our niece safe." The King said gratefully_

_"Oh well um it was no problem she really didn't need us." Robin stuttered_

_"Oh but I'm sure she enjoyed the company." Darien said with a small smirk_

(Flashback ended)

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,_

(Flashback)

_"That just might work..refreshing a guy with brains." Darien laughed at Ravens comment_

_"I wonder though why __DID__you ask me dance." Darien smiled and caused Raven to blush as he said_

_"Because I like you."_

"_Brace your self!" The two teens tumbled over the waterfall._

"_And never forgot…that I will always love…both of you." Raven gasped slightly as his head suddenly limped on her body_

(Flashback ended)

_Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same_

Starfire had finally calmed down to notice that Robin was attempting to hold back his own tears. Wiping her face, she put her hand on his.

"It is ok to cry…it does not make you…weak." She wasn't the only one suffering she realized Robin had been hurt too he had comforted her and now she would do the same she hugged Robin as he grieved the loss with her.

I miss you. They went home later both had left flowers and other things getting in the carriage Starfire shot another look before closing the door. Back at the palace, a royal guard escorted them to the drawing room where everyone was waiting including Raven and an injured Silver wings.

"I'm glad you two are here I am afraid we have very grave news." Corrina said

"What's wrong?" Robin asked

"The war is starting." Starfire father said gravely

"How is this possible it is…so sudden!" Not now not when they had just lost Dairen why NOW! She thought

"He has made his presence known he has troop's ready armies and he made it clear when he attempted to have you and….successfully killed Dairen…we were set up." Ryand'r exclaimed angrily

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked

"He means that we have been betrayed your highness the day I took you into the realm somehow they found out and were able to enter." Silver Wings explained Starfire's eyes grew

"Why!" Raven looked equally pained by this new evidence

"We do not know yet but when we do the traitor or traitors will pay dearly we assure you." Starfire father said

"I want to make It perfectly clear to all of you what happens behind these doors stay here do NOT repeat a word unless It is somewhere extremely private…ill not have your deaths on our hands understand?" He added

"Yes sir." The group chimed

"I will talk to the gentlemen about battle plans…will you ladies excuse us." Ryand'r said nodding Corrina ushered Raven and Starfire out.

"Why can we not be in there?" Starfire asked

"My dear they will be on the field we will not." Starfire glared like klefkish she was not! She was going to avenge her cousin and her mother! She sighed as her aunt left her Raven alone.

"I'm going to my room." Starfire stopped her

"Wait! Raven I, I….I feel that you should visit him." Raven stared sadly

"Starfire there's not a "Him" anymore…Dairen's gone."

"But…"

"JUST LET IT GO!" A vase shattered from Ravens outburst sadly Starfire left Raven alone and walked to her own room. Opening the door she looked around picking a random drawer Raven stuffed a few photos of Dairen and her self in it after that any gifts he had given her when she got down to the necklace around her neck it now had an added piece Dairen's jewel. Taking it off Raven threw it in, but took it back out a few seconds later.

"Not this." She told her self-putting it back on she took out something else, a picture of Dairen and her self Beast boy and Cyborg had sneaked in on them and took it he as usual was smiling lovingly at her and she had a sincere smile on her face as they sat on a fountain.

"You just had to be a hero." She whispered bitterly. Putting it down face forward she crawled into her bed and went to sleep. No one bothered her that entire week they were too busy with battle plans within the next week and a half they would head off to war. She meditated it kept her calm but the pain was still there. Two weeks had come since Dairen's funeral and Raven was determined not to let it show she hadn't let anyone see her tears when Dairen died she wouldn't do it now. She looked at her self in the mirror

"I shouldn't be like this, I didn't even know him that long."

"But you loved him Raven." She glared as "Love" popped up

"Leave me alone."

"Hey you asked…we should go see him Raven." Courage spoke up

"No."

"Why not, he would come see you." Love replied

"I wouldn't have done anything so STUPID!" Raven argued back

"So saving your and Starfire's life was stupid?" Courage replied Raven stood speechless

"It's hard but we need to go otherwise we may not get the chance for long time." Pain said

"But…it's so hard."

"Come on Raven."

"NO! I'm going to sleep." Turning around Raven got in her bed and went to sleep her glare turning into a sad frown.

_Come with me let me lead the way  
I will be the one that stands beside you_

_Raven eyes widened as she realized she was flying….who was she flying with she looked. Those eye that hair that smile…Dairen?_

_  
"I wondered when you'd stop sleeping…come on! I want to take you somewhere_." Dairen took her hand and pulled her further. Landing on top of a waterfall Raven sat amazed. Dairen handed her a flower.

"Do you like it?" Raven smiled

"Yeah."

_We could be anything we dream  
As long as we keep dreaming it together_

"Where are we going next?" Raven asked

"Wherever you want but I have a few more places to take you, so come on!" They were off again flying over many fields filled with flowers and animals._  
_

_We'll ride the wind and soar above the clouds  
Where we'll be free_

Raven gasped slightly as Dairengrabbed her and flew by the falls, then went higher above clouds.

_Come fly with me to a place where love has never been before  
And you know. It'll just be you and me_

Lying on a cloud Raven had a small content smile on her face as she rested her head on Dairen's chest. They were together again in a perfect world.

_Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before  
_(Flashback)

_"Did you forget something?" She asked obviously confused_

_Yes..Before she could ask what Dairen grabbed her face and kissed her! Lack of oxygen caused them to break away Raven sat staring wide-eyed at him while he wore a smirk._

_"Goodnight Raven." With that he left and went to bed Raven slowly put her hand to her lips still tingling and all she could think of was_

_"Wow."_

(Flashback ended)

_And you know we wont ever have to leave, come fly with me._

_So here we are where time stands still_

Another paradise, this time they sat drifting in a lake where swans resided.

"Are you enjoying your self?" Dairen asked

"Of course why?"

"Because I will be leaving soon." Raven looked horrified

"Where are you going?" Dairen gave her a sad smile

"I'm not really here." Raven looked confused

"Of course you're here, you're…HERE you're right in front of me so what are you talking about!"

"I'm not real I died remember? You me this world it's just a dream…you've been sad Raven. " Raven looked away

"You're going to wake up soon. When you do please come visit me." Before she could answer he disappeared everything disappeared. Raven woke up sweating she looked left and right.

"He's gone." Pushing off her covers Raven stared in the mirror

(Flashback)

_You're going to wake up soon. When you do please come visit me."_

(Flashback ended)

"Please come visit me please come visit me." She grimaced.

"Alright Dairen…ill come." Walking into her closet, she decided the easiest way to get out was to at least look the part. Grabbing the darkest one she teleportedout into the hallway avoiding guards. Once outside she walked to the royal graveyards. Kneeling she placed a flower on his grave and a picture of herself.

_Come fly with me to a place where love has never been before_

"I came….just like you asked me too." She stared at the headstone tracing her fingers over his name all there moments came flashing back good bad, the ball the time they approached Starfire's father, his many surprises, their first kiss, but the one that kept coming back to haunt her was his death. It started raining how ironic she thought sarcastically. A tree stood over his grave even in the rain the tree still looked beautiful she thought about the last thing he said.

"_And never forgot…that I will always love…both of you."_He would always love them he would always love her! Sinking to her knee's Raven did something she hadn't done since she was a little child she cried freely.

"You had to be so stupid." One her tears landed on the jewel she let out a small chocked sob a mixture between a gasp and a sob as it started glowing around her neck. Forming into a crystal blue light the light encased Raven she couldn't even see anything anymore as far as she could see it was all this light.

_Casue we both saw, the same shooting star We made a wish and here we are together_

She felt surprised as the light wrapped around her almost as if it was embracing her she tried sensing and all she could sense was…Dairen?

_As we ride the wind and soar through open skies now we are free_

"Sorry about the dream my time is running out and I wanted to see you." She stared….Dairen was there

"How…"

"Being a Solarian has it perks…you've been so sad I don't want you to be sad."

_Fly with me to a world where no ones ever been before and you know_

_we wont ever have to leave fly with me_

"I miss you." She admitted

"And I you, you're special Raven..I really did enjoy our time together..and I wish we could have had more."

"Its really goodbye isn't it?" Dairen gave her a sad smile

"Yeah…you always were the bright one." She gave a small laugh

"You, Starfire Robin everyone you need to stick together more than ever now. I don't want any of you joining me before it's your time. I'm sorry I won't be here to talk to you or hug you." Raven stared through her tears

"We'll always be together remember?" He smiled at her

"Of course we will, stay safe."

"Ill never see you again will I?" She asked

_Wont you come fly with me to a place where love has never been before  
And you know - It'll just be you and me_

"Of course you will when you remember us when you dream, anytime you feel sad just remember ill always be with you." He was fading

_Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before_

"Dairen!"

_And you know we wont ever have to leave_

"I love you Raven." The light surrounded her forming a ball it surrounded from her heart down and she landed gently on the ground unconscious. After some time she woke up

"Dairen!" She sighed he really was gone she put a hand to her head looking confused she pulled whatever it was out of her hair. A flower? She gave a hardly noticeable smile…so she wasn't dreaming putting the flower back she looked at the headstone.

"I love you too…don't worry we'll so our best…and win." Slowly she hovered back home and she could still hear him

"_I love you Raven."_

_Fly with me..._

A/N holy crap this was long anyway's

This is the last time you'll see Dairen have that much time he may make one or two more appearances one to Robin the other to Star. However, don't take my word for that. Happy Reading Princess show my polls some love and review! Lol


	23. Betrayel

Starfire's Story

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

Q: Why so many attacks? Why can't the battle happen

A: it will but the attacks have to happen first

Q: What's with dancing?

A: I wanted to create a coulter very different from the Tamaranean's hence why dancing and other things are more important here plus dancing is essential to something that's going to happen and NO people don't even think about anything from winx club I only used solaria because it was the 1st name that popped into my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans and yes I know ppl Lion king crazy I'm gonna sue another similar scene why you ask? Because and I and the scene are doing the same thing so I'm gonna just disclaim it rather than take 54655645 days trying to make this strange different one.

A/N don't kill me for what happens

The King woke up, dressing he put on his crown as he thought about a decision he had come to recently, sighing he looked at a picture of Starfire and his late wife….he prayed he was doing the right thing. Walking off he went to go look for Starfire and Robin. Starfire woke up and did the routine she had acquired dress eat go see Robin, as the two were walking around the palace Robin explained he had something he needed to tell her later.

"So do you think you could get a few minutes?"

"Yes I……."

"Starfire I don't want you talking to him today." Starfire and Robin looked at her father

"But…why?"

"Because, I would like to talk to him I have something important to discuss with him,later." He smiled warmly when Starfire's eyes lit up

"Very well!" Starfire gave Robin a re assuring smile as she walked off with her father, a few hours later the two were strolling through the royal gardens.

"Where are we going today father??" Her father stopped at a large rose wall

"We're already there." Confused Starfire watched her father lift away part of the bush, walking in Starfire's breath caught in her throat it was secret cove...it was beautiful!

"I did not even know this was here…," She said wonder feeling her voice

"Well…it's hidden for a reason…..he smirked then gave her a sad smile…..this is, this is the first place I met your mother." Starfire looked at him amazed

"Really?"

"Yes...he mused… we were both sneaking out thinking only one of us knew this was here, we were just about your age." Starfire looked around the warm bright cove

"What were you like?" The king thought for a minute

"Actually we were a lot like you." Shocked Starfire smiled at her father warmly. Later as the two entered the castle when a guard ran up to them in a panicked fashion

"Sire….sire….sire…your highness I need…." The man was gasping almost every other word and the king was annoyed

"Oh would you spit it out already! I specifically said I would be spending the day with my daughter and talking to only one other person which is not you, and NOT I repeat NOT to be disturbed yet here you are." The guard looked down fearfully

"The masked boy from earth and Prince Dylan are fighting my lord the queen king and others have tried to break it up but Prince Dylan put a wall up the boy and him are fighting furiously!" Starfire and her father glanced at each other before running into the throne room; sure enough, Dylan was attacking Robin who was trying to dodge the attacks

"Robin!" Starfire shouted his name in shock as the King snapped Dylan's loudly the two went UN heard as insults like traitor liar, idiot, worthless peasant, jerk, deceiver and many more flew back and forth. Finally, Raven Starfire and her father managed to get their attention

"ENOUGH!" The two teens froze mid air Dylan's attack still sizzling Robin just looking horrified the wall disappeared

"Well don't just stand there, explain yourselves! Starfire and I leave for a few hours and you two are at each other throats!" Robin looked down shamefully Dylan however glared at Robin and proceeded to tell the king.

"This earthling is a traitor! It's his fault Dairen died in the forest I knew he was trouble from the start!" Corrina hung her head Ryand'r looked off to the side with a hurt expression Raven's was pained and the rest of the Titian's look depressed

"Robin what does he mean?" Starfire begged silently that she would wake up and this would be a bad dream Robin wouldn't couldn't betray her he'd never betray her

"What it means Starfire! Is that your precious masked freak is a murderer!" Dylan shouted

"I am not! I had nothing to do with it!" Robin argued back the king shouted for them to stop and looked at Dylan glaring slightly this was screwing up his plans

"What evidence do you have besides the fact you don't like him, that proves he is responsible for almost ending Starfire and Raven's life……and for ending Dairen's" Dylan pulled out a round beeping item

"When we went to search after your highness left I found this, later she…..Dylan pointed at Raven…….and his majesty…he motioned towards Ryand'r…examined it it's a tracker your highness it can break down barriers HENCE WHY the shadow creatures could get in and cause the fire, it responds to whoever has the other half." The King continued to stare at him

"And you believe the boy has the other half is that it?" The King asked

"Yes."

"NO! That is not true you are wrong Robin would not betray us!" Starfire shouted

"Starfire I'm sorry but…" Raven cut off Dylan

"No you're not!!" The King looked at Robin who looked at him in turn he tried to picture him a traitor but right now the burning rage inside his heart was pushing all sanity away.

"Press…the button." The king said slowly Starfire looked at her uncle

"Maybe we should…" The king whipped around to Dylan as Ryand'r started talking

"PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!" Pushing the button almost everyone was horrified as a beeping went off in the room the Titan's looked at their communicators Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy……..Starfire. None of their's were going off, Robin slowly took his off it was blinking. The king glared at him pure hatred in his eyes.

"So it's true." Robin panicked

"No I would never…"

"Explain this then earthling!" Dylan cut him off

"I…I can't I don't know how to…" Robin looked at Starfire who had tears shinning in her eyes

"Robin dear we're not accusing you…" The king cut off Corrina

"Like hell we aren't! The boy has the tracker! What more evidence do you want CORRINA are you honestly that FOOLISH!" Corrina glared sadly for once she could not beat him with words. Guard's came in and waited for a command

"Take him."

"No!" Starfire attempted to keep the guards from grabbing Robin but was held back by Dylan. She watched horrified as Robin willing allowed them to roughly drag him out.

"Father…"

"He will be tried tomorrow; you are not to see him." Without another word, the King briskly left as Starfire and the others grieved. The next day Starfire stood once again in royal uniform with her aunt Raven and uncle, but this time it was for Robins trail. She had tried to sneak out only to find guards at her door and everywhere else, Robin had only been down there a day and he looked terrible his hair was a mess his uniform tattered, she suspected he had been in a fight or two.

"Robin, you are accused of crimes worthy of death how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"The evidence clearly says otherwise."

"Your highness I had nothing to do with..."

"Why did you betray us!" Dylan shouted but was silenced at the king glared at him

"Father please listen to him." Starfire begged on Robin's

"Starfire be silent!!" Bowing her head Starfire sat quiet

"Everyone at one time or another is judged so ill pass your's now." The king said coldly looking at Robin, around him people yelled and guards glared Corrina and Raven attempted to comfort Starfire

"Father please…"

"Banishment!"

"No!!" The king made no move to stop or make Robin move; the crowds did however, they were angry.

"Ill give you once chance to leave boy, if you return the penalty is death." After that, the crowd went wild throwing stones sticks and other harmful items at Robin who now realized his only chance was to flee

"No…Robin." Starfire's aunt and Raven blocked her from running after him he continued to run. Starfire had escaped her aunt and Raven but this time Cyborg and Beast Boy blocked her so she watched tears streaming down her face as Robin left…forever. Her father glared in the direction the boy had run off in and then turned away.

"Father please reconsider!" The King raised an eyebrow's then stared at his daughter with a blank expression

"You are not to leave the castle grounds from now on, and you will have an escort at all times." Starfire glared

"That is not fair."

"He is a criminal and he used you."

"He did not even know of my birthright until I told him! He protected me he is my friend!" Starfire snapped

"Because you are MY daughter you will stay where I can see you at all times, which means away from him!"

"You did not even give him a chance!"

"I don't need to GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" Starfire glared at her father though her tears

"Yes you do!"

"This discussion is over." Frustrated Starfire flew off to her room and slammed the door shut, wiping the tears from her eyes Starfire sniffed as she tried to contact Robin. Then it dawned on her they had his communicator! Therefore, if he was in trouble he couldn't tell her. Processing the newfound information Starfire buried her head in her pillow and cried. Meanwhile Robin grunted as he sprinted through a darker more dessert half of Solaria he broke a nearby rock in half out of frustration.

(Flashback)

"I'm finally getting rid of you." Dylan glared at Robin

"What are you ranting about now kitty? Did someone steal your special feminine body wash?" Dylan stepped back as if he had been slapped

"You little…he calmed him self…that's fine soon you'll pay for insulting me."

"Ooh I'm quivering." Robin rolled his eyes as he talked sarcastically

"You should be." Dylan pulled out a black circular shaped device then called in the others

(Flashback ended)

That son of a bitch Robin thought the rain soaked his spiked hair, how would he look after Starfire now? And how would he help avenge Dairen when they thought he did it.

"I, I did do it...I had the tracker they found him because of me." Robin sunk to the ground guilt forming this is why he never got close to people they always leave or die or get hurt. Robin sat in the rain mourning everything he lost. A few hours later he decided to go for a walk through the woods, not watching where he was going he stumbled down a cliff and kept falling until he didn't know where he was, he stopped when he heard voices.

He crouched down as he listened in. When it was done he couldn't believe his ears running as fats as he could he found a road and had every intention of going back despite knowing if caught he'd be killed...then everything went black. Starfire lifted her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You! What do you want!" She snapped at Dylan it was more of a demand then question

"I'm sorry Starfire but do you want a murderer around?"

"ROBIN IS NOT A MUDERER!"

"He had the tracker."

"There is more to it Robin would not betray us he would not betray me!" Starfire was now sitting up hollering in Dylan's face

"How can you put him above your family?" That snapped her star bolts forming her eyes glowed a deadly green

"Get out." She growled, Dylan didn't move

"NOW!" she blasted a bolt, which he unbelievable defected

"Very well…but you can't change the facts." With that, he stepped out her room, changing uniforms Starfire flew out her window-changed forms again this one being from human to animal and set off in search of Robin, not noticing Dylan had followed her.

A/N hah Cliffy sort of will she find Robin DID robin have something to do with Dairen's death? WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? Happy Reading Princess Starfire muahaha lol


	24. The battle Pt1: Departure

Starfire's Story

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans I

A/N It's My B-day!! YAY! I lived another year! Ok well my B-day was 4 days ago so YAY HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY ME

Starfire ran through the forest and other places looking for Robin, no luck. He sniffed the air no scent, she sighed

"Robin where have you gone?" she wondered aloud, she stopped by a lake they had splashed through and for once she hated her reflection. What kind of a coward was she? She didn't even defend him sure she had asked her father to stop but she could have done so much more instead she watched as her best friend and love was banished for a crime she knew in her heart that he wouldn't do. Then when she tried to go to him Raven her aunt Cyborg even BEAST BOY kept her from going. She checked a hiding spot she had shown him….nothing, dropping her head she allowed the tears to fall.

"Robin." She whispered dropping to her knees she sobbed in her hands, she had searched everywhere she could think of, she stopped on a bench when she heard somebody step on a stick….Robin…it was Robin! Excited she jumped up and ran over to hug him but was surprised he didn't hug her back.

"Robin what is…."

"Let go of me." He said coldly

"Wha…what?" Starfire stepped back as she had been slapped

"Robin I am sorry about…"

"I don't want your apologies "princess"." He spat she frowned why was he being so mean to her.

"Why are you being so mean?" Robin let out a laugh well it sounded more like a crackle

"I don't see why I was so nice to you before…your father was right. You are a disappointment." Starfire let out a sniffle

"But. But I came to come find you, to….to bring you back." Starfire explained Robins face darkened

"Who said I wanted to be brought back…you know that's one of the many thing's that irks me about you, you always seem to think you know what's the right thing do."

"I…I do not I merely wish to..."

"Honestly I don't why I didn't do this sooner." She was about to ask do what when Robin pulled out a Galatian weapon the same kind that had killed Dairen

"Robin what are you…."

"Finishing my job." Starfire froze as he raised the weapon at her when suddenly Dylan from behind blasted him

"Don't touch her traitor!" He snapped stepping in front of Starfire Dylan shot an endless supply of attacks at Robin until smoke filled the air, grabbing Starfire he lifted her up and took off, shots still firing after her. Now normally she would have blasted Dylan for holding her so close but considering Robin was trying to kill them at the moment she decided to hold on. Racing Dylan dodged attacks and other items until he was sure they were safe…at least he thought, suddenly he and Starfire were hit he had a gash on his arm she one on her head causing her to free fall. Dylan flew down after her catching her he flew until he was through the castle doors her fading in out of consciousness.

"Help! Help! Somebody help!" Beast boy and Cyborg came running then rolled their eyes not noticing Starfire

"Oh it's you what's wrong now…" Beast Boy stopped as he stared at the injured princess

"What happened?"

"Your pathetic peasant" friend" attacked us!" Dylan spat

"Who…Rob? No way he would never…" Starfire cut Cyborg off sadly

"It was friend Robin, friend Robin….is not my friend anymore." She whispered as Dylan carried her into the main room. Later Starfire's father was fuming as Dylan told him what happened,

"So you still say I misjudged him Corrina?" The king snarled Corrina glared back

"Are you sure it was the boy Dylan?" Ryand'r asked

"It was him alright poor Starfire was so frozen with fear she couldn't move."

"You froze again!" The King snapped Starfire winced

"Father I did not…"

"You didn't mean to is that what you were about to say! What if Dylan hadn't arrived in time, you could have been killed you'd be dead! In addition, after I specifically told you to stay away from him, you deliberately disobeyed me! You put everyone here in danger!" Starfire winced

"I am sorry I merely thought that…."

"That's the problem you didn't THINK at all in fact I've noticed when that BOY is involved you don't think very much!"

"Father I…"

"I am incredibly disappointed with you Starfire." Starfire stared sadly at her father

"I did not want friend Robin to,"

"He is not your friend Starfire no matter how much you may want to believe he is, he's not! And what if you had been taken hostage did you even.…"

"That's enough!!" Corrina snapped interrupting her brother in law

"You're being completely irrational, Starfire has known the boy longer than we have she obviously needed to find out for her self, AND I for one am not a child I can take care of my self thank you!" The King continued to glare at Corrina who held her ground

"Father I only wished to see if Robin betrayed us, I did not mean to make you angry, I, I care about friend Robin." Starfire was standing in front of her father his expression was blank she had hoped he was processing what she said but his next words crushed her

"If you still care for him, after this…. Then, you disgrace me." Starfire gasped and stepped back he mind as well have slapped her again! This was worse Ryand'r glared

"You are ridiculous." He growled

"I had come to an early decision but things have changed now, so I decided on something else a new arrangement and I won't hear a thing out of anyone understand." Starfire stared what was he talking about.

"Starfire it is quite obvious you can't go back to earth and I wont send you to Tamaran again so you can be taken hostage, the troops move out tomorrow…..he stared at Corrina and Ryand'r…..if your aunt, uncle and I do not survive their will surely be chaos about the throne not having an appointed. So to ensure it you will and already have been appointed the future queen despite your UN queen like behavior today….and Dylan will be your future king." Starfire's eyes widened in horror Dylan looked thoroughly surprised that or he was one good actor Raven Beast boy and Cyborg all wore shocked faces Corrina glared daggers like a mad lionesses and Ryand'r looked disappointed.

"I will not discuss this…do you understand Starfire." It was more of a comment then question Starfire blinked back more tears

"I understand father. I will not disobey you again." She replied quietly

"I suggest the rest of you get some sleep we leave tomorrow." With that, the king left Dylan walked off to his room.

"Starfire, dear be strong everything will be alright." Corrina whispered as she and Ryand'r left

"It is alright friends; I do not mind the engagement." Starfire shot them a false smile

"I am feeling the tired goodnight friends." With that, she walked off leaving her stunned friends alone to reminisce.

(Flashback)

_Dylan had called them in and was waving a black circular device._

"_I'm glad you got here so fast."_

"_What is it Dylan some of us have better things to do then listen to you whine about your avocado wash being used by Beast boy for finger painting." Raven replied aggravation clearly in her voice_

"_This boy is a traitor it's his fault that Dairen died."_

"_What! I did no such thing! I would never betray him." Dylan glared_

"_Are you sure it's just him? Maybe it's his cousin you wouldn't betray!" Robin glared_

"_If that were the case, why would I betray Dairen Starfire loves her family why would I hurt her. "_

"_Because everyone knows now with Dairen out of the way Solaria will need a prince what better one than the princesses' new love. You set us up!"_

"_That's a lie and don't you dare question my relationship with Starfire!"_

"_You're going to be punished for what you did even if I have to do it my self!"_

"_Just try and touch me! It'll take more than that crown to save you!" The two continued going back and forth until Dylan got so annoyed he shot an attack at Robin who in turn proceeded to be heading him with his bo-staff they continued tonight despite everyone's protest till Starfire and her father came in._

(Flash back ended)

"Man this sucks!" Beast Boy commented as he sat on the steps

"Well it's defiantly more then we bargained for when we agreed to come visit." Cyborg agreed

"I don't believe Robin has anything to do with what happened to Dairen…and neither does anyone else, well everyone besides the king and sire feminine and well the entire kingdom." Raven added

"I'm sorry Raven." Raven looked at Cyborg

"Its alright…you should know though, Robin does feel guilt I'm not sure why but he feels guilty." She said

"Why would Robin feel guilty if he had nothing to do with it?" Beast boy wondered

"You don't think he tried anything stupid do you?" Cyborg asked

"Like the whole red x thing? No come on this is Robin, but he isn't well Robin." Raven and Cyborg stared at Beast Boys poor attempt to defend their friend

"It's a good thing you weren't his defense for trial."

(Flashback)

_Corrina Ryand'r and the remaining Titans went to visit Robin in jail._

"_Robin dear, how are you holding up?" Robin was scuffed up and had a nice bruise over his eye_

"_I'm doing decent considering I'm being charged for murder of a prince. Even the prisoners loved him." Robin smiled bitterly_

"_Oh I wish there was more we could do. Poor Starfire is a wreck." Corrina said sadly_

"_Can you guys do me a favor?" Everyone nodded_

"_Don't let Starfire ruin what's happened between her dad and her for me, If he chooses to banish or kill me, can you make sure she doesn't so anything to make him angry."_

"_She will most likely protest her fathers decision Robin." Ryand'r said_

"_I know that's the kind of person she is, but can you at least keep her away from me? I don't want to ruin things for her, and it'll be to hard to leave if I hug her or anything, not that ill get that close though." He stated sadly_

"_Rob…" Cyborg trailed off looking sadly at Robin_

"_Hey don't worry about me, I can get home fine ill be alright, you guys need to stay here and help Starfire alright?" The team nodded_

"_Thanks."_

(Flashback ended)

Raven sighed this was hopeless. Meanwhile Starfire sat brushing her hair, she stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror, puffy eyes. Those were not that of a queen.

"I shall stop crying, a queen does not cry. I am fine…I am fine." She kept chanting that she drifted into an uneasy sleep. The next morning Starfire said goodbye to her family and friends Ryand'r had tried repeatedly to leave Corrina behind but she refused. Beast boy and Cyborg had suggested Raven stay behind since she was feeling under the weather but one look from her said that if they didn't shut up they would be meeting Dairen very soon. Starfire said goodbye to her father last.

"I will come to visit you often when the war is over." She nodded

"Being a queen future or not means sacrifice…she must ignore her feelings sometimes others as well in order to do what is right. Do you understand?" She raised her head sadly

"Yes."

"So remember that. And, never forget you are a queen. You are Solaria's queen." With that he walked out the doors and boarded the ship, but just before it could close Starfire ran out the doors down the path and onto the ship grabbing her father.

"Good luck." She whispered with that she released him and walked back into the palace hoping praying that everyone would return to her.

A/N Ok don't worry I know what you're thinking WTF ISA STARFIRE DOING NTOGOING

All shall be revealed in time. In the meantime well you know the deal. Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	25. A Fathers Love

Starfire's Story

Starfire's Story

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire's Father still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or in my daughters eyes

Characters just so you can catch up

King: Starfire's Father Ruler is strict and cold towards his youngest child A.K.A Starfire does not like to talk about his late wife seemingly heartless character tries to train his daughter in the royal ways and is a warrior

Dylan: The annoying prince who is hell bent on marrying Starfire, ever since he found out about her being alive. In addition, tends to give her the hardest time about being a princess next to her father

Darien: Starfire's beloved cousin is handsome, understanding and now one of Robins closet friend's, he is very understanding of the rob/star relationship. Moreover, loves his little cousin dearly, he is next in line for the throne after his cousin but prefers for his cousin to rule now that she is back.

Corrina: Aunt of Dairen and Starfire the last survivor of her sisters family and the beautiful queen of Solaria, she is more like a mother to Starfire and Dairen then aunt, short tempered she gets into many fights with Starfire's father when it comes to him disciplining his child or with it comes to her defending Starfire's actions.

Minions: The foreign evil that we have yet to discover has many minions. He is cold hearted shows no mercy to his victims, and what you could call a monster. Much worse than Slade, he kills anyone who gets in his way, and is the mastermind behind the murder of the royal family.

Dogs: I could not think of a good name anyways these are wolf/werewolves/dog type creatures only twice the size bloodthirsty and they have red eyes and teeth sharper than knives. Black grey or white are what their colors are

Cycroks (sigh croaks) Are bird/bat like creature with lion type bodies one of the most intelligent minions.

Liapluraden (lye a plur rah den) are snake/sea like creatures size of an anaconda but has feet

All of these can talk

Q: Does Starfire have more powers

A: Yes, she does as a matter of fact she does, you will see this chapter focus mainly on those powers

Q: WTF IS WRONG WITH ROBIN!?

A: Don't worry all shall be revealed in this chapter

Starfire sat in the throne sighing, the group had left some time ago, days had gone by someone should have sent a message back, she was worried sick her nights had been nearly sleepless because of nightmares, but every time she tried to escape someone was watching her. It wasn't fair! Silver wings had left with them and he was still recovering from injuries yet SHE could not go. Glaring she got up walked around the palace and walked into the balcony overseeing the kingdom. She was about to turn when she heard someone shouting

"Your highness, princess Starfire!!" She turned Sliver Wings.

"Silver…Ompf!" Silver wings crashed into her

"The battle grounds our group we are out numbered my lady! The king and others were about to message you, but we were attacked. Your highness if you don't do something soon everyone will die Solaria will perish!" Starfire's eyes widened her family her friends!

"What can I do?" Silver wings looked at her

"You must decided weather or not to send more troops out but if you do there will be no army here to protect you. Sending another troop would leave very few here to protect everyone else as well." Starfire opened her locket and stared at her mother Silver wings look sadly at the young princess and put one wing on her shoulder

"If I may be so bold my lady, there comes a time where every Solarian has to fly and get their wings, where they have to depend on themselves and no one else. Then, his or her true power a power that no one ever knew was there is revealed. For me it was with your father, and he with your mother. I am not sure about that boy, but let me tell you this. Your highness there is no greater power than love, and even your father knows that. You have great power within you, but you must learn to trust your self to believe in your self then and only the your majesty will you be able to do what you were born to do. And that means sometimes letting go…..I believe your mother would want you to do what YOU think is best and to trust your heart." She stared at the image then made her decision

"Send more troops out to help my friends family and the other warriors." She said simply

"Who will lead them my lady?" he asked

"I will, this is my home, these are my people, and they are my friends and family, I will help protect them." She turned to run down the hall

"Prepare the troops and have someone saddle Midnight we leave soon." True to her word, Starfire had suited up, a cross between her Tamaranean and Solarian warrior outfits and was sitting on her horse with Silver wings sitting next to her. The troops stood ready but rather surprised, why was the princess leading them into battle rather than the Kings or even the queen?

"I am aware this is sudden, and that I am not….the very first choice to be your leader. However, I am a solarian just as you are, I know that Dairen should have been the one to lead you in battle I wish he could. However that is why we are here, to aid our friends in battle, we fight for our home, our loved ones, and ourselves…so now my fellow comrades I ask that you help me fight for our planet." Silver wings beamed at his best friends' daughter when the army cheered Starfire smiled.

"Let us go!" With that the troops took off Silver wings leading the way with Starfire and Midnight right behind him Starfire's thoughts were jumbled as she raced towards the battle ground's she wouldn't have much time to prepare her self for what she would see.

"It's not long now your highness!" Silver wings called from overhead nodding Starfire stopped on top a hill. As she and some of the troops walked a ways up when Silver wings gasped and stopped.

"Princess!" Starfire ran forward than put a hand to her mouth in surprise and horror.

"No….No!" It was all in ruins the camp was destroyed horses lay dead or scattered some soldiers lay slain, fires burning Midnight had trotted up to her as if sensing her anguish grabbing him she ran down the hill her troops following her,

"Search and see if anyone is alive! Bring the injured here!" Ridding Midnight through the wreckage, she called out for her loved ones

"Raven! Aunt Corrina! Uncle Ryand'r! Cyborg! Beast boy! Anyone!" No answer she felt a sob rising when she heard a blood-curling scream, hopping on Midnight she raced through the wreckage on Midnight when he stopped suddenly there in front of them was a Liapluraden one of the biggest she had ever seen the soldiers were fighting it. Flying up with Midnight, she allowed some of her Tamaranean powers to transfer to Midnight giving him a pair of majestic black wings gentle to her touch but deadly to an enemies. She formed a star bolt and shot the animal in the eye causing it to screech in pain pushing her feet into Midnights sides Starfire flew him up higher as the soldiers continued battling. She whipped her head around as another high-pitched squeal reached her ears in a distance she could see Cycrok and Silver wings was furiously fighting it, nudging Midnight she flew towards the regal bird.

"Silver wings get down!" Starfire shot a large seemingly endless stream of Star bolts towards the creature temporarily blinding it as Midnight cut it with his wings making it all the more furious turning its red eyes on the princess Silver wings took advantage of the moment and bit the creature in the neck. Furious the cycrok used a large wing and swatted Silver wings down with it, Starfire and Midnight raced towards the falling bird catching him before he could roast in a random fire that was still blazing in the destroyed camp. Cycrok following Starfire and Midnight raced as the beast tore everything in its path to get to them making a sharp U turn Starfire and Midnight ran back nearly missing the creatures feet, Silver wings attempted to get up.

"Stay down, you are still injured." She commanded softly, however, in her moment of distraction the Liapluraden had broken away and hit her from behind sending Silver wings Midnight and her self flying. Skidding to the ground, she ignored her burning and bruised skin as she looked around Silver wings was in the claw of the Cycrok. Midnight was struggling to get up, Starfire felt fear rise up in her heart as Midnight continued falling every time he tried to get up, and making sure she was out of sight, Starfire sprinted to her faithful horse. Sliding down her long red hair swished around her face like a curtain. Midnight raised his head to nuzzle her.

"It is alright, you will be alright Midnight. You will be alright!" Starfire felt tears well up in her eyes, first her cousin now her horse! She looked down on his shoulder blood leaked from a wound on the stallions shoulder.

"Midnight do not die on me two! I need you, Dairen left please do not leave me…..Midnight? Midnight!" Midnight neighed softly then let his head drop Starfire frantically tried to get her horse to wake up again. So shocked over her horse Starfire failed to notice the Cycrok approaching behind her until it had her in her claws. Starfire gasped out of pain and surprise as the Cycrok carried Silver wings and her self away a group of soldiers following.

"Your highness I think we are being taken to the group." Starfire just stared numbly as her hair flew around her how much was this war going to take from her? Silver wings glared when the Cycrok threw them on the ground inside a barrier

"Low life rift rafts your handling royalty!" Silver Wings snapped he gasped however when he looked around Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy, Queen Corrina, King Ryand'r, Prince Dylan and Starfire father. They were all there even the boy Robin. Starfire looked around in shock and happiness they were alive!

"Everyone!" The group who had been scattered looked up in surprise as Starfire called out to them.

"Starfire what on earth are you doing here." Corrina asked shocked

"I came to help I will not stand by and let you all fight without me." She answered she stopped when she saw Robin dressed in a different uniform.

"Robin what are you…."

"He was going to kill us! But he decided to send his new pets after you first!" Dylan snapped

"That is not….Robin tell them that is not true!" Starfire looked at Robin who was forming an attack in his hand.

"Sorry princess can't do that." He replied smirking

"No…you could not, you would not ….Robin what is wrong with you!"

"Nothings wrong! He is showing his true colors!" Starfire's father snapped the others had gotten back up but all were severely bruised and battered. Jumping up Robin flew over head as he landed in front of Starfire Robin grabbed her neck, gasping Starfire tried to release his death grip as dark power shocked throughout her body. Silver wings clawed Robins hand but to no avail, chanting Ravens powers surround his arms.

"Let her go or ill break it Robin." Her voice was dangerously calm

"Shut up witch!" Glaring Raven used what strength she had left to throw Robin away from Starfire, of the others she had lasted the longest, now she was tired. Collapsing Raven was sealed away inside where she could only watch until her strength built back up. Starfire lay gasping on the floor she couldn't breathe her throat felt like it was on fire, ignoring the pain Starfire stood up as the group continued to fight furiously, it was futile for whatever reason Robin's powers seemed unmatched. Everyone except Silver wings and her self had been captured within the next half hour. Walking up Starfire tried to reason with Robin again.

"Robin please I did not wish to fight you on earth, I do not wish to fight you now!" Starfire flew back A kick to her stomach from Robin sent her flying. Silver wings flew next to her soon having been hit with an attack from Robin. Rolling over Starfire nearly avoided another attack from Robin.

"Starfire for Solaria's sake fight him!" Her father snapped

"Robin please!"

"_That stupid Solarian princess she's been a pain since I met her……. He thought……begging and groveling saying she doesn't want to fight me! Pathetic."_ No, no one would let themselves be killed for an enemy right?

"Why would you allow yourself to be killed?" he demanded

"Because I do not wish to fight someone I care about!"

"You…care about me! Since when does a princess care about anyone besides her precious little family! Let alone her enemy!" He demanded again

"You are not my enemy you are my friend." She tried to reason, he stared she was being kind to him….nobody had been kind to him recreantly he couldn't remember why but everywhere he went for some reason he was hated.

"You're a liar." He growled

"No someone has lied to you It was not me Robin!" Robin….there was something about how she said his name….it reminded him of something someone some feeling he shook his head, she was getting to him! His duty was to destroy her.

"I'm going to destroy you!" With that, he formed something resembling a large star bolt and shot her with it.

"Robin…" He wouldn't kill her right?

"Robin….he raised a stronger attack one that would kill her in state she was in…..Robin…..he aimed…..ROBIN PLEASE!" He froze, her face there was something about her face. He didn't want to see that look

(Flashback)

"_Robin you are hurting me."_

(Flashback ended)

She was scared….of him. Something gripped his heart he didn't he couldn't he WOULDN'T hurt her. Backing away Robin gasped as pain filled his body and feel to the ground seemingly dead Dylan's attack still sizzling.

"Wha what are you doing!" Starfire looked at her fallen best friend

"I have to say….Dylan rose into the air outfit changing drastically……I hoped he would be more useful. I should have known he'd never be able to go through with killing you." Starfire's eyes widened.

"You, it was you, YOU BETRAYED US!" Dylan shrugged

"Well my original plan was to marry you, but then some idiot screwed up the message and you were captured, then the masked bozo over there wouldn't leave you alone. Ill tell you this, your cousins death wasn't planned I had been hoping the idiot would have followed you, However your beloved cousin chose to save you and the witch. Father was quite disappointed when I told him about your life on earth." Starfire gasped

"You, you knew I was on earth!" Dylan smirked

"Does name Red X ring a bell….cutie?"

"You, you were Red X!"

"You can thank your boy friend for creating the suit ill admit working for other people didn't exactly thrill me nor did helping out your little team, but it was the only way to keep tabs on you. So yes your little friend here was set up by yours truly." The group was shocked

"You son of a bitch! You set Robin up, you killed Dairen!" Raven shouted anger running through her veins eyes red her cape and hair flapped around as her dark powers began to seep into everyone's orbs.

"Yes I killed him, although technically you can't blame me it was Robin I wanted dead! However I can still get my wish….Robin since you can not kill the princes of your own accord you can sacrifice your life in exchange for hers." Almost mechanically, Robin who looked like death It's self got up and walked towards Dylan.

"Robin stop no!" Starfire was thrown to the side by a surprisingly amount of strength for someone who had been beaten as much as Robin had.

"Oh Robin stop walking so slowly she's just a girl after all I'm your master hurry up!" Dylan snapped what was it with this boy!

"Robin no do not go come back!" Starfire felt like the life was being sucked out of her did she have to lose Robin after everything else! Robin zoned out to everyone's voice

"Robin do not give him your life!" Starfire crawled as dark winds picked up around them causing random sharper objects to fly around.

"Give him one reason why he shouldn't Starfire." Dylan replied

"Robin…you cannot because, because…..tears streaming down her face Starfire shouted the words Robin wanted to hear and everyone else knew all along…I LOVE YOU!" Corrina Ryand'r Beast Boy Cyborg and Raven wore shocked faces; even the King stood dumbfounded mouth gaping slightly, Silver wings wore a pitied expression.

"Love its trivial Robin, it will fade with time power last forever."

"That is not true! I love you! I have always loved you…he had paused but started going again….I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Robin stopped her last words snapping the mind control on him Love you, love you…she meant that for him…..she was talking to him he was sure! Starfire gasped tears still going down her face, as a white glow emitted from her than Robin. Robin felt all his memories flash back. Dropping to the ground Robin was in his normal outfit again, Starfire remained the same as before.

"Oh dear, and here I was hopping get to kill you without a fight." Dylan sneered

"But the again watching you squirm is so much better….Rubar grab the princess!" With that, the Cycrok that had grabbed Starfire before snatched her again regardless of her wounds roughly and began flying away with her.

"STARFIRE!" Ravens powers snapped the last spell holding everyone capture Corrina and the kings watched helplessly as Starfire was carried away.

"Star…Starfire….Robin whipped around looking for her till he saw her….Starfire! Beast boy transform now!" Beast boy sat frozen for a minute

"Now!" As Beast Boy transformed Robin hopped on him grabbing a spare bow and arrow he hoped it hit its target. Aiming he shot the arrow….it hit screeching in the most horrid voice that ever hit his ears Robin watched the creature dropped Starfire and fall to the ground screaming in agony. Catching Starfire Beast Boy and Robin carried her gently back to safety. Dylan was seething; taking aim again, he delivered yet another nearly fatal blow to Robin slamming him to the ground Dylan stood over him.

"I don't why you can't seem to let her go."

"Same could be said for you!" Robin spat weakly Dylan was suddenly yanked back by a seething Raven as she proceeded to choke him to death one of his fellow animal pets however knocked her into what remained of the royal family. With more animals on the way the remaining group minus Starfire and Robin, got ready. With Cyborg Raven and Beast Boy on Dylan, the three older adults took on the remaining creatures. Picking up Starfire Robin used what little strength he had left to drag her away from the battle.

"Robin?" Starfire blinked as Robin continued to drag her

"Don't worry star ill get you out of here." Robin continued to huff and puff as he dragged Starfire away. Dylan let his attention waver from the fight and towards the "loving couple", glaring Dylan raced past them and after Robin.

"You know what you're problem is….you care to much it's really going be your down fall." He sneered Robin looked around as the others came running to help

"If you hand her over now I may just let you live." Robin made a disgusted sound

"Id die first."

"That can be arranged it's her or you ill let you decided." As he fired Robin shielded Starfire's body with her own. Feeling his uniform rip, he gritted his teeth as Dylan's attack sizzled and burned.

"Ro…Robin!" Starfire gasped as he collapsed.

"Huh, I actually thought he would try and run but the idiot actually risked his neck to save you, guess he does love you after all." Glaring Starfire used her eye beams to shoot Dylan summoning some energy she shot star bolt after star bolt hoping to destroy him. Dylan emerged injured but alive nonetheless and twice as angry as before. She had actually tried to KILL HIM over that boy. The last of the barrier disintegrated, the soldiers from Solaria would be here soon.

"Rubar forget her kill the boy, kill him now!" Corrina and Ryand'r attempted to stop the monster but failed everything went in slow motion for the King. What had he done? He had almost killed an innocent boy, she loved him, he didn't betray them! He was going to die for her for Starfire after everything that happened he would STILL die for her. Making a last minute decision, the King threw Robin out of the way and took the fatal blow.

"FATHER! YOUR HIGHNESS!" Starfire Robin and Silver wings all yelled at the same time, grabbing the evil prince as the last of the barrier disintegrated Dylan and his pets retreated into the sky.

"Father! Father! Father!" Starfire dragged her self-over to her father,

"Father Wake up." Robin pushed him self up regardless of the pain and winced as he limped over to Starfire and her father.

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
**_

"Are…you…alright?" Robin looked shocked as the king addressed him

"I'm, I'm fine your highness…why did you…"

"Save you…well if I hadn't Starfire would be quite devastated. And I don't need innocent blood on my hands."

_**I am strong and wise and I know no fear**_

"Father…you will be alright." It was a bit of both a question and a comment. The king lifted his hand and cupped the same cheek that he had slapped.

"They will look to you now…everyone Tamaran Solaria it will be your job to keep peace between them and the earth now that…"

_**I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me**_

"You will not die father! Do not talk like that we will get you home and…."

"You don't have time for that, besides my wounds are too deep. It's alright I know I can count on you." He smiled warmly

"You are like me after all. I'm glad I found you again." She gave him a sad smile

_**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
**_

"I am happy as well father. I will make sure that I protect everyone." She whispered

_**This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes**_

"Be good for Corrina and Ryand'r"

"You know she will be so there's no need to tell her." Corrina smiled sadly

"You'll always criticize me wont you?" He said amused

"Till the end." She tried to hold back her tears.

"I know you'll do a good job…the kings' attention went back to his daughter…..I believe in you."

_**And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about**_

Starfire grabbed her fathers hand and held it in her own, rubbing it against her cheek as if trying to keep it warm. He stared as his vision begin to fade, remembering her every feature, his daughter, he had one more thing to do he couldn't leave her just yet he had something else to do. _**  
**_

_**It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes  
**_

"Silver wings." The bird fluttered over to its best friend and master

"Yes majesty?"

"You have been by my side since I was little, now you will protect Starfire. Be with her, guide her just as you did me, I ask you not as a king….but as a friend." Silver wings smiled sadly

"Of course I will…" He looked at Starfire bowing to show he was in her command and landed next to her

"R…Robin…" Robin's eyes widened at the use of his name

"It's up to you; to help Silver wings protect Starfire. Can you do that for me?" Nodding Robin felt some regret rise up in his heart.

"Starfire you always tried to please me, you have molded into a fine queen."

"I will make you proud father."

"You already have."

_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
**_

He really could see him self in her, but he saw his wife too, although she could be rash and short tempered at times. She was his daughter. Grabbing her hand and Robins, he placed the two together.

"Fa….Father?"

"I think you'll be happier with this arrangement." Tears shinning Starfire attempted to give her father one last real smile and nodded yes.

_**Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
**_

"Stay together no matter what, and you'll be fine…he addressed Starfire and Robin….and never forget Starfire…you are my daughter and…….He could feel the last slivers of his energy slipping away, he would see his beloved wife soon. But he needed to say something to his daughter first….I love you." Grabbing her father Starfire hugged him.

"I love you as well father…Oniekd'r." Smiling he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath hoping praying she could find happiness with the boy she loved so much.

_**For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes………………………  
**_

A/N it's officially I hate me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. DYLAN DID IT DYLAN STABBBED US ALL IN THE BACK BRING OUT THE HOT OIL AND TAR! SNIFF AWE THE KING FINALLY SAID ROBIN! I say we roast the Villain, I'm going to put Starfire's reaction to when she notices her father has passed away in the next chapter it would have killed the mood for this, now excuse me while I go cry Happy Reading princess Starfire! WAAAAAARuns OFF


	26. The Battle Pt2: True power

Starfire's Story

Starfire's Story

Starfire's Story  
Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents, but what about Starfire.  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured, the reason Blackfire hate's her, is Starfire'sFather still alive what special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or in my daughter's eyes or sound the bugle or the D destroyer nor do I own Logan or James(is) or I hope you dance or ill try OR Dancing with the stars James Logan Alex and the dd belong to the fantastic! Winkygirl12

Q: Why does Starfire call her father, father then daddy?

A: Because that is vulnerable Starfire, I'm showing how vulnerable she is right now having lost everything.

Q: Does Robin remember everything?

A: No he doesn't when he got his memories back he just remembered that Starfire was his best friend love of his life blah, blah, blah he doesn't remember anything else. He just woke up in a battlefield and he's thinking what the hell?

Q: Are Corrina and Ryand'r weak?

A: no but remember Starfire Raven, the Titans have been fighting, and training daily, these two have had a break for like what? Almost ten years?

"_I love you as well father…Oniekd'r." Smiling he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath hoping praying she could find happiness with the boy she loved so much._

_**For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes………………………**_

Starfire hugged her father tightly when she gasped…..he was, limp…

"Father….…..Father…..Oniekd'r…FATHER!" Grabbing onto him she screamed furiously into her fathers arm, tears streaming from his eyes Silver wings let out a mournful and loud screech, the sad cry alerting the entire kingdom that the king had passed away both prince….and king…..were dead. The sound echoed throughout the land, within the hour all knew what had happened and all were mourning. Starfire clung to her father until he as Dairen and her mother before her started to disappear

"No…..she tried to stop him from fading…..Father….father do not leave! Oniekd'r, Oniekd'r stop! Do not go, do not go!" It was in vain the last shimmers of light and then his jewel a dark green and blue one remained tinted with dark purple it sparkled in the sunlight. Starfire's bangs hid her eyes; it was for the better though, as anyone who looked at her would probably be so scared that they'd die from fear.

**I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.**

Corrina stared unsure, tears still streaming down her face she reached out to touch Starfire but stepped back as a green aura surrounded Starfire blazing and spiking, Robin ran forward but was stopped Raven shaking her head "No." Floating Starfire glided back to the troops the small group following….the army headed home, they needed to prepare….for war.

**I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.**

Starfire lay on her bed her eyes were cold it seemed no matter how much anguish she had she could not cry, she wanted too, goodness knows she wanted too but it seemed she could not. Getting up she choose an outfit and sat at the table but instead of sitting in her father chair she sat in her own as if expecting him to be seated.

"Um Starfire dear are you feeling well." Corrina asked

**I'm fine.  
I'm fine.  
**

"I am fine Aunt Corrina." Ryand'r stared at her but Corrina shook her head and whispered for him to let it go. All day, the day after, the day after that, and the day after that she acted as if nothing had changed as if Dairenand her father were still alive. Concerned Ryand'r and the group attempted to approach Starfire about battle plans.

"That is not my job uncle." She smiled Ryand'r looked confused

"Starfire now that…." Her sweet smile vanished and her eyes went blazing

**I'm to tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
**

"Do not say it!" He jerked back as she yelled at him, as the others stood surprised she had yelled at him at all

"Starfire…your father…"

"Is the ruler not me!"

"Starfire please calm down I know that this…"

"No you do not he let Dairen left they both left lies you all lie!" With that she ran off

**All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.**

"Maybe….Robin should go talk to her." Beast Boy offered feebly

**I try,  
But its to hard to believe.  
I try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
**

"Me….why me?" Robin asked surprised

"Because you're the one she's closets too." Raven replied slightly annoyed Robin stared at the group.

"Robin darling it really would be for the best." Corrina replied. Nodding slowly, Robin walked off to look for Starfire. He found her sitting on the edge of the balcony having one thought in mind he grabbed her from behind and dragged her back.

"Starfire what were you doing!" Starfire stared confused

"I was doing the thinking friend Robin." She replied

**My whole world is changing,  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you waiting,**

"I, I thought you were….were going to jump." Starfire smiled sadly

"I would not do that…..that would be cowardly." She said quietly

"I is that the only reason why! You want to be brave! What about me Raven Cyborg Beast Boy your aunt and uncle don't any of us matter! If you don't have any reason for living except to prove that…."

**But I cant stay and watch the city burn;  
Watch it burn.  
**

"You have forgotten Dairen and….."

"Starfire there is no Dairen anymore, Dairen and your father…"

"Shut up!" Robin's eyes widened did she just tell him shut up? When did she learn shut up?

"Starfire I, I'm…you can't pretend forever."

"I can try."

"They would want you to keep going on to live, to keep trying to be the best queen you can be." He was right she knew he was right caving in Starfire fell to the ground knees scratching on the hard floor.

"Starfire!" Robin ran and cried out his friends name in alarm she just sat there staring

"Starfire?" Robin was almost scared for a moment

**'Cause I try,  
But its so hard to believe!  
I try,  
But I can't see where you see.**

"I tried to be a good daughter, but he still left, Dairendied…my mother, my brother, Midnight and now father….he left me as well, he did not stay with me even though I tried he did not!" Robin looked at her sadly

"He was tired Starfire, tired of fighting."

"I am tired as well, however I cannot give up."

**I try.  
I try.**

"You're upset he left you, but you pretend he didn't die, as if not accepting what you have to do will bring him back, but it wont he's dead and he won't be coming back star." She looked ready to cry and Robin instantly regretted being so blunt with her but she held her face just as quickly as the tears came they were gone never spilling from her eyes.

"You know a wise friend once told me crying isn't a weakness." Robin offered reciting her earlier words

"She was foolish…" But the tears were coming in a matter of minutes Starfire was sobbing into Robin's uniform she wasn't Princess Korind'r, the future queen of Solaria or even the brave heroine of jump city she was just Starfire, a girl who lost her father and needed her best friend. And he was there for her rubbing her back holding her close and comforting her.

**I try and try,**

"I miss father."

"I know."

"I shall continue fighting for him and for Dairen." She said quietly Robins smile disappeared however as he noticed her attire for once, now normally he would havefelt awkward with it but it wasn't the dress that caught his eye.

"Starfire where'd you get that bruise on your neck." Eyes widening Starfire's hand flew up to her throat automatically.

"I…."

"And your arms they're bruised too and now that I think about it, your side the other day, I noticed when you were wearing that dress it was bruised…like you'd been hit." Starfire stuttered as she tried to think of an answer. Robin's thoughts were running wild who hit her? Her father Dylan someone else!

"Who hurt you?"

"I, I fell." She lied

"You're lying Starfire you didn't get those from falling who hurt you?" She wouldn't tell him she wouldn't let him feel that guilt he didn't do it, not willingly.

"I…"

"Who hurt you!" The calmness that had settled was now gone and Robin was visibly shaking with anger

"Robin I…. no one has harmed me."

"You're lying." He growled

**(Flashback)**

"_You're a liar." He growled_

**(Flashback ended)**Starfire started shaking he was acting the same way again what if he….what if he was starting to hate her again? Panicked Starfire repeated the same words that cause him to freeze before

"Robin please stop!" His eyes widened as she sat back against the edge eyes shut tight and then it hit him.

**(Flashback)**

_Jumping up Robin flew over head as he landed in front of Starfire Robin grabbed her neck, gasping Starfiretried to release his death grip as dark power shocked throughout her body._

He had hurt he….he had enjoyed it!

"_Robin please I did not wish to fight you on earth, I do not wish to fight you now!" Starfire flew back A kick to her stomach from Robin sent her flying._

She begged him….he hit her!

"_I don't see why I was so nice to you before…your father was right. You are a disappointment." Starfire let out a sniffle_

"_But. But I came to come find you, to….to bring you back." Starfire explained Robins face darkened_

"_Who said I wanted to be brought back…you know that's one of the many thing's that irks me about you, you always seem to think you know what's the right thing do."_

"_I…I do not I merely wish to..."_

"_Honestly I don't why I didn't do this sooner." She was about to ask do what when Robin pulled out a Galatian weapon the same kind that had killed Dairen_

"_Robin what are you…."_

"_Finishing my job." Starfire froze as he raised the weapon at her_

He had tried to kill her more than once! He was going to kill her! He was so cruel to her

"_Robin stop, no!" Starfire was thrown to the side by a surprisingly amount of strength for someone who had been beaten as much as Robin had_

**(Flashback ended)**

She tried to save him and he still hurt her she HAD saved him. Dairen had died because of him her father, he had attacked her entire family his own team, if she hadn't shown up they would probably be dead by now! Robin fell to the ground as all the memories came rushing back. Starfire went to put a hand on his shoulder but he backed away

"It was me wasn't it?" She stared down

"Please don't lie Starfire."

"Yes."

"Oh god..." Robin whispered as he stared in horror at the girl standing in front of him

"I, I hit you I it's my fault all of it the suit, him finding you…your cousin your father, you you're hurt because of me."

**To understand,  
**

"No! You did not harm me by choice you were….you were..." She honestly didn't know why he had attacked her but she knew that it wasn't him not her Robin

"See you can't even come up with reason why I hurt you!" Robin backed away from her he looked at his gloves in horror as if he could see her blood on his hands

"I, I almost killed you, I'm sorry I can't stay here I need to…" Starfire grabbed Robin around his waist holding him tightly

"Do not….do not go…I can not do this….without you." Maybe she could be strong without him, but she didn't want to be.

"You can do this on your own, you don't need me here." Robin attempted to move her arms

"Please Robin….stay. I will do anything you wish if you stay."

"Starfire I can't…."

**The distance in between:  
The love I feel,**

"So you are leaving as well!" She finally snapped she had begged him to stay and still he refused.

"I have to because I, I don't want to hurt you again."

"You are hurting me by leaving!"

"No you'll, you can recover from that, if something happens again I don't want to be the reason you….I just can't!"

"You promised!" That got him….he did, he promised her father…but if that meant leaving her didn't that mean he needed to leave, his head was throbbing yet he couldn't feel like all his memories were back, he was going to give his life to Dylan….why did he stop?

"Why can you not stay…"

"Because I…Starfire don't you understand? I can't stay here because I…."

"You can stay!"

**The things i fear,  
I dearly say good dream.**

"I don't want to risk hurting you!" She blinked as Robins tone reached louder than shed heard before

"I cant, I'm, I'm not……" He breathed in deep, mind as well throw everything out there now he thought bitterly

"You mean more to me than anything, than anyone and, If I hurt you or worse….Ill, id never be able to live with myself I have to leave because I…" Starfire stepped closer

**I can finally see it.**

"Because….I...I love you." She froze and he bowed his face shamed as if he had admitted to committing a crime.

**Now I have to believe:  
**

"I always have, you were my first real friend even when the others left you were still there, and then we came here and I was forced to remember you have anther life one that…the Titans aren't part of one I'm not part of. Then I ruined it, first with Dairen….and now your father…I don't want to hurt you anymore….you don't hurt people you love. Not if you can help it….and even if they don't feel the same way." She stared processing everything he said, and then she walked over closing the space between them and hugging him tightly.

"Do you…not remember?" He looked confused temporarily forgetting his heartfelt confession

**All those precious stories.  
**

"Remember what?"

"Please…try; to remember Robin….what happened." Confused Robin thought over everything that happened…..he was about to die and then….then……

**(Flashback)**

"_That is not true! I love you! I have always loved you…he had paused but started going again….I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"_

**(Flashback ended)**

Robin blinked a few times

**All the world is made of faith**

"That was….I remembered because of…because of you. Why'd you…"

"Because you do not allow the ones you love to suffer…if you can do the helping of it." She answered softly

**And trust,  
And pixie dust.**

"Starfire it's alright just because I admitted something doesn't mean you haveto say what I want to hear or are you saying that so ill stay?" Truth be told he couldn't be happier when he remembered that but then again she was the type of person to sacrifice all happiness for another especially if it was their life.

**So I'll try,  
'Cause I finally believe!  
I'll try,  
**

"Robin…." Pausing for a second Starfire stared then closed the distance between them capturing his mouth with hers. Surprised Robin froze but relaxed soon in the princess grip. Slipping her hands onto his shoulders seeing as when not wearing her boots they were almost equal height.

**'Cause I see where you see!  
I'll try.  
I'll try-  
To fly.**

Wrapping his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss Robin felt pure bliss taking only a moment to silently thank Beast boy Raven and the queen for making him go look for the princess. Wrapped up in the moment the two froze as they heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm surprised you two are still alive after using all that breath." Beast boy said Robins face flushed red

"We didn't interrupt anything did we dears?" Corrina was obviously trying to hold back laughing

"Well uh….I was just um….trying to make Starfire feel better." Robin stuttered

"Oh yeah we can see that." Raven replied Robin muttered shut up but still stayed red in the face

"It uh, appears you have succeeded in your quest Robin." Silver wings added smirking

"Well….uh if you two aren't to um "Busy" we would like to discuss some plans with you." Ryand'r said stiffening his laughter as to not embarrass Robin further

"Oh um right err lets um let's go." Mumbling Robin swore silently as he ran into a pillar and the group burst out laughing but followed him

"So is that how you always cheer Starfire up or is there more to it?" Beast Boy asked raising his eyebrows Robins answer to him was a hard and swift punch to the head. The next day they prepared to leave again knowing this time there would be no second chances the outcome and fate of Solaria would be decided today. They would go in their own groups Raven Silver wings and Starfire in one, Cyborg Beast boy Corrina and Ryand'r in another, and Robin by himself witha personal group of soldiers courtesy of the king and queen themselves. Three of them being inventors had come up with a new weapon for Robin Beast boy and Cyborg. A girl named Stephanie and two boys named Logan and James stepped forward presenting a sparkling huge bike much like Robins motorcycle the 4th of the group a knight by the name of Alex watched.

"May I present your majesties everyone….Logan addressed the group….The Dylan destroyer."

"Oh nice." Robin smirked he would enjoy this new weapon.

"It has a dynamite blaster, atomic lasers a sticky web substance, a machine gun, it shoots needles, it shoots flaming arrows it also has an E.P.S." Stephanie explained everyone even Cyborg looked confused

"E.P.S I've heard of G.P.S but what the heck is…"

"Evil Preppy Scanner." James cut in

"It seems to suit him well." Raven said

"There are 7 made one for James Stephanie Logan and I, then three more for yourselves." Said Logan wrapping his arm around Stephanie causing James to gag and roll his eyes.

"Well if that's all were ready when you are." Alex interjected already dressed in armor

"Well then we better go otherwise the battle will be over before we even arrive." Robin replied.

"Good point." Stephanie said, turning on the bikes Logan assisted Stephanie onto hers then he Robin Alex Cyborg beats boy and James all got on theirs. Royal horses were brought to Corrina Ryand'r Starfire and Raven. Ridding out the group prepared for their final goodbyes.

"Now be careful, you are going through unfamiliar territory and I don't want any of you hurt…understand…..the group nodded….Ryand'r and I will be alright, but if we need help we will call for you, and you do the same….work together as a team." Corrina said trying to holding back her tears

"Don't worry your highness, we'll be alright." Robin re assured her

"Yeah were gonna kick some enemy butt, booyah!"

"Thank you dears." With that, Corrina Cyborg Beast Boy and Ryand'r rode off taking half the army with them. Robin Starfire Raven Logan James and Stephanie would all ride half way together than Raven and Starfire would split up taking another route…a safer one. James and Logan were racing as Stephanie warned them to be careful. Finally they reached the splitting point as they prepared to leave Starfire stopped Robin.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Also do not…." She trailed off unable to speak the words

"I won't die….don't get hurt." She smiled

"I shall be the o of k."

"Good." Hugging her lightly Robin jumped on his bike and the group waited until Starfire Raven and their half of the army disappeared.

"They'll be alright you know." Stephanie replied noticing Robin's sad face

"Hmm what I uh sorry I'm uh what?"

"If the princess is even half of what her mother was then Steph is right Princess Starfire will be fine." Nodding his head in agreement Robin looked down at the Red and black bike he was ridding

"So how does this work again……." Hair flying behind her Starfire stared forward as Raven and she rode together.

"How long will it be till we get there?" Raven asked breaking the silence

"A day if we travel all day, however Aunt Corrina wishes that we rest so therefore in two days we shall arrive." Nodding Raven made a mental note to stop the troops somewhere half along the way, when they did finally break for water Starfire sat near a lake as her horse Sunshine drank from the stream the mare hadn't quite lived up to her name since the black stallion didn't return with the princess.

"Star…is everything all right?" Raven asked as she sat by her friend

"I am quite worried….about what is going to happen."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"You believe so?"

"Mhm." It was a short conversation but they had, had shorter and it helped Starfire. After appointing, some guards who had slept during the afternoon to night shift the others went to sleep. The sun was just rising as the troops moved out again by the time it was high in the sky they were almost there and from the sound just in time kicking her heels into the horse she made the army pick up speed. Meanwhile Corrina Robin Cyborg Ryand'r Beast Boy and Cyborg were waiting with one fourth of the army.

"Are you sure about being on the front line dears?" Corrina asked Cyborg and Robin

"It will be easier, that way your highness Logan James Cyborg and I can break the army into four different directions where as Beast Boy can lead the animals in another attack Stephanie Raven and Starfire can control the attacks from above when they get here."

"Don't you mean If…" James started

"WHEN…they get here they will help me." Stephanie interjected, Robin death glared at James as the battle raged on the group watched from a safe distance. Alex came back with horse in tow Robin stared at it in the day he'd here he had meet non talking and talking animals and quite frankly it was weirding him out especially since he couldn't tell them apart.

"The out number us even with the extra Princess Starfire is bringing." He reported

"Size does not win wars." A large eagle replied landing

"But it does help." Ryand'r admitted slightly worried Starfire should have been here by now the army was getting worried and time was running out they'd have to start soon weather or not she showed up suddenly he squinted as he saw someone or something headed there way…..Silver wings? Silver wings panted as he flew over to the group.

"Silver wings!" The shouted in unison

"My humblest apologies your majesties, that I did not arrive sooner the princess ordered us to rest."

"Where is Starfire?" Robin asked

"She and Lady Raven our on their way, I was sent ahead after much debate with orders from the future queen." Robin breathed a sigh of relief…at least she was all right.

"What are her orders?" Logan asked

"Air." The group looked confused

"Air?" Alex asked

"Yes send the phoenixes ahead cause confusion attack from above then while they attack from above we will attack by rushing forward. Beast Boy shall lead the Lions Deer's Cheetahs other animals. As for the shadow wolves the princess has something special planned for them." Silver wings smirked at the last line

"Well then lead away Silver wings." Corrina smiled Silver wings flew off taking the birds with him once high enough to where they were almost of out sight the flew towards the ground break neck speed causing flames to go everyone creating a wall to protect the Solarian army. Watching the sudden turn of events Dylan's eyes flashed dangerously red seething he glared as his Cycrok delivered.

"They're nearby majesty any minute now the princess and her troops will be here."

"What of the bird."

"She sent him ahead."

"And the boy?" He glared if he hadn't needed the cycrok he would have roasted him himself after he failed to kill and capture BOTH Starfire and Ribbon or Robin whichever it was.

"Rubar…I want you to deliver a present to my ex fiancée and her….whatever he is." Rubar stared for a minute Dylan could be evil…but did he really want revenge that bad? Of course, Rubar could care less but Dylan had spent his time solely on the princess obsessing over her night and day

"What're you standing there for you idiot! Do what I told you!" With that, Rubar flew off towards the hill. Silver wings retreated to the royals as the reaming continued the endless attack on the enemy.

"Looks like the princess did her homework." Stephanie replied using the earth term

"Well then let's go." Robin started walking but fell almost as soon as he did as a loud too loud explosion went off Corrina and Ryand'r stumbled to the ground as the guys flew off their bikes Stephanie fell to the ground lifting her head she grumbled angrily in which she was sitting Silver wings was blown back and landed on the ground. As they tried to get up another explosion louder than the first Robin shook his head, as he groggily looked around the enemy was cheering non-stop another explosion threw them down again

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
**

"What in the name of all bloody hell was that?" Logan yelled over the noise Robin shook his head again and glanced up at where the sound had come from his breath caught in his throat Silver wings stared in horror the others froze.

**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be**

"Please tell me Starfire and Raven weren't there, Silver wings tell me that's not where they were coming from!"

**Now I can't go on - I can't even start**

Silver wings stared in disbelief as the Cycrok roared victoriously something snapped something the regal bird had been holding back appearing strong and regal even though he had lived through his best friends wife,

**I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

A woman he had come to love as a sister, be slaughtered. Then he watched his best friend and King turn into an ice-cold leader and watch him melt and mold into a father, only to have his daughters blasted ex fiancée take that away take Dairen away! Then he took away his best friend, the king HE was supposed to die for, He had watched him die in his daughter's arms and then to add insult to injury he had tried to take away the only person that the poor girl loved and now he….now he tookher away from them. Fury that's all he felt all sense of duty gone all sense of sanity he didn't hear Corrina or Robin or anyone else. He just saw his enemy the lackey the pathetic being that served the murderer of the of the things he held close flying at a suicidal speed if he were to hit anything he avoided stray arrows straightened his wings and as he flew towards his target used them to live up to his name.

The Cycrok roared in pain as Silver Wings razor sharp wings cut into it.

"That was for her…he growled… and this…..he added….is for him!" Making a dive Silver wings viciously assaulted the beast repeatedly, clawing its eyes and tearing at its body UN mercifully. He took them they took them and this thing he was attacking had helped. Robin watched from a distance feeling lost things had changed in a matter of seconds Starfire his Starfire automatically his hand flew to his lips….she had kissed him the other day and sometime before that said she loved him more than once. Rage, heartbroken was fate that cruel. Apparently, so he snapped grabbing his bike he barked orders. Corrina and Ryand'r watched sadly. The army looked as if they already lost the battle.

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here**

"Stop that all of you, think of everyone who had died who we've lose to get here! Don't waste their sacrifices you all have families or friends or at least lives of your own that you have to fight and live for…today you and I don't fight just for that we fight for our fallen friends and heroes the people you lost when Dylan betrayed us! Today you fight not only for them but you fight for your Queens your king's Dairen…Starfire...today you fight for Solaria!" Robin's speech seemed to do it because after it was finished the army roared and charged down the hill to help their friends in battle. Robin James Cyborg Alex Beast Boy and Logan behind them Beast Boy transformed and spilt away from the group leading the animals in a surprise attack as they enemy charged forward the animals surprise attacked them from the side.

**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere**

Robin had only one target in mind as he navigated through the mass confusion glaring he tightened his grip as the bike fired assaults at anyone who got in his way. Alex and Cyborg followed close behind protecting Robin as he charged forward, finally something he couldn't be sure of what hit his bike and he was sent flying, non the less he fought his way through. Until he came face to face with his target.

**"**Dylan." He spat the name with disgusth dripping like acid dripping from each cursed syllable of the hated name

"Robin." He replied smirk set in place Robin pulled out his Bo staff as Dylan pulled out a sleek sword.

"I'd hoped Starfire would be here to witness this moment, tell me Robin where is "our" beloved princess." Robins face was priceless to Dylan

"She was never yours!" He spat

"No….but her life was, mine to play with mine to end right? That's why she isn't here, that's why we both know how this is going to end." Teeth gritting Robin tried to stay focused on his adversary

"Shut up! You never laid a hand on her you couldn't do it your self you always had to have someone do your dirty work for you!"

"Like you? If I recall correctly I'm not the who ALMOST ended her life on more then one occasion I'm not the who held his hand around her throat. No Robin that was all…." A fist to the face sent him flying amused Dylan sat up; as Robin landed where he had been a second ago the two battled it out mostly defending against the other since neither had managed to make a hit. Swinging his sword at an odd angle Dylan destroyed Robins Bo staff the temporary relief was ruined as a sword was sent flying towards Robin curtsey of Alex. Metal hit Metal finally Dylan tired of the sword and resorted in using his own powers to destroy Robin the battle raged on but the two froze as one single sound stopped the fight.

Silver wings was nowhere near calming his anger when he was bout to deliver another blow a sound reached his ears. He looked. Corrina Ryand'r and Stephanie stared in amazement as everyone froze from fighting and looked toward the hill. Somehow, the sound of one horse whining had gotten everyone's attention, but standing there in all her glory was none other than what they had thought to be was their fallen princess. Robin forget everyone everything, she was alive! His Starfire his princess standing there and she wasn't alone Raven his friend his teammate was with her as was their army that was now like a waterfall raging down the side of the cliff. James and Logan brought Robin back to reality as Alex who had now been joined by the two yelled in unison for him to look out and not a moment to soon he ducked as Dylan's sword sliced where his head had been moments before. Robin smirked

"Guess you didn't so such a great job after all." Robin smirked, in a pure fit of rage Dylan attempted to take off in the direction of Starfire but was stopped by a swift kick to the head.

"Don't even think about it." He glared the two continued to fight Dylan more determined than ever to kill the spiky haired teenager in front of him. However, in a moment of distraction on Robin's part, Dylan had him on the ground but was knocked away from him in an instant. Looking up Robin was surprised by his savior.

**Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on  
Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
**

"Do not touch him!" Starfire glared she was fuming one minute they were on their way to help the next a Cycrok appeared out of nowhere and tried to blow them to the next solar system!

"Or you'll what hit me with a sock again?" Dylan questioned eyes blazing Starfire threw star bolt after star bolt at him giving Robin the time he needed to recover.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked

"I am the as you say O of K." She smiled Robin smiled back.

"Adorable really I'm touched but id really like to kill the two of you so if you don't mind." He raised a gun that he had been hiding in his uniform. As he prepared to pull the trigger, something big sharp and black knocked him over and stepped on him quite a few times before flying under Starfireand Robin and flying off with them to safer parts of the battleground.

"Midnight!" Starfire hugged her pet horse tightly and he flew Robin and herself to safer grounds. Once landed the big horse nuzzled his smaller but no less strong owner happy at once again being reunited with her. She was content but the calm was disturbed….the sound or rather the lack therefore of was bothering her. She gasped at what her eyes met….they were all…frozen the entire battlefield it seemed they were stone or ice or something. The only ones spared were her little group Dylan and his few pets.

"Again in the name of all bloody hell what is this about!" Logan yelled Stephanie rolled her eyes at her loves use of British slang when he was angry. Suddenly Starfire yelled as Ice shot up and pushed her up suddenly everyone was suddenly thrust upward was the Ice broke from the ground forming a large platform several feet off the ground. The group managed to shake off the ice and stared as the sky became pitch black. Weird symbols form and Starfire could only watch as her Aunt and uncle unsuspecting were drained on their power Ice sprang forward wrapping around them tightly Corrina seething began letting out a stream of foreign words that Starfire decided she just may repeat seeing as how this battle was going. The confidence was gone however, as red eyes formed and that voice that horrid voice filled her ears.

"Nice to see you again princess." She froze as Black air formed and in front of her stood none other than her mother's killer Dylan's father.

"Staring is impolite is that anyway to treat an old friend Starfire." Shaking she was shaking

"You are no friend of mine!" He was close so close to her she couldn't kill him she was scared she was so scared. She gasped as his hand found its way to her throat.

"Mommy's not here to save you this time." He sneered panicking she clawed at his hands, he did however recoil in pain dropping her as a bird a rang sliced his arm he yanked his head in the direction of its owner. There stood Robin glaring cape flapping in the wind Logan and the other stood behind him ready to fight.

(Play song)

"Oh how cute the Calvary has arrived, isn't that sweet princess?" when he looked she wasn't there indeed she had attempted to sneak back to her friends

"Oh no, no, no come back." Manipulating the ice, he brought her back to his grip as the others prepared to attack

"You touch her one more time and ill personally burn you alive so I can spit on your ashes." Corrina snapped

"Can you be quiet for a minute?" He growled

"Can you go to hell for a minute!" She yelled purposely she was distracting him so the others could attack but insulting him didn't hurt her one bit either. Sure enough, the boys all leapt at him at the same time whilst Raven and Stephanie and Silver wings battled Dylan and his pets. Raging the dark king threw off the attackers and made a strange howling like sounds as four huge Shadow wolves walked towards them mincingly. One came exceedingly close to Starfire.

"Awe what's wrong. Is the Princess's daddy and her big cousin not here to save you anymore?" Eyes flashing bright green Starfire raised her foot and kicked the wolf across the face into a large chunk of ice taking advantage of her temporary moment of bravery she attempted to hit the evil King but was met by air as he appeared again and kicked her in her already bruised side. The maniac who seemed to enjoy terrorizing the young princess once again hoisted her up in mid air.

Pain filled her throat as she realized the same method of torture Robin had used when possessed by Dylan was being used on her again this time Robin was being kept busy by Dylan but noticed nonetheless. Shaking was she shaking because she was scared or because that's how much he wanted to kill her? Both ways she shot him with her eye beams but in the process did not have enough time to maintain balance and her head hit the ice with a sickening thud. She blinked it was warm why was it warm when she was on ice?

"Wake up Starfire…it's me." She stared the Image being fuzzy but it firmed up soon……………..Dairen?

**There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
**

"Dairen!" she jumped up hugging her cousin

"I though you had died!" Dairen hugged her back

"I did." She stared obviously confused

"I died…but I'm not gone I'm always with you no matter what we'll always be together." He smiled warmly at her she smiled contently as he hugged her again

**If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**

"Starfire." She looked around

"Mother, Father….." She stared in amazement her mother…her father!

"Dairen's right just because we don't have earthly bodies anymore…"

"Doesn't mean were not together." Her father finished what her mother started

"Make us proud Starfire." Dairen added

"I, I will mother father…"

"We love you….we'll always be with you." In a flash, they were gone. Her head was throbbing but at least she new how to help her friends. Standing up she walked towards her friends. Lifting her hands as if to attack she stood still for a moment breathed deep and took a step forward then back then she spun she kept doing it changing things here and there.

"Um I hate to ruin the mood but…is this anytime to be dancing?" James and Beast Boy asked simultaneously the other stared Starfire seemed oblivious to everyone else except what she was doing. Corrina stared tears forming but she wouldn't let them fall Ryand'rs expression was somewhat pained yet proud at the same time and Robins was understanding. Getting up he walked over to Starfire watching her feet for a few moments before putting his hands with hers she tensed.

"Don't stop…just let me help." Smiling she nodded and she once again closed her eyes as Robin guided her around two were one, every dip every turn and step was perfect as if they had danced for centuries together, Light encased Starfire forming somewhat of a white armor feminine and almost in way dress like. A green jewel forming in the sky glowing it released her aunt and uncle and formed some sort of weapon landing in between Starfire and Robin.

"Touching really you ought to try out for dancing with the stars. Dylan was more than annoyed by now….but I believe the whole point of this was give Starfire a slow painful death!" as if forgetting her current state the Shadow wolves charged at an unmoving Starfire. Two were snatched up by Raven and crushed until they stopped moving, the fighting ensued again the whole time Starfire and Robin standing still holding the weapon. Red eyes landed on the couple rising up A dark ball of energy soared towards them Starfire and Robin stood still then holding the weapon destroyed it as if was nothing.

"Impressive our little princess is becoming a queen." The King had to admit whatever happened during her moments of unconsciousness had defiantly given her the confidence she need to unlock whatever power she had, but she still had her weaknesses. Using his ability to disappear for a short amount of time, he transported behind rather than to the side or in front of Robin and Starfire snatching her by her hair away from Robin leaving the sword in his hands. Using a surprising amount of speed even surprising, himself James grabbed an unsuspecting Dylan and held a sword to the snobbish prince's throat. Dragging him over he threw the boy at Robin's feet

"Let her go." Robin's voice was demanding and calm

"Or you'll what? I'm not a fool boy I know of your "code" you wont kill him so drop the sword." Robin tightened his grip

"I said id never hurt her either, but thanks to your son I've broken that vow too one more won't hurt now LET HER GO!" He shouted

"You know I could easily snap her neck in half? In a matter of seconds she'd be dead." His hand snaked its way around her bruised throat

"Release her now or I swear ill plunge this sword so far into his throat it won't even be funny." He growled

"Tell me…how much does this girl mean to you?" He was toying with him

"Does she mean more to you then your teammates? Than your life…than this planet…does she mean enough to possibly condemn an entire nation to death?" His hand still held her throat

"What does it matter to you?" Robin looked around no ice popping out of nowhere no floating sharp objects

"If she means enough you'll strike a deal with me." He smiled darkly

"What's the deal?" he was going crazy Batman would fly off the walls if he knew Robin was making deals with criminals and serial killers at that!

"Ill release her if you release my son right after, hold onto him and she'll die not right away of course but she'll suffer." Robin contemplated his options…leave her to die in her families killers arms or release the monster that had helped do it all…her life mattered more than revenge.

"Deal." He spat releasing Starfire, Robin barely had time to kick Dylan in the back but release him nonetheless before Starfire gasped pain already searing through her body. Robin steadied her glaring at his ex hostage.

"Wise choice. Perhaps you aren't as stupid as Dylan made you out to be." Father and son stood side by side.

"I say we destroy them all now." Dylan added looking bored

"Hmm Good point..." Throwing out his arms, he caused a strong gust of wind that ended up pulling the group towards them. Robin pushed Starfire down as Logan did Stephanie and Ryand'r Corrina. Ice flew everywhere Raven put a barrier up to protect Alex James and her self,

"Hey, hey, hey watch it with the ice I'm not be a shish-ka-bob alright!" Beast boy barked jumping out the way he however became encased in ice and not was unable to transform. Cyborg ran to fire his cannon only to have the cycrok rip it apart. And trapped him as well. Raven who was currently fighting one on one with Dylan when he flew up suddenly and shot her from behind, sliding across the floor sharp ice flew up around Raven twisting and sealing her inside in a crooked jagged cage. Transforming Corrina ran forward assaulting anything that got in her way as she leapt at Dylan's father a shadow wolf leapt and pinned her down. Ryand'r flew to her aid and instantly attacked only to be assaulted by several other creatures. Ryand'r flew to the ground,

"Ryand'r!" Corrina raced towards her husband only to be blasted away by a flashing light pain seared through her body as she cracked and tumbled across the ice until she slammed into a thick piece stopping her.

"Your highness's" Alex took out a sword and road towards the king but Dylan attacked him

"Not uh no interfering." Alex was lifted mid air and thrown into James who had been charging as well the two were wrapped together in a twisted ice sculpture

"Oh great…" Alex muttered

"Oh all the people to get stuck with I get stuck with him!" James snapped.

"Is any of this familiar Starfire?" The kings' eyes found their way towards the changed but nonetheless frightened princess Robin stood in front of her

"Perhaps I should….help you remember." Their eyes were locked her clouded over

"Starfire…Star stop that!" Robin tried shaking her nothing worked they were solid green now but not normal it was dark as if she had lost all sense of her life and tears poured down but she wasn't blinking they just ran. It was happening again she could see it all and she was helpless to stop it all

"Stop it what are you doing to her!" She was now on the ground, frantically calling for someone anyone

"Mother….father Dairen! Aunt, Aunt Corrina! Uncle! Help Robin! Friends" Robin shook her again

"Starfire we're here, we're right here!"

"Sound effects are always nice." Dylan added Robin shot a glare towards him if looks could kill….he would be deader than a doornail

"True." Lifting his hand with a flick of the wrist Stephanie was sent soaring

"Steph!" Starfire's hands instantly flew to her ears block it out don't listen to their pain don't listen, another flick of the wrist Logan flew across the ice being pinned to a wall as the ice formed somewhat of an X shape around him.

"You blooming cocky wait till I get out of this, you who do you think you are! You bloody prick! Bloody freaking….you're a bloody maniac touch Stephanie or the princess again and ill shove my foot so far up your disappearing a… " Logan's rant was cut short as Dylan stuffed a cloth in his mouth annoyed with his talking.

"Now where were we? Oh yes total domination!" Silver wings flew out of the way when Dylan attacked him but didn't evade the cycrok he had nearly torn to shreds earlier having no mercy the bigger creature crushed the medium sized bird into ice repeatedly till he wasn't moving throwing him at Starfire as if he was a discarded plaything.

"How ironic looks like you're the last one standing yet again Robin." Dylan mincingly walked towards the still shaking girl bird and fuming superhero.

"Father I think you should release the spell on her. After all id like to see her reaction at her precious little Robins demise." He stared at the two hatefully

"Very well." With a wave of the hand Starfire's eyes returned to normal, drenched in sweat waking up from her nightmare only to find she was still in another backing up she hit something solid.

"R…Robin!" He was encased in ice a sculpture of ice. It seemed to rip through his cape and uniform small cuts were on his body.

"What have you done to him!" she could melt it, she tried to repeatedly hit it over and over yet it refused to break. Everyone was captured or hurt and she couldn't help them. Dylan floated up to Robin, formed something resembling a Star bolt, and pushed it near his face.

"Any last words Bobbin!" Robin glared

"It's Robin! And Starfire….I meant what I said earlier, about everything If it means anything I believe in you, I love you I always have and I always will." He smiled at her a genuine one

"Oh how sweet, I think I just threw up in mouth some, yes I did." Dylan prepared to take off Robins head

"Dylan…..do not hurt him…please." He turned towards her slowly

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Robin…does not have anything to do with this release him release my friends and family….and ill give you what you wish." His smile resembled that of a crocodile

"You'd allow your self to be sacrificed for a worthless human some friends and your family?" She nodded slowly

"Starfire…no!" Robin aware of what she was offering shouted in protest

"It works with me." Moving away from Robin Dylan threw Starfire into the middle of the ice no protest was made by her.

"Don't you touch her!" Ryand'r and Robin shouted

"Starfire is this about earlier if it is I'm sorry I wont leave I promise." He was frantic Dylan rolled his eyes

"Will you hurry up and destroy her so he'll shut up father?" Attack forming everyone watched in horror as it was hurled towards Starfire who made no move to avoid it. Midnight hysterically tried to fly towards her Silver wings attempted crawl however, before anymore protest could be made it hit her full force.

"Starfire Star Princess!" everyone shouted out her name the smoke and light cleared.

"What!" Dylan and his father shouted at the same time. He had hit her directly and yet she stood there as if he hadn't done anything, a simple silver tiara adorning her head sword in hand clad in a white gown she looked as it she just got back from some princess tea party rather than surviving an attack that should have killed her.

"It is as you say my turn." Swinging the sword, she watched in satisfaction as her friends were freed.

"Minor set back my princess." Dylan spat before Robin successfully kicked him in the head…..hard

"That's MY princess." Robin smirked Starfire smiled and as she glowed, everyone else did. The Cycrok went soaring toward Starfire but Stephanie shot it with a flaming arrow it roared in pain before falling to its death.

"That's what I call roasting a bird!" Beast Boy yelled Dylan glared at Stephanie

"Rubar! Why you little! How dare you did you just fry my Cycrok!" he looked almost indigent Stephanie rolled her eyes but let out a small laugh at the idiocy

"Bar B Qued, sweet heart I Bar B Qued him." Stephanie smirked as Dylan's rage became evident. Leaping at her like a mad man Logan came to her aid swinging and knocking him away from Stephanie.

"There are plenty of arrows left for another one!" He growled before leaping at Dylan with James, Alex and Beast Boy to help him. Starfire and Robin were dodging attacks from the King when instead of throwing another ball at them he formed one around them.

"Let's see how well you do on your own." Starfire blinked it eyes pitch black except for the pair of blood red eyes staring at her she tensed as someone hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Robin

"Did you really think you'd defeat me so easily some pathetic humans a so called princess who can't even use her full power a pigeon and cow with wings. Let alone defeat me at all." He mocked them Robins hand slipped into Starfire's

"You two are nothing compared to me. Even you with your power cannot defeat me alone." He shouted At Starfire.

"No…maybe she can't, not now anyway, but we can do it together." Robin replied they both had the same thought in mind. Outside of the portal Raven and the others had finished off everyone except Dylan and one shadow wolf. Raven stooped an attack mid air as she heard Robin and Starfire.

"Everyone focus on Starfire and Robin."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked confused at her sudden change in demeanor

**So be strong tonight - remember who you are**

"Just do it! It will help them." Doing as they were told everyone focused on Robin and Starfire within the black orb, suddenly lights flashed inside Raven purple, Beast Boy green, Cyborg Blue, Logan Dark red, Alex light blue, Stephanie Red, James orange, Corrina Pale pink, Ryand'r Silver, Robin Golden and Starfire white. Colors and powers coming together the sword pulsed in their hands. Starfire looked at Robin

**Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle**

"Let's defeat him together ok?" Smiling she nodded jumping up the two headed for another attack instead of deflecting they cut straight through it swung the sword and struck. A brilliant flash of light a loud explosion Robin and Starfire flew out of the orb landing together as they watched the dark king be destroyed. Raven turned her violet eyes on the shocked prince.

"Don't even try to lie now that he's gone so is most of your strength I can sense it you mind as well surrender." She announced coldly

"To you….never." the last Shadow wolf leapt viciously towards the group Dylan following it. The ice was cracking and if they weren't careful they'd fall forming somewhat of a circle aim everyone aimed there strongest attacks at mad prince cornered Dylan distracted them as they fired long enough for the last Shadow wolf to sneak by and attack Starfire from the side. Gasping as it tore into her she fell back with a thud the wolf on top of her

"Did you think id go alone." The attacks hit destroying and denigrating the prince

"You may have lived like a queen but you're going to die like a dog!" Alex drove his sword through the wolf and it slumped dead. A sickening crack the whole platform began to crumble Raven flew Stephanie and Logan to safety Corrina Alec and Ryand'r rode Beast boy Cyborg hanging from Beast Boys feet James was ridding a bike holding Starfire. However as he reached for Robin the ice fell beneath them sending the three downward, James held onto Starfire as he drove towards Robin however a black shape passed him and caught Robin avoiding the ice the group managed to land safely on the ground. The enemy had either retreated been or been killed although most were destroyed as soon as the king was. That wasn't the groups main focus however Robin walked over as James took off his coat rolling it up like a pillow and laying Starfire on it. Robin kneeled by her side.

"Star?" Her skin was exceedingly pale but it was her side that worried him the most, blood leaked from it.

"Did we succeed?" She asked weakly

"Yeah they're gone we did it, you did it." Robin cupped her face the others stared on sadly

"Robin."

"Huh?"

"I am sorry I did not see the wolf." Robin shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts

"That was a trap it wasn't your fault."

"I am happy, that I was in your arms…again."

"Raven." The violet hair girl lifted her head in the masked boys' direction

"Can you save her….please at least try?" Raven looked unsure she couldn't save Dairen or Starfire's father...but just maybe. Leaning down she chanted the familiar words she always used.

"Azarath Metrio Zinthos Azarath Metrio Zinthos." Hands glowing white and Starfire glowing the same Starfire's eyes went dark and then she stopped moving Robin stared sadly pulling her up for a hug Robin let a tear slip out of his eye and onto her…he jumped when she groaned

"Robin you are doing the squeezing of me." Easing his grip on her the group cheered and Raven sighed with relief. Helping Starfire up it was no surprise the princess gave her friend a hug and Robin followed suit.

"Thank you." The grey girl gave a small smile in return. Corrina hugged each and everyone before speaking.

"Let's…go home."

**To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for**

A/N Good lord! Drama twist turns DRAMA angst bloody all right lol this is going to be short there is ONE more chapter. Ok so were all happy now well as happy as we can be seeing as sadly our beloved Dairenand King are dead no not the evil one I'm glad he and Dylan got burned alive HAHAHAHAHA ehmm anyways Happy Reading Princess Starfire.


	27. The End: Goodbye for now

Starfire's Story

Summary: We all know what happened  
to Robins Parents but what about Starfire,  
read this story as we go back in time and find  
out how Starfire got captured the reason Backfire hate's  
her is Starfire's Father still alive? What special gifts  
does she have that the Titans even her best Friend Robin don't  
Know about and is someone trying to hurt Starfire? and is Robin keeping a secret of his own oh yeah one more thing ill go ahead and give you one of them she can transform like Beast Boy but ah heck ill explain later on keep Reading to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own every character you do not recognize so read on

A/N I am so happy to be back and boy did i miss you guys! here is the 1st ending thanks to winky you guys will also get an a/e as well.

Winky I hope I you like it. Ps I know your all wondering WTF is she doing!? I will try my hardest not to make Raven ooc

After the group had recovered and were seated comfortably Beast Boy blurted out the question that everyone had been wanting to ask.

"Why aren't you and Raven dead!" Ok so maybe thats not** EXACTLY **how they would have worded it but...Raven rolled her eyes

"I apologize that we didn't get blown to bits." She said sarcastically sipping her tea. Beast boy started waving his hands around the room

"Thats not what I meant!" Robin sighed muttering Idiot under his breath. Starfire spoke up before a fight could start

"I shall explain..."

(Flashback)

_Starfire and Raven could hear the battle cries and galloped towards the cliff when one of them began hollering to look at the sky, the horses began getting spoked as the Cycrok screeched above them. Taking out their weapons some of the troops fired at it in order to protect the group however the Cycrok seemed un phased... looking closer Raven noticed that it was carrying something...hollering for the troops to get down Raven put up a barrier just as the Cycrok dropped the explosives on them, she began to worry however when her barrier broke down and she couldn't put up another._

_"Starfire...I can't protect us anymore I don't know why but I can't." Raven talked to Starfire using her telepathy Starfire made a worried expression before replying back _

_"I shall take care of it." With that Starfire flew up towards the Cycrok shooting at him with her eye beams and slamming into him, after getting his attention she continued to battle Rubar as Raven lead the troops towards battle, one false move on her part had allowed him the chance he needed to slam her into the ground, causing one last explosive to go off...thinking he had succeeded in killing the princess the Cycrok had flown off leaving a bruised but still very much alive Starfire to rise out of the smoke..._

(Flashback ended)

"And that is what happened." Starfire finished...Robin stared on relived that she was alive no matter how she got out of it when something popped into his mind

"Your transformation what did that have to do with dancing?" Corrina smiled at him

"Perhaps I should explain that one...Solairans are prone to unleash their full potential in power by overcoming so sort of obstacle, for some its their fear of something or perhaps learning something for Starfire's father it came when he realized he had the power to protect her mother, for Starfire it came when she realized it wasn't her fault that our family died when she finally let go of the past she became a true princess.". Robin oohed

"But what about the sword? Where'd that come from?" Corinna smiled again

"From you, Starfire and yourself that sword was made from the two of you, and after you helped her use teamwork as cliché and childish as this sounds, you found the power within your self to defeat Dylan and his father." Starfire smiled fondly holding her locket when something dawned on her

"I wish to know how Midnight survived." She piped after all no one had been with him as far as she knew and as intelligent as he was Midnight couldn't speak human. Silver wings trimmed his feathers before speaking out

"I believe I can be of assistance there My lady."

"It would appear Midnight had just been knocked out to weak to move on with us, after he regained his strength he followed us to the battle however he was unable to arrive at the beginning and showed up in time to assist Robin and your self."

After the group talked for a bit more they all decided to head to sleep. The next day Starfire sat in a drawing room wearing her gown and staring at her newly made Diamond crown, she smiled to her self as she remembered Beast Boy exclaimed that she could buy out a country with it. Her smile dropped again, this was silly did she honestly think that...A knock on the door cut off her train of thought.

"Enter." She called out, Robin pepped his head in the door wearing his new uniform Starfire smiled.

"Greetings Robin, how may i assist you?" Robin took her in trying to memorize everything about her before he answered her.

"James needs to see us, he said it's something important we ought to know." Starfires smile faded

"Is it as you say bad new?" Robin smiled softly at her

"No some type of announcement." Starfire rose from her seat and followed Robin into the main room when they arrived everyone was already there James had a particular interesting smirk on his face which Stephanie commented if he didn't wipe it off his face shed do it for him soon enough.

"Well I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here." James started

"Well Your majesties after we returned home yesterday lady Raven fainted..." James turned to Raven

"Have your powers messed acted strangely recently?" Raven raised an eyebrow

"Yes..." James's smirk grew wider

"And...is it true The royal family gave you...he sobered for a minute...Dairen's jewel." Raven paused a bit before answering

"Yes...what does this have to do with anything?" Honestly why didn't he just spit it out

"Well My lady with all due respect may i be the first to congratulate you." Raven was really confused now

"On what..." Beast Boy pipped Robin had meanwhile grabbed a glass of juice to drink

"On the arrival of her child." Robin spit out his juice Beast boy and Logan fainted whilst Starfire Ryand'r Stephanie Cyborg Corrina and Alex all had stunned looks on their faces.

"What..." Raven turned her dangerously dark purple eyes on James

"Dude you and Stars Cousin..." Raven cut Beast boy off

"NO...we were close but...not THAT close." Raven explained red slightly tinting her cheeks

"Perhaps, its non of our business...however even though it is very rare, Galatian children have been born out a pure love...James explained...My theory is despite you're not having been intimate since Dairen is Galatian and you wield his stone the feelings between you two caused the child in your stomach to be born." Stephanie raised an eyebrow while still holding Logan, James was pretty smart! Corrina's mouth slowly began to form a small smile

"I'm going to be an aunt again!!" Everyone in the room turned to stare at her.

"What...she blinked...cant I be happy about these things?" She crossed her arms in an I-dare-you-to-challenge-me look. Everyone looked away backing off instantly...Raven felt her cheeks red end a bit more now being the center of attention. Ryand'r smiled softly at the small girl

"Well we'd be honored to help you in any way we can." Ryand'r told her

"And if anyone has something to say about it, ill rip their tongues out and chock them to death with it." Logan who had now woken up blinked at the queens colorful use of torture, she and Stephanie could do some real damage together...

"So what do we do now?" Raven replied shattering the awkward silence, 

"Well at the moment there is a large crowd waiting for their future ruler to be presented. Once that happens we'll figure everything out." Corrina said, moments later Starfire was announced as the Crowned princess of Solaria, her full officially title was now Grand duchess Koriand'r crowned princess of Tamaran and Solaria. As if he had done this a hundred times before Robin walked up and presented the crown and placed it gently on Starfire's head, A perfect presentation.

" I know your parents must be really proud of you Starfire...and I am too." With that he bowed off and let her have her spotlight. When the celebration ended Starfire slumped into the main throne in a very unladylike posture enjoying the freedom of it all when her aunt and company entered.

"Starfire thats very unladylike." Her aunt chided half amused, the festivities that evening must have been tiresome. Starfire sat up but still slouched in the throne as her aunt took a seat.

"Well I'm sure you all know by now, that because of Dylan more damage than we could Imagine happened...Corrina started the group visibly glared...my point in order to fully clear Robin we must tell our people what We've learned, not only is it our duty our people have a right to know the truth, Solairians and Tamaranens alike will be furious and I'm sure some will even want to attack earth. They'll blame earth for the death of the royal family..my point is it will take sometime before the damage can be repaired." Corrina explained to the group, Robin frowned

"We'll be on the lookout any Tamarans or Solairans wont be harmed if they land in our city." Robin promised earning a tender smile from Corrina.

"Raven if you'd like we can send anyone you choose back to earth with you to watch over the baby and your self." Ryand'r added, At the Raven looked around a sad expression flickered across her face and was gone in an instant.

"I, I think it would be best if...If the baby stayed here...the group was visibly surprised but Raven held firm...logically Titans tower isn't the proper place for a child to be raised, with Villains and everything else, its not realistic for my child to be on earth...she turned to the king and queen...It'd be best if he stayed here." She finished, she had debated long and hard about what she was doing and she knew deep down it was the right thing. Corrina looked at her sympathetically

"Are you sure dear? We'd be happy to send any number you chose." Raven nodded

"This is whats best for the baby." Corrina smiled understandingly and walked over to the girl.

"He'll be well cared for." She promised her, Starfire had watched sadly when she reached a decision of her own

"I shall stay behind as well." She announced this shocked them all eve more so

"But Star, your a Titan..." Beast Boy trailed off Silver Wings flew over to her.

"My lady, your father wished for me to protect you wherever you go, even if it meant earth." He told her, Starfire gave him a sad smile.

"It would be for the best, I shall help keep peace between our homes, when I am done I shall return to earth...If i am still welcomed." Starfire said looking down at her hands, she wanted to go back to earth with the Titans more than anything, but she couldn't risk so many people getting hurt.

"You'll always be welcomed at home Star." Robin replied, she'd always be welcome there

"We understand." He really did understand...it was just hard to let her go, he thought of a saying he had heard, if you let someone go and they come back they're yours if not they never were, it was just hard to leave her behind after everything they went through.

"Might I suggest something?" Silver wings asked Ryand'r nodded

"I suggest that princess Starfire stays here for one years term along with Lady Raven, after Lady Raven gives birth if she chooses to do so she should return to earth, Princess Starfire will stay for a term of three more months after that she may return to earth. Two years from now she will take the crown." Starfire looked at her aunt and uncle a year and a half away from the titans? Two years away from them!

"Whatever makes you happy darling."Said Corrina this was Starfires decision no one else would be able to make it for her, Starfire looked back and forth between the two and took off the crown on her head to stare at it walking over to the Titans she stared at them.

"I am needed here for now..." Robin hugged her tightly before letting her go

"We understand." He smiled sadly at her...The next few months Starfire and Robin were inseparable although he did leave a few times to check on Jump city which amazingly had been alright the entire time. Raven had adjusted fairly well James being named her temporary bodyguard was surprisingly easy to talk too James had like Robin been instantly drawn and spent most of his life with the young prince. Going off alone only a few times to visit Dairen a tradition she had managed to hold up since she found out. Although she had a few temper tantrums and mood swings had been a bit of a pain Starfire and the others worked hard to keep her comfortable and happy. Especially Corrina who had fixed it so gossip about Dairen and her self were kept to a minimum. The group sat discussing names well actually the girls were bragging because they had guessed the gender correctly.

"How about DRAVEN!?" Raven rolled her eyes Beast boy must have come up with about 50 of the most ridiculous names for a child 10 of them just being Dairens name and hers combined. Stephanie gave him a whack on the head. Putting down the piece of toast she was holding Raven looked up at the group

"I want his middle name to be Dairen." Everyone was quiet, Dairen still was and would always be a touchy subject...Corrina having the natural motherly grace about herself smiled warmly at Raven

"I think Dairen would love that." Raven rewarded her kindness with a small genuine smile.

"Does anyone have suggestions for the first name?" Raven asked looking around the room. Trying to break the silence James answered in a joking tone.

"How about James Dairen the first." The room went quiet...James looked around.

"Uh I was just..." Corrina cut him off murmuring.

"James Dairen...its lovely...she turned towards Raven...what do you think dear?" Raven looked down at her stomach putting a hand on it as the baby kicked within her looking up she nodded her head in agreement

"I like it...If you don't mind we'd like to use that name." James smiled and bowed his head politely towards the Raven

"Id be honored if Dairens son had my first name as his own." Now all that was left was to await the birth of the new baby boy, a year nearly flew by Starfire would only have 6 months left after the birth and then she could return to earth with the Titans...The boys had come back from earth to support Raven during the birth however after discovering during her final trimester her powers began working again they decided to stay as far away as possible. After several hours of screaming and cursing Dairen they were relevied to hear only the crying of a small baby boy...going in the group witness the tender moment between Raven and the baby.

"Its like having Dairen back.." She replied softly

"Welcome to the world little guy." James said to the baby, the boys prepared to leave permanently for earth next week, Raven would come the two weeks from that day. The night before the guys were to leave Robin pulled Starfire to the side. Taking her into her mothers gardens he blushed but managed to choke out a sentence

"Hey Star...can I ask you a question?" She nodded smiling, breathing in and exhaling deeply Robin took in her form, she looked so different from when they first arrived...but she was still his star, Robin sunk to the floor, much to Starfires alarm she dropped down to his eye level

"Are you alright Robin?" Robin turned red again, she was pretty cute when she did things like this clearing his throat Robin motioned for her to get up.

"Your actually supposed to be standing." He mumbled

"Oh...very well." She resumed her post standing with her head titled in a quizzical manner Robin pulled out a small box with a big red and black bow.

"I know its soon to be asking, Heck its REALLY soon! But I uh, I know I don't always show you and I haven't always shown you how much I care about you and...Robin pulled at his collar...maybe he should have pre written something...Starfire I care about you more than anything in the world and...if when you come back and the two years are up...If you want to then, Id be honored and I could call you...my wife." Starfire blinked a few times did Robin just propose to her! She was brought back to the present when his voice hit her ears...

"Now would be a good time to say something." Starfires face flushed, knocking him over she wrapped her arms around him in a hug

"Yes! I thought you as they say would never do of the asking!" The moment was interrupted as someone yelled a loud Yes! Turning the two came face to face with a blushing Corrina who was frozen in the most unladylike position...lowering her arm and getting out of the football position she waved her hands around to think of what to say.

"Well um...its about time!" With that she turned and walked off leaving Robin and Starfire to burst out laughing minutes later. The next day the group stopped by the graveside to say their final goodbyes. Robin released Starfire form a tender hug

"They'll teach you how to E-mail so you'll know whats going on earth." He said

"Yes I shall work hard and become the best E of mailer ever!" Robin smiled at her use of English when Cyborg announced they would need to leave now, sighing slightly Robin looked at Starfire again

"I guess this is goodbye."

"No it is only the see you later." Starfire replied smiling sadly, the two leaned in for a kiss when James eewed causing Midnight to send him flying into a tree. Grumbling James hung from the branch as Midnight snickered.

"You just wait till the princes isn't looking Cow ill get you then." James promised causing Midnight o bit on his hair and pull it, rolling her eyes Raven sighed holding her son carefully in her arms as Robin and Starfire finally had their final kiss. Corrina and Ryand'r hugged the boys goodbye

"Starfire couldn't have found a better prince." Ryand'r replied looking at Robin

"Goodbye my dear, come back soon." Corrina added hugging Robin sad to see him go

"I will your majesties...and thank you." With that he shot one last look at his future home, he had left a few things behind for his future baby cousin and godson, Raven had asked Robin and Starfire to be the child's godparents. Boarding the planes Robin looked out the window as it started taking off looking at Dairen's and Starfires father graves they were both gone form the world but no one would ever forget them...

**Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better  
But**

**  
Because I knew you:**

Starfire stood next to Raven allowing one single tear to slip down, laying a flower on both graves she watched the ship take off, Dairen her father...she knew they'd watch over everyone. They always had and she knew they always will.

**Because I knew you:  
**

"See you later..." He replied out loud...laying back he closed his eyes as he heard one single line in the wind.

_"Thank you..." _

**I have been changed:  
**

**For good...**

_**The end...**_

A/N sniff Thank you EVERYONE SOOO MUCH for all your support Ill will have an A/E up soon which will just be about what happens after the whole three years is up, Once again I thank you and again I love you all Goodbye! Happy Reading princess Starfire! PS YES that was Starfire's Father and Dairen thanking Robin for finishing their jobs...


End file.
